Chodzące Problemy
by NihilNovi
Summary: Grell, jak zwykle rozkojarzony doprowadza do pewnej, nieciekawej i nieprzyjemnej według Williama, sytuacji, a nawet problemu. Co gorsza zamiast pomóc w jakikolwiek sposób, tylko przeszkadza. Willowi przybiera tylko problemów, czy poradzi sobie z nimi?
1. 00 Grell i genialne pomysły

- Grellu Sutcliffe, czy wytłumaczysz mi, co robisz w moim biurze po raz dziesiąty w tym tygodniu? – William poprawił swoje okulary i trzymając swoją kosę w pobliżu patrzył na czerwono włosego shinigami, który siedział teraz ze spuszczoną głową w fotelu naprzeciw biurka przewodniczącego rady shinigami.

- No bo… bo ja niechcący tak, jakby to ująć… no… Willu, jak ty ślicznie dziś wyglądasz! To nowa fryzura?- Grell starał się wyraźnie omijać temat swojej kolejnej pomyłki, co jeszcze bardziej pogarszało jego sytuację.

- Grellu Sutcliffe! Mów natychmiast, co znów spaprałeś! – Kosa Williama zacisnęła się wokół szyi kłopotliwego kolegi z pracy.

- Ok., ok… masz! – Will spojrzał na przedmiot, który Grell trzymał w wyciągniętej ręce. Była to jedna z wielu książek z biblioteki shinigami.

- Ukradłeś książkę? I po to wzywano mnie z misji, abym wrócił tu i ukarał cię za… kradzież książki? Myślałem, że znów bawisz się w Kubę Rozpruwacza lub zapłodniłeś się w jakiś nierealny sposób, a tu chodzi … o nagranie? Najzwyklejsze w świecie nagranie życia jakiejś … Emily Bachet ?- William spojrzał zdziwiony na nagranie.

- Dokładnie, to wszystko było nie potrzebne, sorry za kłopot, to ja lecę, Bye Bye Willi! – Grell chciał już uciec, kiedy Spears złapał go za ramię.

- Nie tak szybko, Sutcliffe. Coś mi tu nie pasuje. Wszyscy wiedzą jaki jesteś, więc zwykła kradzież ksiązki nie byłaby powodem do wzywania mnie. – William szybko przekartkował książkę i zatrzymał się w miejscu, gdzie kilka kartek było wyrwanych. – SUTCLIFFE! CO TO MA ZNACZYĆ? CHYBA DOSKONALE WIESZ, ŻE NIESZCZENIE KSIĄŻEK I NAGRAŃ JEST ZABRONIONE! MASZ PIĘĆ SEKUND NA WYTŁUMACZENIE TEGO WSZYSTKIEGO, ALE JUŻ!

- Przepraszam cię, Willuś, to było konieczne. No bo ja najpierw ją śledziłem, no i tak, nagle przyleciał Sebas-chan i niechcący zwróciłem na nas uwagę.. A wiesz jak mnie przy nim ponosi, i ja tak trochę jakby nie patrzeć… ją zabiłem. ALE NIE CHCIAŁEM TEGO. Więc pomyślałem, że nie da się wymazać tego, ani cofnąć, no ale jakby nie było tych kilku stron to może… może ona by odżyła? No ja nie chciałem źle, nie krzywdź mnie Willuś, prooooooszę!- Grell padł na kolana przed wyższym shinigami i ze łzami w oczach przepraszał i błagał o nie karanie go.

- Sutcliffe… Pojmij to wreszcie, że to, że czegoś nie ma tu, nie znaczy, że nie ma tego naprawdę. – William masując skronie mruczał coś pod nosem.- Co ja mam z tobą zrobić, Sutcliffe?

- Kochać? – wtrącił nieśmiało shinigami i pokazał swoje rekinie zęby. Jednak mina szybko mu zrzedła widząc spojrzenie Willa.

- Co ważniejsze, co zrobić z tą dziewczyną… teraz nie może zostać na ziemi, bo nie żyje, ani iść do nieba czy piekła, bo „nie umarła". Grell… jesteś jednym, wielkim, chodzącym problemem. Jedyne wyjście, jakie teraz zostało to… przyjąć ją na shinigami.

- Ooo… wreszcie będę miała z kim rozmawiać!- ucieszył się Grell… - Faceci niestety nie rozumieją naszych potrzeb i problemów. I głupio bym się czuła rozmawiając z tobą o ślicznych oczach Undertakera.

- Eh, idiota… - William wykopał Grella za drzwi i przeklinając go w duchu, wziął się za wypisywanie papierów rozpoczęcia treningu shinigami dla Emily.


	2. 01 Emily

Wybaczcie, że nie wytłumaczyłam nic, a nic w pierwszym rozdziale, ale nie do końca mój mózg pracuje o takich godzinach, jak druga w nocy. W każdym razie, chciałam powiedzieć, że jest to mój pierwszy FanFic Kuroshitsuji i choć moją ulubioną postacią jest Undertaker, o wiele łatwiej pisze mi się o Willu, Grellu i innych takich. Uprzedzam, że z czasem postacie mogą stać się trochę OOC, ale mam nadzieję, że aż tak źle nie będzie

Co do Emily. Jest to mój własny charakter, tak zwany OC. Jest to dwudziestoletnia córka hrabi Bachet, a właściwie była, bo już nie żyje, choć jak Grell twierdzi, wyrwanie stron może przywrócić życie. (Oj gdyby wyrwanie stron z podręcznika od fizyki oznaczałoby koniec optyki, prądu, fal i innych takich, życie byłoby cudowne) W każdym razie Emily jest dość wysoką, szczupłą blondynką o ex-niebieskich oczach ( jak każdy wie, shinigami mają zielono-złote). Póki, co, tyle powinno wystarczyć A teraz rozdział drugi…

Aha, jeszcze jedno William, Grell i ogólnie wszyscy z Kuroshitsuji należą do Yany Toboso (sorry, nie wiem, jak to się odmienia).

William, trochę zestresowany, szedł w stronę pokoju narad. Sytuacja, jaka zaistniała przez niekompetencje jego podwładnego, poruszyła radę shinigami i choć Will był jej przewodniczącym, nie mógł od tak sam tego wszystkiego załatwić. Wraz z całą dokumentacją, czyli .: nagraniem Emily Bachet, podaniem do akademii, papiery rozpoczęcia treningu oraz przy okazji kosą Grella wszedł do sali. Gdy tylko to zrobił wszyscy wstali i lekko się ukłonili. Will bez entuzjazmu kazał im usiąść.

- Zebraliśmy się dziś w dość nietypowej sprawie. Otóż mój podwładny, pan Grell Sutcliffe, przez swoją niekompetencje i moją nieuwagę doprowadził do sytuacji, która zmusza nas do przyjęcia w nasze progi kolejnego shinigami, a konkretniej… Emily Bachet. – Pomiędzy członkami rady rozeszły się szepty, niektórzy z zadziwieniem, inni rozbawieniem czy ekscytacją, a jeszcze inni z pogardą obmawiali przyszły „nabytek" ich gatunku. – Wiem, że do tej pory, jeszcze nigdy żadna kobieta nie była shinigami. Jednak naprawdę nie ma innego wyjścia. Zgodziłem się też osobiście zając się jej edukacją w akademii oraz pilnowaniem jej poza nią. Nikt z nas nie chce pewnie, aby, mimo wszystko, pierwsza kobieta shinigami, i w przyszłości pewnie legenda, przyniosła nam wstyd i hańbę, prawda? – Część członków rady pokiwała twierdząco głowami i pomrukiwała do sąsiadów. – W takim razie, to już tylko formalność, zagłosujmy. Czy Emily Bachet może zostać shinigami? Kto jest na tak niech podniesie rękę. – W górę uniosło się jedenaście rąk, pomijając oczywiście Willa. – Kto na nie? Zero. A kto wstrzymuje się od głosu? – tylko mężczyzna siedzący najdalej od Willa podniósł rękę. – Dobrze… wszystko jasne. Dziękuje wam wszystkim za przybycie. Do widzenia. – Gdy tylko Will opuścił salę złapał normalnie powietrze i przestał się trząść. Poprawił okulary i zrobił krok na przód, jednak przeszkodziła mu w tym pewna czerwona osóbka.

- I jak Willuś? Jak poszło? Czy Emi z nami zostanie? – Grell kokieteryjnie zatrzepotał rzęsami i złożył ręce.

- Emi? Eh, nieważne. Tak, zostanie. Teraz proszę się oddalić panie Sutcliffe i wziąć się wreszcie do roboty. Ja natomiast musze odwiedzić w końcu pannę Bachet.- Grell stał przez chwilę osłupiały, po czym pobiegł za Willem.

- To ty nawet jeszcze z nią nie rozmawiałeś? A skąd wiesz, że będzie chciała zostać shinigami? Nie wiesz jaka jest, jak wygląda i w ogóle…

- Nie ma wyboru. To jedyne wyjście odkąd nie może pozostać na ziemi, a my nie możemy ocenić jej życia, bo tobie zachciało się powyrywać karteczki. Nie ważne też jak wygląda czy jaka jest. Ma tylko wykonywać poprawnie swoja pracę. Z czego poprawnie znaczy nie tak, jak ty. Jesteś jedynym znanym mi osobnikiem, który potrafi spaprać każdą, nawet najłatwiejszą robotę. Nawet porządnie umrzeć nie umiałeś! – Grell stanął ze smutna miną, odwrócił się i odszedł gdzieś daleko… może nawet do pracy, co byłoby przyjemną odmianą. Spears kroczył szybko do tak zwanej „poczekalni" to tu trafiały najtrudniejsze przypadki. Ani to do piekła się nie nadaje, ani do nieba. Często zmarli czekają tu latami, aż wreszcie odsyłani zostają na ziemię w nowej formie. Niektórzy z nich są zmanipulowani przez demony i decydują się zostać ich pomocnikami, aż kiedyś sami owymi demonami zostaną. Są też ci, którzy wolą tą jaśniejszą stronę i zostając podwładnymi aniołów. Oraz ci… ten najmniejszy procent. Mniej więcej jeden na milion… zostają shinigami. Dziś nadszedł dzień, kiedy po raz pierwszy w progi świata shinigami zawita kobieta, gdyż oprócz Angel, która nawiasem była dwupłciowcem, nigdy żadnej tu nie było. Will otworzył drzwi i podszedł do „recepcjonisty", podał mu kartkę, a już chwilę później słychać było ogłoszenie: „ Panna Emily Bachet proszona jest o podejście do okienka numer 4! Powtarzam, Panna Emily Bachet proszona jest o podejście do okienka numer 4!". Chwilę później z tłumu wyłoniła się całkiem wysoka, jednak niższa od Willa, blondynka o niebieskich oczach. Ubrana była w suknię pod kolor oczu, gorset ukazywał jej talię, a szeroki dekolt eksponował, godny pozazdroszczenia, biust. W pomieszczeniu nastało milczenie, a jedynym odgłosem był stukot jej obcasów. Podeszła dumnym krokiem do okienka i zerknęła na Willa.

- Jestem Emily Bachet. Czy coś się stało? – Spears ukłonił się nisko, po czym bez większych emocji wyrecytował przeprosiny.

- Chciałbym gorąco przeprosić za niekompetencję mojego pracownika, pana Grella Sutcliffe, a przy okazji chciałbym oznajmić, że przez wyczyn pana Sutcliffe zmuszona jest pani do podjęcia życia shinigami. Będzie musiała pani nauczyć się, jak pracować, jak walczyć i jak żyć jako shinigami. Ogólnie będzie trudno, jednak nie ma pani innego wyjścia.

- Dobrze, dam radę.

- Oczywiście, nie śmiem wątpić. W takim razie zapraszam za mną. – Will otworzył drzwi prowadzące do świata shinigami i przepuścił Emily. Gdy tylko przeszła, mruknął pod nosem.- Mój Boże… czeka mnie dużo pracy. – i sam wyszedł z „poczekalni". Przez chwilę szli w milczeniu, gdyż William nie do końca wiedział, jak to wszystko jej wytłumaczyć. Kiedy mijali innych pracowników, oglądali się oni za dziewczyną ze zdziwieniem.

- Em… czemu oni się tak dziwnie patrzą, panie… - Emily nie znając imienia shinigami, i właściwie nie wiedząc nic, urwała w pół zdania i spojrzała na mężczyznę.

- Spears. William T. Spears. Chwilowo proszę nie przejmować się nimi. Wszystko wyjaśnię, gdy tylko dojdziemy do mojego biura… przedtem zabierając pani ciało od pewnego grabarza. Bo póki co, jest pani jedynie duszą.- Powiedziawszy to Spears otworzył jeden z portali prowadzących prosto na zaplecze zakładu pogrzebowego.

- Proszę za mną. – Dziewczyna złapała go za rękę i weszła za nim do portalu. Poczuła dziwny chłód, a kiedy otworzyła oczy zobaczyła wokół siebie ciemne ściany, póki z książkami, słojami, zlewkami i innymi dziwnymi rzeczami. – Undertaker? Undertaker! – Emily usłyszała skrzypienie drzwi i kiedy odwróciła się w stronę dochodzących dźwięków, ujrzała parę świecących, żółtych oczu wyłaniających się z ciemności. Postać w długiej, czarnej szacie wyszła z, jak się okazało, trumny i powolnym krokiem ruszyła ku nim. Emily, mała przestraszona, schowała się za plecami ciemnowłosego. W blasku świecy ujrzała twarz nadchodzącej osoby, a dokładniej jej uśmiech. Szeroki, wręcz nienormalny, przypominający uśmiech kota z Cheshire. W pewnym momencie, owy podejrzany osobnik, jak go Emily nazwała, zatrzymał się i splótł dłonie pod szyją.

- Słucham, kochani? Coś się stało? – W każdym słowie można było usłyszeć odrobinę drwiny, ironii, czy sarkazmu, jak kto chce. William poprawił swoje okulary za pomocą kosy i westchnął.

- Potrzebuję ciała. – Powiedział szybko i wlepił wzrok w Undertakera. Ten natomiast na chwilę zgubił swój uśmiech, lecz nie na długą.

- To już jedno na to twoje ego ci nie starcza? Heh, Oh William. Odkąd cię pamiętam, zawsze tylko chciałeś, a to mieć najlepsze stopnie, a to najwyższe stanowisko, a to się wszystkim zająć. A teraz chcesz drugiego ciała? To chyba trochę za dużo, nawet jak na ciebie, nie sądzisz~ ? – Will zrobił się czerwony i już chciał coś powiedzieć, ale Emily wyszła zza jego pleców, aby przyjrzeć się lepiej grabarzowi. – O, ty jednak poważnie mówisz. Ale właściwie… po co ci ta dziewczyna? Chyba nie chcesz …

- Nie! – Undertaker chwilami bywał mniej poważny niż Grell, więc Will, aby zapobiec kłopotliwej sytuacji, uciął koledze po fachu i zaczął tłumaczyć całą sytuację.- To wszystko przez Grella. Przez przypadek ją zabił nie w porę i sądził, że jeśli wyrwie kartki z owym czynem z książki, to będzie tak, jakby nic się nie stało. Jednak chyba domyślasz się, co było dalej. – Undertaker zrobił zdziwioną minę i gestem ręki kazała Willowi kontynuować. – Mianowicie teraz ona nie żyje, ale nie ma tego w dokumentach, więc jest, ale jej nie ma oraz nie ma jej, ale jest. Jedynym wyjściem, aby jej dusza nie utknęła gdzieś, niewiadomo gdzie jest zrobienie z niej shinigami i do tego potrzebuję jej ciała. Jesteś chyba jedynym grabarzem w całym Londynie, więc posądziłem, że to do ciebie powinienem się udać.

- Hmmm, zaraz sprawdzimy. Jak się nazywasz? – Undertaker zwrócił się do dziewczyny i spytał.

- Emily Bachet. Zmarłam bodajże dwa dni temu, ewentualnie trzy. – Spears stał cały czas na baczność i uważnie obserwował ich każdy ruch.

- Emily… Bachet. A tak, racja! Masz szczęście, jeszcze nie zakopane… szczerze to… nikt nawet do mnie nie przyszedł z twojej rodziny. – Undertaker sprawdzał trumny, gdyż nie pamiętał w której dokładniej umieścił ciało dziewczyny.

- Może dlatego, że jej nie mam. Jestem jedynaczką. Moja mam umarła, kiedy mnie urodziła, a ojciec … zniknął, kiedy miałam siedem lat. Od tej pory mieszkałam na ulicach, pomagałam w sklepach i w ten sposób jestem tu, gdzie jestem.

- Czy Bachet to czasem nie nazwisko tego hrabi… Hrabia Edward Bachet… - zastanawiał się na głos grabarz.

- Tak… teoretycznie jestem ze szlacheckiej rodziny, jednak… kiedy mój tata zniknął. Służba odwróciła się ode mnie, zabrali pieniądze i znikli, a ja zostałam sama. – Emily spuściła wzrok i wbiła go w czubki swoich butów.

- Jest! – Undertaker zdjął wieko czarnej trumny, w której spoczywało ciało dziewczyny. Jedyne czym różniło się od wyglądu jej duchowego, to rana w brzuchu od piły mechanicznej. – Zabrzmi to dziwnie, ale… czy mogłabyś położyć się w trumnie i wejść z powrotem w swoje ciało? – zapytał Will stając obok grabarz, którego nie opuszczał uśmiech. Dziewczyna skinęła głową i weszła do trumny. Dziwny dreszcz przeszedł jej ciało, kiedy w nie weszła. Po chwili otworzyła oczy i zobaczyła tuż nad sobą twarze Undertakera i Williama. Przestraszona krzyknęła i natychmiast usiadła, zderzając się czołowo z grabarzem, który nie zdążył odchylić się na czas.

- Kuku~ - Undertaker przyłożył sobie rękę do czoła i spochmurniał.

- Prze…przepraszam. – powiedziała Emily wstając z trumny, przy okazji omal nie wywracając się na Willa. – Wszystko dobrze? – spytała podchodząc do srebrnowłosego mężczyzny.

- Taaak… - odparł potrząsając głową. Zza pleców wyciągnął urnę, a kiedy ją otworzył spytał z niczym diabelskim uśmiechem – Ciasteczko?

Mam nadzieję, że ten rozdział jest dłuższy od poprzedniego. Tak jak mówiłam, postacie są ciut niepodobne do swoich oryginałów, choć się naprawdę staram. Może nie będzie tak źle dalej? Oby . Mam też nadzieję, że uda mi się wyciągnąć z tej historii „kilka" rozdziałów. A co będzie dalej… to nawet ja nie wiem jeszcze.

Oceny mile widziane : Albo raczej rady, co zmienić xD Bo wątpię, aby komukolwiek to pasowało.


	3. 02 Świat Shinigami

Buahahahaha… Trzeci rozdział… na razie wydaje mi się to trochę nudne, ale może w końcu uda mi się coś ciekawszego wyskrobać . Choć z nadzieją liczyłam, że w przyszłości dość nietypowo umieszczę tu Williama w wersji OOC, dokładniej uśmiechającego się, to trochę się przeliczyłam. A kto widział drugą część „Ciel In Wonderland", wie jak boski jest ten moment. Wracając do rzeczy…

* * *

Siedzieli w jego biurze. Wszędzie porządek. Na biurku pełno papierów. Białe ściany. Duże okno. Wszystko miało tutaj swoje miejsce. Wszystko oprócz Grella, który przyszedł nieproszony przywitać „nową", bo tak ją póki co nazywano w całym świecie, dość niedużym nawiasem mówiąc, shinigami. Sutcliffe od rana biegał po wszystkich biurach, po całej bibliotece oraz domach kolegów z pracy, rozgłaszając, że w ich szeregi wstąpi nowa pracownica. Pominął na razie fakt czemu tak się stało. Teraz William siedział z zamyśloną miną na swoim krześle, po drugiej stronie biurka, nadal trochę przestraszona, ale w pewnym procencie też zdenerwowana Emily, obok której kucał czerwono włosy mężczyzna, który był święcie przekonany, że jest jednak płci żeńskiej. Grell, z serduszkami w oczach, przyglądał się dziewczynie. William zerknął kątem oka na Emily i od razu zauważył, że dziewczyna ma już zielono-złote oczy oraz jej niezadowolenie, spowodowane zapewne całą tą sytuacją.

- Proszę przyjąć moja najszczersze przeprosiny za to całe zamieszanie. Nie omieszkam ukarać mojego pracownika za ten błąd… - Will z powodu Grella znał na pamięć regułkę przeprosin, jednak po raz pierwszy, ktoś mu ją przerwał. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się i spojrzała na Grella, który omal się nie rozpłakał. Zaczął ją sam przepraszać i wtulił się w nią. Emily pobłażliwie na niego patrzyła i głaskała po głowie. Kiedy Sutcliffe wreszcie się uspokoił, William zapomniał się i patrzył na niego z otwartymi ustami. Nigdy, ale to przenigdy Grell Sutcliffe nikogo osobiście nie przeprosił za nic. Nawet jego, jego szefa, kiedy to omal Will nie został zdegradowany przez jego zabawę w Kubę Rozpruwacza.

- Dobrze, może lepiej powiesz mi, co mam robić? – Dziewczyna sprowadziła Williama na ziemię i patrzyła na niego wyczekująco.

- Tak, racja. Przepraszam. Sytuacja wygląda tak, jest tu pani z wiadomych powodów. – Grell schował się za krzesłem, unikając karcącego wzroku szefa.- Shinigami, czyli bogowie śmierci, lub mroczni kosiarze, jak kto woli, mają za zadanie przeprowadzić dusze z ziemi do piekła lub nieba. Nie zawsze oczywiście łatwo sklasyfikować przypadek. Takie dusze trafiają do czyśćca, lub dla niewierzących do „poczekalni". Tam dusze są poddawane dokładniejszemu przeglądowi. Czasem są jednak zabierane przez diabły, anioły lub demony. I naprawdę rzadko, przez nas. Co kilkaset lat wybieramy kilka dusz, po czym wysyłamy je do „akademii". Tam uczą się wszystkiego i szkolą swoje umiejętności shinigami. Pani jednak…

- Mów mi po prosu Emily, dobrze? – Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się i skinęła głową, aby kontynuował. Spears przez chwilę zastanawiał się kim ona była naprawdę. Hrabina, szlachcic, królowa, czy ktokolwiek z wyższych sfer, ale wszystkie te tytuły wiązały się zazwyczaj z dużą ilością formułek, zwrotów grzecznościowych, a ona, jak gdyby nigdy nic, kazała mu nazywać się po imieniu. Może była bardziej normalna niż mu się zdawało?

- Em… tak. Jednak ty, Emily, nie pójdziesz do akademii, gdyż jest ona szykowana pod mężczyzn, co jak widać, trzeba będzie teraz zmienić. Ty musisz niestety od razu nauczyć się tych wszystkich rzeczy, więc nie będziemy czekać, aż szkoła będzie gotowa. Ciebie będziemy uczyli my, osobiście. Co prawda boję się dopuścić pana Sutcliffe do ciebie, bo mogłoby to się źle skończyć. O ile jest możliwa opcja „jeszcze gorzej". Najpierw jednak musimy znaleźć ci kosę śmierci, okulary oraz strój, gdyż domyślam się iż w takiego typu sukni, trudno jest się poruszać. – Emily zerknęła na swoją suknie. William miał rację. Gorset nie był zbyt wygodny, przeszkadzał nawet w oddychaniu, nie mówiąc już o poruszaniu się. Długa suknia i wszystkie dodatki na niej, jak falbany, czy łańcuszki z pereł też nie były zbytnio pomocne.

- To może ja… - Grell na słowo „strój" od razu poderwał się z miejsca, jednak Spears nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru dopuścić do tego, aby jego „kolega" zajął się ubiorem dziewczyny.

- Grellu Sutcliffe, proszę cię. Ty zajmiesz się czymś innym, czymś niegroźnym. – Will dostrzegając pytający wzrok dziewczyny, wytłumaczył o co chodzi.- Pan Sutcliffe ma pewną skłonność do używania czerwieni wszędzie i z dużym nadmiarem. Nie zawahałby się zmienić cię w czerwoną kukiełkę, która nie mogłaby się nawet poruszać. I chyba lubisz swoje blond włosy, nieprawdaż? – Emily wyobraziła siebie w czerwonych włosach.

- Tak naprawdę to ich nienawidzę. Wszyscy zawsze się ze mnie śmieją, uważają, że wszystkie blondynki są głupie. A do tego, przypominają mi o ojcu. To po nim mam ten kolor. Zawsze chciałam się go pozbyć. Ojciec uciekł ode mnie, więc ja chcę uciec od ojca. – Dziewczyna wstała z krzesła i podeszła do lustra przyjrzeć się swoim włosom. Na chwilę spuściła głowę w dół, po czym odwróciła się i ze stanowczością powiedziała:

- To skąd weźmiemy dla mnie te rzeczy?

_2 godziny później_

- Została nam jeszcze jedna rzecz. Chyba najważniejsza, kosa… - William chciał już tłumaczyć Emily, czym są kosy, jak działają, jaką wybrać itd. Itd. Niczym wielki znawca, jednak Grell od razu mu przerwał i zaczął opowiadać o swoich przygodach z piłą mechaniczną. Nie raczył też pominąć powtarzającej się dość często zamiany piły na nożyczki, patrząc przy okazji z ukosa na Willa. Dziewczyna uważnie słuchała, a czasami nawet się śmiała. Spears pozwolił wygadać się „koledze" przy okazji zastanawiając się, czemu on tam w ogóle robi. Nie nadawał się do tego. Na biurku nadal czekały na niego niewypełnione papiery, a on chodzi z „nową" i dość niekompetentnym shinigami po centrum świata shinigami. Jedyną korzyścią z całej tej wyprawy było chyba zobaczenie zdziwionej miny krawca, który po raz pierwszy obcował z kobietą. Ręce trzęsły mu się przy mierzeniu jej obwodu w klatce. William miał nawet ochotę się zaśmiać, lecz przypomniały mu się te czasy, kiedy wszyscy krzyczeli za nim „Krzywousty Willy". Co prawda był wtedy człowiekiem i dużo się zmienił od tamtego czasu, lecz nadal pamiętał to jako straszne przeżycie. Zawsze. Za każdym razem, kiedy się uśmiechał, z powodu przeszkadzającego aparatu na zęby*, dolna warga zawsze szła mu w lewą stronę. Wyrzucił z głowy to wspomnienie i starał się skupić na tym, co mówił Grell. Akuratnie opowiadał o swoich przeżyciach z tym demonem, Sebastianem. William zerknął na dziewczynę, która teraz zamiast sukni miała na sobie spodnie, podobne do tych noszonych przez wszystkich shinigami, oczywiście w wersji bardziej damskiej, białą, elegancką koszulę, a na nią czarną kamizelkę oraz z powodu złej pogody, czarny płaszcz pożyczony od Grella, tak samo jak buty. Swoją drogą nawet William nie wiedział, iż Sutcliffe ma taką sporą kolekcję.

- Tutaj znajdziemy dla ciebie kosę. – Powiedział Grell, tym samym odciągając Williama od myśli na temat, co jeszcze Grell Sutcliffe może posiadać w swoim domu. Tak, shinigami, jak ludzie, mieszkali we własnych domach. A konkretniej to mieszkaniach, które znajdowały się w apartamentowcu. Każdy shinigami miał własne, co prawda, były one dobudowywane, więc przez chwilę Will zastanawiał się, czy jeszcze jakieś jest wolne. Jak nie trzeba będzie ją wysłać do Undertakera. Nie była to co prawda kusząca propozycja, ale chyba jedyna.

- Dzień dobry, my w sprawie kosy śmierci. Potrzebujemy jednej dla tej oto pani. – Emily omal nie padła ze śmiechu widząc, jak sprzedawca na nią patrzy. W ich świecie, shinigami, którzy przeszli już na emeryturę zazwyczaj zostawali tu i pracowali, jako pomoc dla młodszych. Tylko Undertaker, póki co zdecydował się zamieszkać w świecie ludzi. Świat shinigami, choć taki na początku jej się zdawał, wcale tak bardzo nie różnił się od tego ziemskiego. Co prawda ich świat był, jakby lepiej rozwinięty oraz bardziej przyjazny i uporządkowany. Wszędzie było czysto, trawniki skoszone, ulicę pozmiatane. Nie było tu ani jednego powozu. Może dlatego, że nie warto było tego robić, gdyż z powodu małej ilości mieszkańców, to i świat był mały. Świat… bardziej pasowałoby „miasteczko". Emily patrzyła, jak sprzedawca ściąga coś z półki i podaje Williamowi.

- Proponuję to. Nie jest może zbyt piękne, ale na pewno sprawnie działa i nie jest ciężkie. – Spears otworzył pudełko, w którym znajdowały się dwa pozłacane… szpikulce do lodu.

- Zmieniliśmy wyposażenie? – spytał Grell ze zdziwieniem.- Może wreszcie dopuszczą moją piłę mechaniczną do użytku! – Sutcliffe cały w skowronkach skakał po pomieszczeniu.

- Skończyły się już akcesoria ogrodnicze, więc staraliśmy się znaleźć coś nowego. Są łatwe w użyciu, nie ciężkie. Proste i wygodne. Pasują? – Emily trzymała w rękach swoją kosę śmierci. Schowała szpikulce w rękawy i z uśmiechem odparła:

- Pasują, jak ulał. – Po czym ciągnąc za sobą Grella wyszła ze sklepu, zostawiając oniemiałego Willa, który przed chwilą widział, jak dziewczyna z łatwością przyzwyczaiła się do kosy.

- Jest tu chyba dopiero jeden dzień, prawda? A pan już stracił dla niej głowę, panie Spears? No, no, no… - sprzedawca śmiał się z Williama, który tak szybko, według niego zauroczył się dziewczyną. Will delikatnie się zaczerwienił, bo było w tym ziarenko prawdy. Jednak bardziej pasowałoby określenie, że był pod wrażeniem. Jeszcze kilka godzin temu ta dziewczyna była martwa, przedwcześnie umarła. A teraz z łatwością przyzwyczaiła się do tego całego świata, a co jeszcze ciekawsze, opanowała Grella. William postanowił nie odpowiadać na pytania sprzedawcy, więc wyszedł, rzucając krótkie „dowiedzenia". Szybkim krokiem dogonił parę, a oni zerknęli na niego z ciekawością.

- Willu~… a co to za rumieńce? – Grell podleciał do Williama i wskazał palcami jego policzki.

- Musiałem was jakoś dogonić, nieprawda? – skłamał zgrabnie.- A teraz pośpieszcie się, mamy jeszcze dużo pracy. – Po czym wyminął ich i skierował się w stronę Sali treningowej Shinigami. Dwójka, która została z tył spojrzała na siebie ze zdziwieniem i pobiegli za swoim szefem.

* * *

Cały czas to wszystko brzmi dla mnie dziwnie…

William jest czasem męczący, musze przyznać, ale… podoba mi się pisanie tego. Jeśli godzi to w waszą dumą, lub cokolwiek, przepraszam xD Nie zamierzam nazywać tego dziełem, o to się nie bójcie. Jest to po prostu mój wytwór wyobraźni i tyle. Jestem ciekawa, co jeszcze ta wyobraźnia wymyśli.

Bye, Bye…

**-DEATH!~**

**- GRELL! **

**-No co?**

**- Nie ważne…**

**- Khem, Khem… zapomniałaś o czymś…**

**- A racja! Wszystkie postacie ( z wyjątkiem Emily) są z Kuroshitsuji.**

**Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso. **


	4. 03 Pierwszy trening, duży problem

Na samym początku pragnę przeprosić za wszystkie literówki i ogólnie błędy w pisaniu. Bywa, że godziny, w których piszę, nie są zbyt odpowiednie dla ludzi, ale tylko wtedy mam czas. Ostatnio pisząc, zastanawiałam się, czy aparaty na zęby istniały w tamtych czasach…, ale nawet wszechmocny wujek Google mi nie pomógł, więc uznałam, że jakby, co, można naciągnąć fakty.

* * *

- To jest sala do ćwicze… Emily, mogłabyś się skupić? – Emily całkowicie olewała Williama, który już wychodził powoli z siebie, a wszystko przez pewnego czerwono włosego, prawie, mężczyznę. Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego z wyrzutem i zmęczonym głosem zaczęła narzekać.

- Wiesz, nie wiem jak ty, ale ja trochę się zmęczyłam. Od samego rana zdążyłam umrzeć, posiedzieć w jakiejś „poczekalni", po czym zaprowadziłeś mnie tutaj, przy okazji odzyskując moje ciało, za co akurat dziękuję, przeciągnąłeś po sklepach, i to wszystko bez jedzenia i snu. Delikatnie mówiąc, padam z nóg. Możemy to odłożyć do jutra? – Spytała z nadzieją, patrząc na Williama maślanymi oczami.

- Eh… dobrze. Jutro tutaj, o ósmej rano. Dziś musisz spać u… pana Sutcliffe, co mam nadzieję, nie skończy się tragicznie. Ja idę pracować. Dobranoc. – William, trochę zdenerwowany, odszedł w stronę wyjścia. Kiedy tylko wyszedł, Grell rzucił się na dziewczynę i szczęśliwym głosem zanucił.

- Oh… zanim pójdziemy spać, koniecznie, ale to koniecznie muszę ci opowiedzieć o moim Sebas-chanku!~ - Dziewczyna z delikatnym przerażeniem udała się za Grellem.

Mieszkanie Grella znajdowało się na najwyższym piętrze, tuż naprzeciw mieszkania Williama. Kiedy Emily weszła za chłopakiem zdawało jej się, że cały świat został przemalowany. Wszystkie ściany w tym miejscu były czerwone, czerwony dywan, kanapa, stolik, fotele, wszystko.

- Siadaj, a ja przyniosę nam herbatki i poopowiadam ci o Sebastianku, hihi~ - Dziewczyna skrzywiła się na ton głosu nowego znajomego i grzecznie przeprosiła.

- Wybacz Grell, ale nie mam siły. Z przyjemnością posłucham o nim, musi to być bardzo ciekawe, bo praktycznie rzecz biorąc to przez niego nie żyję, ale nie dziś. Umieranie jest męczące. Teraz marzę tylko o ciepłej kąpieli i łóżku, w którym mogłabym się spokojnie wyspać. - Czerwonowłosy zasmucił się trochę, jednak po chwili już pokazał dziewczynie łazienkę, nie mniej czerwoną niż cały dom. Naszykował jej jedną ze swoich piżam i czekał na nią w salonie. Emily leżąc w wannie, myślała o dzisiejszym dniu. Nie należy już do świata żywych, ani jeszcze do świata martwych. Jest pomiędzy, i jak na to wygląda, zostanie tu na zawsze. Ale co można robić przez tyle czasu? William pewnie wymyśli jej jakieś zajęcie. Przez chwilę zastanawiała się czy on nie jest robotem. Żadnych uczuć, oprócz rzadko widocznej, złości. Lepsze to niż nic, ale mimo wszystko jest on nudny i przewidywalny. Choć minęły zaledwie niecałe 24 godziny, to Emily już wiedziała, co i kiedy Will zrobi. Gorzej było z Grellem. Z nim nie mogło być spokojnie. Na każdym kroku ten mężczyzna... kobieta... to coś... się zmieniało. Strach się bać, co będzie jutro. Albo i dzisiaj... pomyślała patrząc na koszulę nocną. Półprzezroczysta, czerwonawa, krótka sukieneczka na ramiączka, dół obszyty futerkiem, a u góry, przy dekolcie udekorowana koronką. Emily głośno westchnęła i wsunęła na siebie koszulę. Zarzuciła na to szlafrok i wróciła do salonu, gdzie znalazła Grella śpiącego z pluszową lalką, która zapewne miała być podobizną owego "Sebastianka". Z delikatnym uśmiechem na twarzy naciągnęła na czerwonowłosego koc. Sama położyła się na łóżku, które znajdowało się w pokoju obok. Kilka razy poprawiła poduszkę, zanim spokojnie usnęła. Kiedy jeszcze żyła w kółko śniła jej się jedna osoba… jej matka. Emily znała ją tylko ze zdjęcia w wisiorku, który otrzymała od ojca, kiedy miała cztery latka. Od tej pory się z nim nie rozstaje. Jakież było jej zdziwienie, gdy po raz pierwszy w śnie nie nawiedziła ją mama…

Leżała na środku wielkiego, pustego placu. Było ciemno, a ona była tam jedynie w cienkiej koszuli nocnej. Była bezsilna. Nogi odmawiały jej posłuszeństwa. Zobaczyła, że niedaleko niej leży ostry nóż. Emily zaczęła czołgać się do niego, lecz kiedy już miała go dotknąć, ktoś ją nadepnął. Spojrzała w górę, ale jedyne, co zobaczyła to ciemność. A śmiech, jaki usłyszała, przeszył ją od stóp do głów.

- EMMMIIII! Emi, Emi, Emi, Emiiiii~! Wstaaawaj! Willu cię zabije, jak się spóźnisz! – Emily otworzyła jedno oko i z chęcią natychmiast by je zamknęła. Od wielkiego czerwonego lustra odbijały się promienie słońca wdzierającego się przez okno. Grell biegał z lewa na prawo, a z szaf wyrzucał różne ubrania. Przeczesując włosy, poganiał dziewczynę. Emily powoli zsunęła nogi z łóżka, przetarła oczy i przeciągnęła się. W łazience szybko się umyła i przebrała. Włosy spięła gumką, którą znalazła przy umywalce. Skorzystała także z kosmetyków kolegi. Ładnie umalowana i ubrana wyszła z mieszkania, zostawiając za sobą Grella, który nadal miał problem z wybraniem odpowiedniego stroju na dzisiejszy dzień. Spokojnie szła w stronę Sali treningowej, swoją kosę chowając wcześniej do rękawów koszuli. Idąc, zastanawiała się, co wymyśli dziś jej „nauczyciel". Kiedy tylko wkroczyła do pomieszczenia napotkała na swojej drodze Williama.

- Witam, Emily. Spóźniłaś się dwie minuty i czterdzieści siedem sekund. – Dziewczyna omal nie wybuchła śmiechem, kiedy chłopak w tak dokładny sposób określił jej czas spóźnienia. Inny by sobie po prostu darowali, ale nie on.

- Wiesz, co… jesteś strasznie upierdliwy. – Emi zrobiła naburmuszoną minę, mając nadzieję, że w jakiś sposób skłoni to Williama do bycia milszym dla niej. On jednak stanął jedynie przed nią i bez słowa patrzyli na siebie. Każde z nich próbowało postawić na swoim. Oboje byli zdeterminowani. Ona chciała spokoju i normalnego zachowania w stosunku do niej, a on chciał w końcu zacząć pracę i skończyć to jak najszybciej. Ta dziewczyna jednak na to nie pozwalała. Denerwowało go w niej kilka rzeczy . właśnie ta determinacja, upór. Choć sam był taki, nigdy nie chciał z kimś takim się spotkać. W końcu to już „konkurencja". W tym momencie do Sali wpadł Grell.

- Wybaczcie spóźnienie, ale … - widząc wzrok dwójki, która stała naprzeciw niego, postanowił się wycofać. – To ja może przyjdę później, Heh.- Jak szybko wbiegł, tak wybiegł. Została po nim jedynie czerwona smuga i zapach truskawek.

- Zaczniesz trenować dobrowolnie, czy mam cię zmusić? – Spytał w końcu William.

- Niby jak chcesz mnie zmusić, co? – Will, aż zagotował się od środka, kiedy dziewczyna skrzyżowała ręce na piersi. Odszedł kilka kroków, po czym bez uprzedzenia uderzył dziewczynę kosą. Emily ze zdziwieniem spojrzała na mężczyznę, leżąc na ziemi przez jej głowę przemknęła myśl, że może za szybko oceniła chłopaka. Aby uniknąć kolejnego ciosu, musiała szybko uskoczyć przed jego bronią. Z rękawów wysunęła ostre szpikulce i zaczęła kontratakować. Nawet nie zauważyli, kiedy do sali weszła grupa shinigami z Grellem na czele. Tuż za czerwonowłosym stał chłopak z kosiarką, a obok niego jeszcze jeden, który ciągle coś notował. Dziewczyna wyczerpana walką nie uniknęła ciosu Williama i upadła. Przegrała. Grell od razu do niej podbiegł i niczym fachowa pielęgniarka sprawdził, czy Emily jest cała. William stojąc nad nią, poprawił okulary.

- Musisz jeszcze sporo poćwiczyć.- Chciał odejść, ale dziewczyna wstała i uderzyła go w twarz otwartą dłonią. Na jego policzku został czerwony ślad, a Emily bez wyjaśnienia uciekła. – Czy ja powiedziałem coś nie tak? – Trójka shinigami przecząco pokręciła głowami i wzruszyła ramionami.- Boże…, czemu mi to robisz? Czemu ta dziewczyna taka jest? Czemu ja muszę pracować z takimi ludźmi?

- Bo jesteś zadufanym w sobie ponurakiem, egoistą z błędnym przekonaniem, że jesteś lepszy od innych… - Potok słów, który wydobył się z ust Grella, nie pomógł Willowi.

- Grellu Sutcliffe… sprowadź ją natychmiast do mojego gabinetu. Teraz! – Spears wyszedł z pomieszczenia i udał się do swojego mieszkania. Przed rozmową z tą dziewczyną musiał koniecznie zrobić coś ze swoim czerwonym, jak burak policzkiem.

Jako iż jego mieszkanie znajdowało się naprzeciw lokalu Sutcliffe'a, Will doskonale słyszał rozmowę „kolegi" i Emily. Dziewczyna gorzko płakała i wyzywała go od najgorszych półgłówków na całym świecie i poza nim. Nie rozumiał na początku, dlaczego, później usłyszał, że oprócz tego nie da dojść się z nim do porozumienia, jest głupkiem, zawsze chce postawić na swoim, jest głupkiem, oszukuje w walce, jest głupkiem, nie potrafi jej wysłuchać, ani zrozumieć oraz jest głupkiem. Zaskakująco wiele razy wspomniała o jego inteligencji. William spojrzał w lustro i zaczął zastanawiać się, czy to wszystko to rzeczywiście prawda. Czy on jest upartym, egoistycznym, zadufanym w sobie, pracoholikiem bez poczucia humoru, który nie potrafi nawet posłuchać nikogo? Nie potrafi zrozumieć jednej kobiety? Co prawda Grella też nie rozumiał… może to, dlatego nie było jeszcze kobiety shinigami? Bo wprowadziłaby chaos? W pracy, w kontaktach, a nawet w umyśle i sercu własnego przełożonego? William po raz pierwszy usłyszał głos sumienia, który kazał mu porozmawiać z nią w spokoju…, co miało chyba oznaczać wywalenie Sutcliffe'a za drzwi biura. Na jakieś kilka godzin…

* * *

Cóóóóóżżż…. Jakby to ująć… Jest. Jest kolejna część. Dziękuję. Powiem szczerze, że nabrałam chwilowo weny i choć William zaczyna być ciut OOC (bo kto widział Willa i uczucia?) jednak, to dopiero początek. Mam nadzieję, że w mandze pojawi się kiedyś coś takiego, jak takie ukazanie prawdziwego Spearsa :D Póki, co ja pokażę, jak ja go widzę. Powoli ujawnia się też charakter Emily, a w kolejnej części, jeśli dobrze pójdzie, pokażę, czemu zachowuje się tak, a nie inaczej.

**William: Przepraszam cię, ale o czymś zapomniałaś…**

**Autor: O czym znowu, Mój drogi Williamie?**

**William: Postacie z Kuroshitsuji ® Yana Toboso, Emily jest twoja… błagam, zabierz ją ode mnie!**

**Autor: Nie ma mowy… jeszcze zobaczysz, jak będziesz chciał, aby została! **

**William: … Prima Aprilis to za kilka dni, wiesz? **

**Autor: Hie, hie, hie~ Wieeeem… ;)**


	5. 04 I'm So Sorry

**Znów miałam problem z odnalezieniem daty wynalezienia. Tym razem korektora. Dziękuję tym, którzy to czytają, a jeszcze bardziej tym, którzy komentują :3 To jednak dodaje tej chęci pisania ^^. Oj… coś mi się zdaję, że to nie będzie krótka historia, bo do tej pory wykonałam, jakieś 5% tego, co mam w planach. Wracając do tematu przewodniego...**

* * *

_Biuro_

William stał przed oknem i czekał na dziewczynę, wpatrując się jednocześnie w zmieniającą się na dworze pogodę. Zastanawiał się, jak ująć to, co chciał powiedzieć. Tak naprawdę nie widział powodu, żeby ją przepraszać, ale z długich obserwacji i własnego życia, wiedział, że czasem lepiej ustąpić. Kiedy usłyszał pukanie do drzwi, usiadł przy biurku i stanowczo rozkazał wejść. Jak William się domyślił, najpierw wszedł Grell, ciągnąc za nadgarstek Emily, która miała spuszczoną głowę, a na jej policzkach widać było jeszcze ślady łez. Czerwonowłosy chłopak spoglądał na Willa ze złością. Miał ochotę go zamordować, za to, w jaki sposób zachował się w stosunku do dziewczyny. William wstał i wyszedł za biurko.

- Grellu Sutcliffe.. wyjdź.- Mina Grella natychmiast zrzedła. Domyślił się, że nic już nie wskóra i wyszedł bez słowa, przedtem jedynie próbując podnieść głowę dziewczyny, ale bez skutku. William wrócił na swoje miejsce, lecz Emily nawet nie drgnęła.

- Siadaj.– Powiedział wskazując na miejsce naprzeciw niego. Kobieta nie zrobiła ani kroku.

- Czego ode mnie oczekujesz? Nie przeproszę cię, bo nie mam, za co. Zachowujesz się, jak dziecko. Powinnaś przemyśleć swoje zachowanie, a do tej pory, radzę ci …

- Przepraszam… - Szept dziewczyny przebił się przez potok słów Williama, niczym ostry nóż. W pokoju zapanowała cisza. Spears nie wiedział, czy to, co usłyszał to była prawda, czy tylko mu się zdawało.

- Słucham? – Wolał spytać, aby się upewnić.

- Przepraszam. – Emily była w kiepskim stanie, co zdradzała jej twarz. Oczy lśniące od wylanych łez, czerwone policzki i rozmazany makijaż nie świadczyły dobrze. Zagadką dla Willa był powód jej płaczu. W myślach stwierdził, że on nigdy nie zrozumie kobiet.

- Za co? – Chciał, aby rozwinęła swoją wypowiedź.

- Za wszystko. Masz rację, ja… zachowałam się bardzo niedojrzale i nie powinnam… ani cię bić, ani… nic. Nie mam prawa się obrażać, a tym bardziej żądać przeprosin. To wszystko… moja wina… wybacz. – William wstał i zbliżył się do Emily. Widział, jak z kącików oczu powoli zaczynały wylewać się łzy. Will, który znany był z braku emocji, był teraz bardzo zakłopotany. Nie wiedział, co robić i po raz pierwszy zazdrościł Grellowi, tej jego wrażliwości.

- Wszystko w porządku, tylko, proszę… nie płacz. Dobrze? – Dziewczyna spojrzała mu w oczy, a on poczuł dziwny dreszcz, który przebiegł przez niego niczym piorun, od czubka głowy do stóp, pozostawiając po sobie zimną skórkę i rumieńce na twarzy, gdy Emily się uśmiechnęła i rzuciła na niego, obejmując go za szyję. Kiedy już go puściła, William przymykając oczy i otrzepując ramię, znacząco odchrząknął i poprawił okulary. Zastanawiając się, co powiedzieć, nie zauważył, jak Emily również pokryła się różnymi odcieniami czerwieni. Grell byłby wręcz zachwycony taką paletą barw, na swoich dwóch wielkich miłościach, bo odkąd Emily wstąpiła w ich szeregi Sutcliffe jest w nią wpatrzony, jak w obrazek, dlatego też William stara się ją dobrze wychować.

- Tak, więc… za dwie godziny spotkamy się na głównym placu treningowym, aby przećwiczyć kilka rzeczy… później przejdziemy do biblioteki, gdzie pokażę ci, jak tam wszystko działa, a póki, co… możesz udać się na obiad. – William usiadł za biurkiem i zaczął wypisywać jakieś papiery. Emily stała przez chwilę w milczeniu, po czym spytała.

- A ty… nie idziesz nic zjeść? – Spears podniósł na chwilę głowę znad papierów, lecz już po chwili, patrząc w nie z powrotem odparł krótko.

- Nie. Wolę popracować. – Dziewczyna zaśmiała się, po czym usiadła naprzeciw niego.

- Chyba żartujesz. Wiem, że praca jest dla ciebie ważna, ale czy ty naprawdę masz zamiar, przez te setki lat, które jeszcze ci zostały, ty na serio chcesz tylko pracować? Z tego, co Grell zdążył mi naopowiadać, to ty zamiast sypiać, pójść gdzieś z nimi na jakieś przyjęcie, wyjść na spacer, porozmawiać, ty pracujesz. Nie sądzisz, że skoro masz tyle czasu, to zdążysz się jeszcze napracować?

- Sądzę, że zdążę jeszcze odpocząć, a póki, co, wolę zająć się tym, co najważniejsze. – William przez rozmowę z dziewczyną pomylił się i szukał teraz uparcie, korektora. – Wybacz, ale trochę mi przeszkadzasz.

- Hm…- Emily oburzyła bezczelność i głupie przekonania Williama. Wstała i podeszła do drzwi, lecz przed wyjściem dodała tylko- Współczuję ci, jeśli sądzisz, że to praca jest najważniejsza w całym twoim życiu. Radzę ci, abyś wychylił nos zza tych papierów i rozejrzał się dookoła siebie. – Trzask drzwi, nie spowodował omal upadku jednego z dyplomów Williama za najlepszego pracownika dekady. Może i ona miała rację, ale co w jego życiu mogło być ważniejsze niż praca? Co w życiu jakiegokolwiek shinigami, no może prócz Grella, była ważniejsze od pracy?

_Stołówka_

Tak, w świecie shinigami, w biurze głównym ZNAJDUJĘ SIĘ stołówka. Niewielka, co prawda, ale jest. Emily wkroczyła do pomieszczenia i bez trudu odnalazła swojego czerwonego przyjaciela, który zajadał się właśnie czekoladowym tortem. Mijając inne stoliki kobieta czuła wzrok mężczyzn, którzy chwilowo zaprzestali spożywania posiłku. Przez moment w Sali było cicho, jak makiem zasiał. Emily usiadła obok Grella, a ten zaczął trajkotać, zmuszając przy tym innych do… powrócenia do wykonywania swoich czynności. Dodał przy tym kilka zbędnych słów, jednak wszyscy uznali to za normalne.

- Opowiadaj, jak było? Co powiedział? Przeprosił? No mów, błaaaagam! – Grell był wybitnie denerwującą osobą. Nie dość, że spokojnie mógłby robić za latarnie uliczną, w wersji RED, to jeszcze gadał niczym katarynka. A co najgorsze… nie dało się od niego uciec.

- Nie. Nie przeprosił…- Dziewczyna zabrała jedzenie sprzed nosa Grella i sama zaczęła jeść.

- A to… świnia z niego. – Czerwonowłosy oburzył się i zaczął przeklinać Williama.

- Grell, tylko, że on ma rację. To ja… go przeprosiłam.

- CO? – Wszystkie głowy znów zwrócone były w stronę dziewczyny. Tym razem winny jednak był „kolega".

- Grell… siadaj. – Chłopak posłusznie usiadł i wysłuchał dalej.

- Nie miałam prawa obrażać się na niego. Tak naprawdę to nie zrobił nic złego. On tylko mnie uczy… czasem w dość niekonwencjonalny sposób, ale to cały czas tylko nauka. Jest moim nauczycielem, a w przyszłości może będzie moim szefem. Muszę go szanować i nie powinnam tak się zachowywać.

- Ugh… miałem nadzieję, że wreszcie ktoś pokaże mu, że nie jest najważniejszy. Że ktoś mu utrze wreszcie ten spiczasty, słodki nosek… - mężczyzna odpłynął myślami, gdzieś daleko, więc dziewczyna szybko dokończyła jedzenie i spytała.

- Grell? – Chłopak odwrócił się i zatrzepotał zalotnie rzęsami.

- Mmmmm, co kotku? – Rekinie zęby pokazały się w całej okazałości, otoczone krwisto-czerwonymi, pełnymi ustami, wykrzywionymi w szaleńczy uśmiech; to mogło przerazić nie jednego, ale nie Emily. Ta tylko lekko zakrzywiła usta i słodkim głosem dodała.

- Nie przesadzasz? Nosa to nie ma ani spiczastego, ani słodkiego.

- Zobaczymy, co powiesz za kilka lat. – Emily pytająco spojrzała na chłopaka, lecz po chwili odparła oschłym głosem.

- Nic lepszego. A teraz wybacz. Przed kolejną „lekcją" chciałabym się przewietrzyć. Cześć!

_Dwór_

Szła wolno, chwytając każdy promień słońca. Z przymkniętymi oczami. Jej klatka piersiowa poruszała się z każdym jej oddechem. Świeże powietrze wdychała, jak najwięcej się go dało. Idąc tak nie zauważyła, że przed nią idzie wpatrzony w papiery, dość niski mężczyzna. Żadne z nich nie patrzyło wprost. Ciszę zakłócił hałas, odgłos zderzenia się dwóch ciał, po czym jednego, upadającego na ziemię. Niefortunnie, uderzając głową o kamienną drogę, dziewczyna straciła przytomność.

_Ciepło otaczało ją ze wszystkich stron. Czuła się bezpiecznie. Słyszała jego oddech, czuła go. Czuła jego dotyk. Na szyi, na plecach, na udach, na nogach, na ramionach, na rękach i na dłoniach. Bawił się jej włosami, zaplatał je dookoła palców. Jego ciepła dłoń dotknęła jej policzka. Oparł swą skroń o jej. Odwrócił ją do siebie, spojrzał w jej oczy. Świecące, niczym gwiazdy na niebie. Banalne stwierdzenie, lecz jak prawdziwe. Kciukiem obrysował jej wargi. Zbliżył się do niej, by spróbować ich. Najpierw delikatnie, musnął jej usta swymi. Jeszcze raz, i jeszcze. Zapragnął bardziej. Przywarł do niej na dłużej. Zaczął się bawić. Rozchylił jej wargi. Splątał ich języki. Teraz nie było jego i jej, nie on i ona. Teraz ich, oni. Szeptał jej do ucha. Czułe słówka, obietnice, przysięgi. Opowiadał, jak on widzi ich przyszłość. Że zawsze oni. Razem, zawsze…My…_

_My…my…Emy…Emi…Emily…_

- Emily? Och, żyjesz. To znaczy… pani żyje. Całe szczęście. Jestem Eric, a pani to zapewne Emily… przepraszam, że od razu przeszedłem na „ty", ale wystraszyłem się. Leci pani krew? Niech pani się obróci? Wszystko w porządku? Słyszy mnie pani? Rozumie pani, co mówię? Halo? – Brunet schylał się w stronę dziewczyny, która nadal leżała na ziemi, lecz z otwartymi już oczami. Docierało do niej, co mówił, ale nie potrafiła teraz szybko tego przetworzyć. Gadał w cały świat. Już Grell mówi rozsądniej. Nagle przypomniało jej się, że miała jedynie dwie godziny na przerwę, z czego trochę ponad godzinę spędziła w stołówce, kiedy ostatnio patrzyła na zegarek miała czterdzieści minut. Czas strasznie szybko leci. Jeśli znów się spóźni William bez wahania ją zabije. Wstała szybko, rzuciła przez ramię, że wszystko dobrze i uciekła, lecz po chwili zastanowienia wróciła, zapomniała o jednym…

- Tak, jestem Emily, miło mi. Wszystko ze mną dobrze, a czy teraz mógłbyś… powiedzieć mi, gdzie jest Główny Plac Treningowy? – Nie wiedziała jeszcze, gdzie tu znajduje się ten plac. Właściwie powinna poprosić Williama o mapę.

- Emmm… to tam. – Eric wskazał jej pobliski plac. Biegiem będą to dwie minuty, jak pomyślała Emi.

- Dzięki! – I już jej nie było. Zerknęła szybko na zegarek. Trzy minuty. Jeśli William nie będzie, jakoś strasznie dokładny, to zdąży.

_Główny Plac Treningowy_

William czekał na Emily. Wszystko miał przygotowane, wiec stał teraz, wpatrując się w zegarek. Minuta. Obrócił się, kiedy usłyszał hałas. Jednak błędem było nieusunięci się z drogi. Dziewczyna z rozpędu wylądowała na nim i oboje runęli na ziemie, jak dłudzy.

- Prze…przepraszam, ale… Była… daleko i… chciałam zdążyć. – Emily, próbując złapać powietrze, starała się wytłumaczyć. Od samego początku, śmiało mogła stwierdzić, ale nie stawiała siebie w zbyt dobrym świetle. Nie wywarła raczej na Willu dobrego, pierwszego wrażenia. Póki co, ukazała się, jako uparta, zdziecinniała, nieodpowiedzialna, niewdzięczna, głupiutka dziewucha, która jeszcze dodatkowo, krzywdzi swojego szefa fizycznie.

- Dobrze. Wsta… czy to krew? – William zmartwił się widokiem krwi. Dziewczyna nie była jeszcze w pełni shinigami, co znaczy, że moc szybszego uzdrawiania nie działała. Shinigami chorują, kaleczą się i umierają (póki, co jedyny udowodniony przypadek miał miejsce w okolicach II wieku, ale przyczyną nie była śmierć naturalna, a wypadek.) Shinigami mogą umrzeć przez zadanie im ciosu kosą śmierci, bądź włócznią demonów, lecz zadziała to tylko, jeśli przeciwnik trafi prosto w serce shinigami. Choroby, oni mieli własne. Nie chorowali na to, co ludzie. Gruźlica, grypa, zapalenie oskrzeli… nie. Oni mieli własne problemy. Kiedyś panował wirus o nazwie „Demonica". A wszystko przez naiwnego shinigami, który pocałował demona, kobietę, dość znaną, Lilith. Biedak, najpierw kaszelek, potem kichanie, a chwilę później wymiotował krwią i wnętrznościami. Kiedy wszyscy zaczęli kichać, wybuchła panika. Jednak szybko, o dziwo, z pomocą milszych demonów, udało się wynaleźć lekarstwo. Co do ran… atutem bycia shinigami, była wyjątkowo szybka zdolność leczenia ran. Te mały potrafiły zagoić się w kilka minut, te głębsze potrzebowały czasem nawet kilku dni, lecz nie zostawał po nich nawet ślad, przy czym człowiekowi na zawsze zostały blizny. Jedynym shinigami, który został okaleczony, aż tak, że blizny nie znikły, był Undertaker. Legenda sama w sobie. Odpłynęliśmy jednak za daleko od głównego tematu. William posadził dziewczynę na pobliskiej ławce i sprawdził ranę. Okazała się dość niegroźna, lecz na wszelki wypadek Will wezwał lekarza. Już po kilku minutach na ogrodzony plac zawitał doktor.

- Witaj Williamie. Czyżby znów coś z panem Sutcliffe? – Lekarzem był siwy, trochę zgarbiony starzec. Na nosie miał okrągłe, małe okulary, przez które zapewne kiepsko widział.

- Nie tym razem, panie Subel, na szczęście to nie Sutcliffe. Tym razem to nasza nowa studentka, panna Emily Butchet. Miała mały wypadek i chyba stłukła sobie głowę. – Staruszek mile się uśmiechną i przywitał z dziewczyną, która do tej chwili miała lekkie zaćmienie mózgu.

- O miło mi poznać. Szkoda, że w takiej przykrej sytuacji. Obejrzę pani głowę, wybaczy pani.- Subel przyglądał się uważnie ranie. Wyciągnął kilka bandaży i starannie owinął je wkoło jej głowy. Na szczęście niekonieczne było zakrywanie oczu, ani nic z tych rzeczy. Bandaż nie przeszkadzał w żadnej czynności. – Cóż, mam nadzieję, że pomoże, a następnym razem wolałbym się spotkać może w… **ciekawszej** sytuacji. – Lekarz puścił jej oczko, kiedy wymawiał słowo „ciekawszej". Emily nie miała zielonego pojęcia, o co mu chodziło. Przebudziła się dopiero, kiedy poczuła coś mokrego na twarzy. Spojrzała w górę i stwierdziła, że niebo się zachmurzyło.

- Deszcz…- wyszeptała pod nosem. Przestraszyła się, kiedy ktoś dotknął jej ramienia.

- Chodź. Nie będziemy przecież ćwiczyć w deszczu. – William zdjął swoją marynarkę i zarzucił ją na plecy dziewczynie.

- Czyli… na dziś odpuszczamy? – Emily z nadzieją uśmiechnęła się słabo. Nie była w najlepszej kondycji.

- Żartujesz? Pójdziemy na salę. – Will poszedł przodem w stronę, źle kojarzącej się kobiecie, Sali. Emily wpatrywała się w oddalającą się sylwetkę Spearsa.

- Co za facet… - przeklęła go w duchu Emi i zarzucając marynarkę na głowę, pobiegła za Williamem.

* * *

**Koniec... tej części :) Choć sprawiało mi trochę problemów. Oto jest. Pochyłą czcionką, jak można się domyślić, jest to co się Emily... "ukazało", kiedy straciła przytomność. A może... przewidziało? : Zooobaczymy. Do Testu Gimnazjalnego pozostały mi jedynie 17 godzin... a ja sobie opowiadanie piszę xD Cóż... jeśli pracą będzie opowiadanie, to problemu chyba mieć nie będę, co? xD **

**Dziękuję za uwagę, do zobaczenia wkrótce! ;) **

**Kuroshitsuji ****© Yana Toboso.**

**Emily: zawiecha**

**Autor: Emi… Grell cię przemalowuje na czerwono.**

**Emily: dalsza zawiecha **

**Autor: William się śmieje.**

**William: WCALE NIE! DO PRACY… OBIE! **

**Autor: … I kto mu, k*rwa, pozwolił PMS'ować? wychodzi **

**Emily: :3**


	6. 05 Właśnie tak, jak być nie powinno

**Dokładnie, zero wstępu, zapraszam na rozdział…**

* * *

Minęło już sporo czasu odkąd Emily zawitała do świata Shinigami. Wszystko było wspaniale. Cały czas mieszkała z Grellem, który choć czasem ją denerwował, zawsze wspierał. William ciągle ją pouczał, ale wiedziała, że zależy mu, aby stała się dobrym shinigami. W końcu jest pierwszą kobietą w tym „zawodzie" (Pan Sutcliffe do kobiet się nie zalicza).

Jednak ta stała rutyna trochę ją martwiła. Dzień w dzień to samo. Pobudka, śniadanie, trening, reprymenda Willa, obiad, nauki w bibliotece, wykład Undertakera, trening, propozycja randki przez Ronalda, kolacja, pogawędki z Grellem, sen, pobudka itd. Itd. Męczyło ją to. Bardzo chciała, aby wreszcie coś się zmieniło.

Właśnie skończyła jeść kolację i szykowała się psychicznie na kolejny wieczór rozmów z Sutcliffe, lecz ku jej zaskoczeniu naprzeciw niej usiadł William. Dziewczyna patrzyła na niego przez długi czas. Obserwowała jego ruchy, jego wyraz twarzy. Niezmienny wyraz twarzy. Czasem ciężko odgadnąć, czy Will jest szczęśliwy, czy może wściekły.

- Em… smacznego. – Emily postanowiła zachować trochę kultury. Spears jedynie kiwnął głową na znak podziękowania. Dziewczyna chciała wstać od stołu, ale mężczyzna zatrzymał ją ruchem ręki, a kiedy przełknął zaczął mówić.

- Jest pewien powód, dla którego tu przyszedłem.

- Jedzenie? – Spytała z uśmiechem Emily, lecz groźny wzrok Williama trochę ją ochłodził. Z każdą taką akcją coraz bardziej przestawała go lubić. Wydawał jej się taki pusty. Domyślała się, że może w przeszłości stało się coś, co go zmieniło. Może kiedyś, dawno, dawno temu, Spears był przemiłym, romantycznym, uczynnym i roześmianym, przystojnym mężczyzną? Co prawda przystojny to może i nadal jest, ale jednak brakowało mu uroku. Teoretycznie mógłby być niczym Ronald. Na każdym kroku spotykałby dziewczynę, która padałaby w jego ramiona. Ta wizja wydała się Emily nieco śmieszna. Przyznawała, że miała już „kobiece" myśli. Trochę była to wina Sutcliffe'a, który rozprawiał nad wspaniałym życiem z każdym z shinigamich. Jednak ona wolałaby chyba spędzić swoje życie, niekończące się, w ramionach Ronalda, niżeli Willa, jednak każdy ma inny gust. Te myśli oczywiście były wywołane słowami „ kogo byś wybrała, a kogoś musisz koniecznie", więc nie można było brać ich na serio. William przyglądał się dziewczynie, która najwidoczniej odleciała do swojego świata. Spears zdążył już dokończyć jedzenie, a Emily nadal „nie wróciła". Gdyby to był Sutcliffe, mocne uderzenie kosą sprawdziłoby się idealnie, jednak kobiety bić nie wypada, przy czym właśnie to powtarzał czerwonowłosy shinigami za każdym razem, gdy jego szef go bił. Tak więc jedynym wyjściem były delikatne próby dobicia się głosem.

- Emily? Czy mogłabyś łaskawie mnie wysłuchać? – Na szczęście to podziałało. Bachet zerknęła na Williama i zażenowana spuściła wzrok.

- Przepraszam, ja tylko… - Will natychmiast jej przerwał. Miał dość jej przeprosin, zawsze słyszał to samo. Że nie chciała, że to, że tamto. Wydawała mu się taka dziecinna, taka zagubiona. Prawdą jest, że jemu też trudno było przejść ze świata żywych do świata shinigami, jednak sądził, że najwyższa pora zebrać się i stawić temu czoła.

- Nieważne. Posłuchaj mnie teraz uważnie. – Dziewczyna pokiwała głową i wpatrzona w niego, wysłuchała, co ma do powiedzenia. – Mamy pewien problem z demonami. Otóż na zachodzie Londynu, w ciągu tej godziny, życie straci około dwadzieścia osób. Z tego, co wiadomo będzie to po prostu pożar. Wywołany przez te wstrętne kreatury… Wracając do tematu. Sutcliffe nadrabia pracę papierkową. Ronald jest na misji, Eric i Alan też i to daleko. Undertaker już nie zajmuję się takimi rzeczami. Reszta shinigamich jest równie zajęta, więc możesz uznać to za swoją pierwszą misję.

- Mam iść sama? – Miała nadzieję, że William nie puści jej tak od razu na głębokie wody. Jedną duszę zebrać, a proszę bardzo. Ale dwadzieścia? I walczyć o nie z demonami? Nie ma mowy!

- Nie. Spokojnie, pójdę z tobą. – Dziewczyna wyczuła w tym lekki sarkazm i podstęp. Musiała jednak mu zaufać. – Czas już się zbierać. Chodźmy. – William wstał i wyszedł z jadalni, a Emily podążyła za nim. – Tylko ubierz się ciepło, bo wieje. Nie chcę, abyś rozchorowała się po pierwszej misji.

- Tsk… - Czasami Bachet miała dość jego porad i miłych komentarzy. Ten, kto sądził, że William T. Spears jest człowiekiem mądrym, bez emocji, nielubiącym się kłócić i dogryzać nikomu, kto myślał, że jest on prostym, neutralnym shinigami, był w wielkim błędzie. Jedyne, co się zgadzało to fakt, że był mądrym shinigami. Takie było przynajmniej zdanie Emily. Jakże się myliła. William T. Spears po prostu troszczył się o nią. Pierwszy raz poczuł cokolwiek, do kogokolwiek. Pokochał tą dziewczynę, jak młodszą siostrę. Chciał jej szczęścia, zdrowia. Chciał być z niej dumny. Może i rzeczywiście była dziecinna, ale słodka. Bywało, że miał ochotę zdzielić ją przez łeb, ale czy nie tak zachowuje się rodzeństwo?

_Zachodni Londyn_

Oboje siedzieli na pobliskim klifie i obserwowali dom, w którym miało dojść do masowego spalenia. Wszystko to zaplanowane było przez demony, które łaknęły duszy. Obowiązkiem shinigami było niedopuszczenie do dorwania się do dusz kogokolwiek. Mieli jeszcze sporo czasu i już sporo czasu tu spędzili. Nie odezwali się do siebie ani słowem. Emily powoli przysypiała. Ostatnim czasy miała problemy ze spaniem. Ciągle śniły jej się dziwne rzeczy. Czasem okropne, jak masowe mordy, pełno krwi, szaleńczy śmiech, łzy. Innymi razy były to sny bardzo nieodpowiednie. Cieszyła się, że nikt nie miał prawa w nie zaglądać. Chyba umarłaby ze wstydu, gdyby zobaczył je ktokolwiek. W snach marzenia o spełnionej miłości, szczęśliwej miłości, o rodzinie. To, czego tak bardzo pragnęła… mogła mieć tylko w snach. To bolało ją najbardziej, że już nigdy nie będzie mogła się zakochać, bo w kim? Tu wszyscy byli dla niej przyjaciółmi, ewentualnie rodziną, rodzeństwem. Przy czym William był takim wielkim bratem. Zawsze wszystko wiedział, jakby był wszędzie.

- Wiiiilllliaaaam… - Emily zaczęła się powoli nudzić, więc starała się nawiązać jakąś konwersację. Może wreszcie dowiedziałaby się czegoś ciekawego.

- Tak? – Spears spojrzał na nią, była wpatrzona w niebo, a wszystkie gwiazdy odbijały się w jej oczach. Will pomyślał, że jest to najpiękniejszy widok, jaki dane mu było kiedykolwiek zobaczyć, jednak szybko się za to skarcił i uznał to za głupi wybryk jego umysłu spowodowany małą ilością energii dostarczonej ostatnio do mózgu.

- Czemu tak bardzo nienawidzisz demonów? – Teraz to ona spojrzała na niego. Zobaczyła jego oczy przepełnione strachem, goryczą i nienawiścią.

- Ech… to długa historia. – Odparł wbijają wzrok w horyzont.

- Ale mamy chyba jeszcze trochę czasu, a ja chcę wiedzieć. Musi być przecież jakiś powód. No poooowieeeedz. – Puknęła go palcem w ramię, po czym zbliżyła się do niego i popatrzyła z miną zbitego szczeniaka. Will zerknął na nią i rozbawił go ten widok. To tak dziecinne zachowanie.

- Dobrze, niech ci będzie. – William odchrząknął, szykując się do opowieści, przez co Emily delikatnie się zaśmiała. Spears zerknął na nią z oburzeniem, lecz ona wzruszyła jedynie ramionami. Will pokręcił z politowaniem głową i zaczął mówić.- Shinigami nie zostaje się od tak. Coś musi cię wyróżnić na tle innych. Rzadko dane jest nam wiedzieć, czemu nasi współpracownicy stali się shinigami. Ja wyróżniałem się, z dość ciekawego powodu. W końcu ilu ludzi na świecie jest wykiwanych przez demona? – Emily zamurowało. Czy to oznaczało, że ten William, który siedzi właśnie naprzeciw niej, był kiedyś związany z „ciemną stroną mocy"? – Spokojnie, odpowiem. Bardzo mało. Kiedy jeszcze byłem człowiekiem, nie byłem wcale taki inny. Cały czas dążyłem do sukcesów. Chciałem wygrywać, być na szczycie. W pracy pragnąłem być najlepszy i wspinać się po szczeblach drabiny sukcesów. Jednak zawsze był ktoś lepszy ode mnie. Pewnego razu, kiedy choć bardzo się napracowałem, nie zostałem doceniony… wezwałem demona. Rozkazałem mu, aby zrobił ze mnie szefa całej firmy, żebym był najlepszy. Demony są jak dżiny. Spełniają życzenia, ale trzeba uważać na haczyki. Stałem się szefem kolejnego dnia, byłem najlepszy, szanowali mnie, zazdrościli. Aż wyszedłem z pracy i zostałem zabity. To wszystko było oczywiście sprawką tego demona. Teoretycznie wykonał swoje zadanie, praktycznie… nie do końca. Tu uznali, że nie nadaję się do nieba, ale do piekła też nie, więc postanowili zrobić ze mnie shinigami.

- Łał…, czyli jest jakiś powód twojej nienawiści. Myślałam, że nienawidzisz ich od tak, po prostu. – Emily przyglądała się cały czas mężczyźnie. Cała ta opowieść ukazała go w innym świetle.

- Nigdy nie oceniam nikogo „od tak". Żałuję tylko, że nadal nie potrafię odpuścić sobie, choć trochę i zawsze pragnę być tym najlepszym. Jakbyś zobaczyła mnie w akademii. Rwałem sobie włosy z głowy, za każdym razem, kiedy Grell okazywał się lepszy. – Delikatny uśmiech przemknął przez twarz Williama.

- Grell lepszy od ciebie w nauce? No chyba żartujesz. Owszem, potrafi lepiej słuchać i rozumie dużo więcej, ale akurat nie w tych… „dziedzinach". – Bachet, na swój sposób, próbowała pocieszyć Willa. W końcu bycie gorszym od Grella może dołować.

- Może, nie wiem. Ja po pros… Demony…

- Co…- Emily chciała spytać, o co chodzi, jednak William przyłożył jej dłoń do ust, i wskazał palcem na dwie postacie lecące tuż niedaleko domu. Ich czarne skrzydła przecinały gwieździste niebo, a szum zagłuszał przepiękną ciszę, w której dało się nawet „usłyszeć" emocje i to, co było między Williamem, a Emily. A konik polny to, to nie był. Kiedy demony się schowały, a Will był pewien, ze ich nie zauważą, puścił dziewczynę. Przez chwilę tkwili w bezruchu, aż dostrzegli, jak blisko siebie byli. Z delikatnym rumieńcem na twarzy Emily wstała i poprawiła swój strój. Chwilę później podobnie uczynił William.

- Czas podejść bliżej. – Oznajmił i ruszył w stronę pobliskiego domu. Emi ruszyła za nim. Nie odzywali się do siebie. Czuli się strasznie skrępowani, a do tego wyczuwali też nieprzyjemną aurę. Jakby coś złego czaiło się za rogiem. A to coś, to najprawdopodobniej…

- Kogo my tu mamy? Lucky, patrz! Shinigami z dziewczyną. – Ciemnowłosy chłopak zawołał do kogoś za drzewem. Jego czerwone oczy świeciły w ciemnościach, a skrzydła robiły nie małe wrażenie. Zza drzewa wyszła dość niska dziewczyna, podobna do chłopaka, lecz jej włosy były niebieskie. Białe, ostre zęby lśniły w poświcie księżyca. A ostry śmiech kuł w uszy.

- To teraz panowie potrzebują ochrony? Co o tym sądzisz, Kira? – Dziewczyna roześmiała się jeszcze głośniej. William szykował się już do walki, kiedy wybuchł pożar. Emily nawet nie zdążyła się zorientować, co się stało. Jedyne, co widziała to błysk ostrego narzędzia, krzyk, śmiech, a potem zobaczyła, ja demony podlatują do domu i połykają już duszę. Zerknęła na Willa, który padł na kolana. Obok niego leżał jego notes i kosa. Dopiero po chwili dotarło do niej, co się stało. William trzymał się za brzuch, a z jego pleców wystawał koniec ostrza. Jeden z demonów wbił w niego sztylet. Emily podbiegła do shinigami i uklęknęła przy nim. Kiedy podniosła jego głowę zobaczyła zapłakane oczy. William objął szyję Emily zostawiając na niej krwawy ślad. Resztką sił wyszeptał jej do ucha, aby szybko pobiegła po Undertakera. Nie chciała go zostawiać, nie w takim stanie, ale wiedziała, że jeśli zostanie, będzie tylko gorzej. Pomogła szybko przenieść się Willowi w jakieś ukrycie i pobiegła do Undertakera, obiecując, że niedługo wróci. Ostatnie, co Spears ujrzał to znikająca sylwetka dziewczyny. Opadł bez sił…

_Widział siebie, jak idzie przez las. Poranna mgła i rosa na źdźbłach trawy. Widział promienie słońca przebijające się przez korony drzew. Słyszał słodki śmiech. Głos, który go wołał. Prosił, aby podszedł. Aby go znalazł. Szedł ślepo za nim. Podążał niczym w transie. Coraz głośniejszy i bliższy. To było tam. Za ogromną skałą. To tam. Z uśmiechem zajrzał za kamień, lecz to, co zobaczył nie dało mu powodu do zadowolenia. Słodki śmiech zamienił się w ten okropny, szaleńczy śmiech. Opętany. Śmiech mordercy. Ciało, bez oczu, z ust leci krew strumieniem. Przywiązane za nadgarstki do gałęzi. Całe ciało w ranach. Pocięte. Bez duszy… to ciało i ta dusza, którą tak kochał… to…_

* * *

**Wiem, to chamskie przerywać w takim momencie. W dodatku coś krótki ten rozdział wyszedł, ale nie chciałam więcej zdradzić. Jedno słowo, a wiadomo, co w następnym rozdziale będzie. A tak to nawet nie wiadomo, czy William przeżyje :D Choć teoretycznie historia wtedy by się skończyła, ale coś wymyśle ;p W każdym razie kończę, bo mnie żołądek boli, ale muszę się pochwalić… Byłam na Magnificonie i wyściskałam Undertakera, Grella, Sebastiana, Ciela i Drocella! xD A do tego od trzech dni mam 16 lat! Więc, choć ten rozdział jest trochę smutny, to jest to taki… prezent ode mnie dla mnie. ;) I dla was właściwie też. Dziękuję, że ktoś to czyta! ;)**

**Kuroshitsuji** **© Yana Toboso**

**Grell: (czyta) _"Gdyby to był Sutcliffe, mocne uderzenie kosą sprawdziłoby się idealnie, jednak kobiety bić nie wypada, przy czym właśnie to powtarzał czerwonowłosy shinigami za każdym razem, gdy jego szef go bił ."_ (chwila konsternacji) Czy ty sądzisz, że ja nie jestem kobietą? **

**Autor: Tak, jesteś stuprocentowym... dziewiędziesięcio... osiem... oj, fizycznie jesteś mężczyzną! **

**Grell: : Ale ja nie chcę. Ja chcę być kobietą.**

**Autor: Chcieć to sobie możesz. Ew. wydać kupę kasy na operację i może kiedy... Grell? Grell, gdzie jesteś? ... Ups... :3 **


	7. 06 Właśnie tak, jak być nie powinno cz2

**Siedzi dziecko do czwartej w nocy i pisze romansidła (mam nadzieję, że ten part was nie zanudzi, bo rzeczywiście takie smętne coś mi wyszło)… całe szczęście, że święta są, więc jest dobrze. Mogę sobie posiedzieć.**

* * *

Ból przeszywał całe jego ciało. Zastanawiał się, gdzie znajduje się ta wielka moc Shinigami. To szybkie gojenie się ran, zero bólu, zawsze żywi. Gdzie to wszystko się podziało, do jasnej cholery? Czuł pustkę w brzuchu. I wcale nie chodzi o to, że nie jadł od kilku dni. On po prostu miał tam dziurę wielkości pięści. Wszystko przez te demony, piekielne stworzenia, obrzydliwe, ohydne, wstrętne i podłe. Potwory. Potwory, które potrafią zadawać jedynie ból.

Siedzieli obok jego łóżka i z niecierpliwości wyczekiwali jego przebudzenia. Nie budził się, a minęły już dwa dni. Undertaker zrobił, co w jego mocy, aby William przeżył. Póki, co żyje…, ale nie wiadomo, co dalej. Grell przysypiał na sofie obok łóżka, a Emily stała w oknie i przyglądała się, jak złote liście spadały z drzew, powoli. Opadały. Krople deszczu tańczyły na szybie. Uderzały, umierały i spływały. Zostawiając ślad po sobie. Twarz dziewczyny była teraz porównywalna z tą szybą. Prawie przezroczysta, brudna, obmyta kroplami. Łzami. Pojedynczymi, które powolnie wypływały z kącików jej oczu i odznaczały się na bladych policzkach Emi. Krwawy ślad ręki Williama nadal znaczył jej szyję. Jeżeli on z tego nie wyjdzie, ten znak zostanie z nią na zawsze. Emily poczuwała się winna. W końcu to przy niej to się stało, na jej oczach, a ona… nie zrobiła nic. Nie ruszyła się. Nie obroniła go, a mogła. Gdyby tylko bardziej uważała. Przecież wiedziała, że demony nie są przyjaznymi stworzeniami. Spotkanie choćby jednego jest groźne nawet dla Shinigami. A co dopiero spotkanie dwóch. Lucky i Kira… Dwie pary diabelnie czerwonych oczu. Dziewczyna obiecała sobie, że jeśli dojdzie do tego, że on… umrze. Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zrobi, będzie zemsta. Na tych dwóch przeklętych potworach. Emily westchnęła głośno i odwróciła się w stronę Williama. Leżał bez ruchu, nawet nie oddychał. O to się akurat nie martwiła, bo dobrze wiedziała, że Shinigami nie potrzebują tego. Tak mało czasu wystarczyło, aby dziewczyna przywiązała się do całej tej zgrai nienormalnych facetów. Za każdego mogłaby teraz oddać życie. Za każdym poszłaby w ogień. Jako człowiek nie posiadała prawdziwej rodziny. Ojciec wyjechał, matka umarła, służba ją zostawiła i wyrzuciła. Każdy człowiek na ulicy traktował ją jak śmiecia. Nikt nie wiedział, kim była naprawdę. Jako człowiek nie kochała, nie ufała, nie wierzyła. Teraz kocha ich wszystkich, ufa im i wierzy w nich i im. Nigdy nikt jej nie kochał. Matka nie zdążyła, ojciec miał jej dosyć. Tutaj… jest inaczej. Tu czuje się kochana, bezpieczna; żyje spokojnie, a właściwe żyłaby, gdyby nie stan jej szefa. Ktoś zapukał do drzwi i delikatnie je uchylił, a zza nich wysunęła się blond czupryna.

- Hej. I jak? Nadal się nie obudził? – Ronald wszedł po cichu i stanął obok Emily. Ronald traktował dziewczynę niczym swoją siostrę. Dokuczał jej, ale nie w zły sposób. Zwierzał jej się, pytał o rady, czasem to on doradzał. Lubił jej docinać i wytykać błędy, ale dzięki temu stawała się lepsza. Grell był jak siostra i przyjaciółka. Co noc plotkowały i śmiały się do upadłego. Nigdy nie zapomni, jak przez ponad cztery godziny nabijały się z różowych bokserek Williama. William… też był dla niej jak brat. Ale taki starszy, o wiele starszy brat. Brat i przyjaciel, albo raczej doświadczony Shinigami. Zawsze musiała odnosić się do niego z szacunkiem, słuchać go i robić, co jej każe. Oczywiście to była teoria, a w praktyce wyglądało to różnie. Uwielbiała, jak patrzył na nią ze złością, kiedy odmawiała wykonania czegoś. Jak się z nim przekomarzała. Lubiła stawiać na swoim. On zazwyczaj odpuszczał, choć przez to czasem bywał w gorszym humorze, jednak Emily zawsze starała się to naprawić. Jako kobieta, ładna, młoda i, jak to Grell powiedział, słodka, wystarczył jej jeden uśmiech, by rozweselić wszystkich. Głupia mina czy zachowanie też znajdowały swoje zastosowanie. Czasem najlepsze było udawanie oburzonej, bo wszyscy uważali to za dziecinne, ale słodkie, a wtedy atmosfera w pracy bardzo się poprawiała.

- Niestety… - Do oczu napłynęła jej fala łez. Zakryła twarz dłońmi i zjechała po ścianie. Przyciągnęła nogi do siebie i siedziała tak przez dłuższą chwilę. Ronald usiadł obok niej i objął ją ramieniem. Delikatnie głaskał po głowie i prosił, aby się uspokoiła. – To moja wina. Mogłam coś zrobić, a stałam, jak ostatnia idiotka. Czemu zawsze muszę wszystko zepsuć?

- Ciiii… nic nie zepsułaś. Skąd mogłaś wiedzieć, co zrobią te dwa demony? To był błąd, że poszliście sami, ale jak widać, tak miało być i tyle.

- Nie umiesz pocieszać, wiesz? – To była półprawda. Było to dla niej pocieszenie, bo przez chwilę na jej twarzy zagościł uśmiech. Śmiech przez łzy.

- Wiem…, ale spokojnie, będzie dobrze. Już z nie takich opresji wychodzili gorsi od niego. William, choć może wydawać się typem spokojnym gościem od papierków, to tak naprawdę, od czasu Undertakera, jest jednym z najsilniejszych i najzdolniejszych Shinigami. Jedyne, czym się różnią, to to, że Undertaker umiał się wyluzować. William ma z tym problemy. On nawet rzadko sypia, co może być też powodem, że teraz nie może się wyleczyć. Bycie Shinigami to jedno, ale odpocząć musi każdy. Potrzebujemy tego, co ludzie. No może z wyjątkiem powietrza, ale jeść, spać owszem. Nie jesteśmy jak demony czy anioły.

- Uch, jak tylko się obudzi, to chyba mu przyłożę… - Emily gotowa była nauczyć Williama dbania o siebie, sprawiając mu krzywdę, tak na początek.

- Oj, Emi. Lepiej przypilnuj, aby jadł i spał. To raczej wystarczy. Nie musisz go od razu bić. – Ronald uśmiechnął się i pogłaskał Emi po głowie.

- Jak ja cię czasem nienawidzę. Jak ja mam go niby upilnować? Hę? – Dziewczyna wyczekiwała odpowiedzi Ronalda, jednak ciszę przerwał Grell i jego jęczenia.

- Uuu… Seeeebbbbaaachhhaaaan… Seeeebuuuś, kootkkuuu, no chodź do mamusi, … ona pokaże ci, co dobreee… aaaaaa! Uuu! – Emily i Ronald spojrzeli na siebie, po czym wybuchli niepohamowanym śmiechem, który zbudził sennego kochanka. Grell z łoskotem runął na ziemię, przetarł oczy i zaczął masować obolały tyłek.

- No co? Śmiejecie się, jakby niewiadomo, co się stało i budzicie damę! Wstydźcie się! – Niestety groźby Grella nie działały, a oni oboje nadal turlali się po ziemi naśladując dźwięki, jakie wydawała czerwonowłosy jeszcze chwilę temu. Nawet nie zauważyli, że od kilku chwil im wyczynom przygląda się William. Z lekkim (praktycznie niewidocznym) uśmieszkiem na twarzy.

- Jestem nie zdolny do pracy przez kilka dni, a tu robi się kompletny chaos. Naprawdę, to poniżej waszej godności. – Cała trójka zerknęła na rannego, po czym wszyscy rzucili mu się na szyję.

- WILLIAM! – Grell od razu wycałował swojego szefa i nie miał zamiaru go puścić.

- Grellu Sutcliffe, proszę puść mnie, jeśli chcesz, abym pożył jeszcze trochę. – Na te słowa Sutcliffe odsunął się od Spearsa. – Kto mnie zastępuje w pracy?

- A ty znowu o pracy? Od samego początku? – Wyraz twarzy Emily nie ukazywał jej wewnętrznej radości. Zwróciła się w stronę Ronalda i dodała- Mówiłam ci, że przyłożę mu, jak się przebudzi to się nauczy.

- Spokojnie, spokojnie. Obiecuję, że będę bardziej na siebie uważał następnym razem. – Odparł Will, starając się udobruchać Emily.

- A ja tego dopilnuję. Chwilowo masz wolne od pracy, dopóki JA nie uznam, że możesz do niej wrócić, jasne? – Ronald wzrokiem rozkazał Williamowi zgodzić się, domyślając się co będzie, jeśli się sprzeciwi. Will przytaknął i uspokoił się trochę, kiedy zobaczył uśmiech Emily, która podeszła do niego i go przytuliła. – A tak swoją drogą, to przepraszam.

- Za co? – William zdziwił się, bo nie miał zielonego pojęcia, czemu dziewczyna przeprasza.

- Uważa, że to jej wina, to co się stało. – Odparł za nią Ronald.

- Żartujesz? – Spears spojrzał na dziewczynę, która siedziała obok niego ze spuszczoną głową. – To wcale nie twoja wina. Takie rzeczy się zdarzają, więc musisz się przyzwyczaić. Ważne, że wszyscy są zdrowi, prawda? –Spytał podnosząc głowę dziewczyny.

- Prawda… - powiedziała z uśmiechem i znów go przytuliła.

- No… Khem, to my wam nie przeszkadzaaaamyyy… CHODŹ GRELL! – Ronald wyciągnął Sutcliffe'a z pokoju za włosy, z czego Emily śmiała się przez dobre kilka minut. Leżał tak i patrzył, jak ona się śmieje. Wprawiało go to w dobry nastrój. Jej obecność mu pomagała. Patrząc tak, zauważył odcisk swojej dłoni na jej szyi. Oznaczało to, że była tu cały czas. Nie zostawiła go, nawet na chwilę. Czemu? Tak wielkie było poczucie winy? Czy tak bardzo zależało jej na jego zdrowiu? Na nim? To bez sensu… Niby czemu miało jej na nim zależeć? Kim on dla niej był? Szefem… nauczycielem. Nie to, co Grell czy Ronald. Przyjaciele, z czego jeden z nią plotkuje, a drugi ją podrywa. Dla Willa oczywista była chemia pomiędzy blondynem, a dziewczyną. W końcu Knox podrywał każdą napotkaną kobietę. Spears nie przejmował się tym, ale obiecał sobie, że jeżeli Ronald wyrządzi Emily jakąkolwiek krzywdę, to własnymi rękami go zabije. Czyli… to jemu, Williamowi, zależało na niej? Czyżby? Czemu, dlaczego? Co to ma w ogóle być? Will był ufny, szybko nawiązywał kontakty, ale… nigdy na nikim mu tak nie zależało. Co teraz było inaczej? Czym ona różni się od innych? Płcią, to na pewno, ale czy to miałoby powodować takie skutki? Z tymi problemami właśnie borykał się chłopak. Jednak próbował nie zawracać sobie tym głowy. Poczekał, aż dziewczyna przestanie się śmiać. Przez chwili patrzyli na siebie w milczeniu, jednak w końcu William postanowił je przerwać.

- Dobrze… to może teraz powiesz mi, co się działo, kiedy mnie „nie było"? – Emily uśmiechnęła się szyderczo i odparła.

- Chciałbyś. – Will zdziwił się odpowiedzią dziewczyny, która nagle wyszła, a po chwili wróciła niosąc coś za sobą. – Najpierw coś zjesz. – Powiedziała, po czym wyciągnęła przed siebie talerz z gorącym posiłkiem. William głośno westchnął, ale zrozumiał, że inaczej się nie da. Wziął talerz i przez dłuższą chwilę dziobał jedzenie, co zdenerwowało Emi. Dziewczyna wzięła sprawy w swoje ręce. Zabrała od niego talerz i widelec i zaczęła go karmić. Spears zachowywał się początkowo jak małe dziecko unikając „nadlatującego" posiłku, co zmusiło kobietę do obezwładnienia chłopaka. Usiadła na nim w rozkroku, przyciskając jego ręce, talerz postawiła na jego klatce. Jedną ręką podawała jedzenia, a drugą otworzyła mu buzię.

- Oj William… nie wygłupiaj się. Łyżeczka za Grella… - Emily swoją droga miała świetną zabawę.

- Chcesz, abym zwymiotował? – Zapytał przełykając jedzenie. Dziewczyna roześmiała się i tak mniej więcej wyglądał cały posiłek. Trochę męczący, więc na zakończenie William dodał krótko – Nigdy więcej.

- A będziesz grzecznie jadł? – Mina Willa mówiła sama za siebie.- W takim razie czekam na kolację. Może ty też mnie kiedyś tak nakarmisz, co? – Teraz nawet chłopak miał ochotę się zaśmiać.

- Może kiedyś. – Zerknął na nią, by dowiedzieć się w końcu, co działo się, kiedy on nie był w stanie użytku. – Powiesz mi wreszcie, kto jest waszym szefem?

- Powiem. – Dziewczyna poczekała chwilę, aby zabawić się Willem. – Undertaker. – Czarnowłosy mężczyzna omal nie zemdlał. Undertaker choć był wspaniałym Shinigami, to nie lubił reguł, a to one powinny być najważniejsze, dla kogoś kto ma być szefem. Straszne myśli przeszły przez głowę Spears'a.- Ale spokojnie. Wszyscy jeszcze żyjemy, budynek stoi, dusze pozbierane, papiery wypełnione, a Grell nie narozrabiał.

- I to wszystko zasługa Undertakera? – William nie mógł w to uwierzyć, coś mu nie pasowało.

- Prawie. – Jej uśmiech zdradził jednak, że maczała w tym palce. Chłopak spokojnie odetchnął.

- Chyba cię kocham. – I to był pierwszy raz, kiedy roześmiali się wspólnie. Do wieczora siedzieli i rozmawiali. Pierwszy raz Emily nie myślała o nim, jak o szefie, czy nauczycielu. Myślała o nim, jak o przyjacielu, którym chyba naprawdę się stał.

Kiedy Grell wszedł przed północą do Sali, aby sprawdzić, czy wszystko jest w porządku, zobaczył, jak oboje śpią. William w łóżku, a Emily na krześle obok z głową na jego ramieniu. Sutcliffe o mało nie wybuchł z podniecenia. Pobiegł szybko po swój aparat i wrócił biegiem, aby zrobić pamiątkowe zdjęcie.

- Będzie dla potomków. Jej! – Dodał wychodząc i patrząc na fotografię. Tylko do tej pory nie wiadomo, czy chodziło o jego potomków, czy o jakichś innych…

* * *

**Ładnie, prawda? … Ok., żartuję, żartuję. Nie bądźcie, aż tak brutalni. Mamy epizodycznego Grella i Ronalda oraz Emily i Williama na pierwszym planie. Lubię, jak jest mało postaci, bo można się skupić na tych właściwych. Jakbym tu miała z dwudziestkę postaci, to bym rady nie dała. Podziwiam Toboso, że pomimo tego iż przedstawia głównie Ciela i Sebastiana, to tak ładnie potrafi dodać innych, a przy okazji ich nie pogubić. Przynajmniej większość, co o cyrku, czy Madam Red nie mówię. Dobra… wyjątkowo się z rozdziałem sprężyłam. Z dnia na dzień… nieźle. Poprzedni rozdział pisałam dwa razy. Pierwsza wersja mi nie pasowała. A ten rozdział to kontynuacja tamtego. Stąd tytuł… nie, nie uważam was za półgłówków, siebie uważam za półgłówka i sobie właśnie tłumaczę, co tu nakombinowałam. ;) **

**Ech, szkoda gadać, co się z człowiekiem o takich godzinach wyrabia. Thanks for Reading, reviews and everything! ;p**

**William: Czy ja na serio będę zmuszany do jedzenia?**

**Autor: Nie ze mną rozmawiaj. **

**William: …**

**Emily: Owszem, skoro jeść nie chcesz, to cię zmuszę. **

**William: Czemu mnie tak torturujecie? **

**Autor&Emily: Bo to fajne? :3**

**Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso **


	8. 07 Wesołych Walentynek

**Gadanie zostawiam sobie na koniec…**

* * *

Minął tydzień, zanim Emily zezwoliła Williamowi na powrót do pracy, oczywiście nadal kontrolowanej. Pilnowała go cały czas, od świtu do nocy, a czasem w nocy też. Ostatnim czasy zaczęła zachowywać się jak matka. Pomagała Grellowi i Ronaldowi w sprawach sercowych, wybierała im ubrania, prała, prasowała, robiła czasem jedzenie, gdyż stołówka czynna była tylko do ósmej wieczorem. Nie przeszkadzało jej to, bo czuła się potrzebna. Wszyscy ją lubili, szanowali, ale odnosili się do niej, jak do przyjaciółki, jak do kobiety w ich wieku, która ułatwia im codzienne funkcjonowanie. Kochali ją. Duża siostrzyczka do gnębienia i uwielbiania.

Kolejny wieczór. Emily, wprawiona już, wypisywała kolejne dokumenty, powoli udawało jej się zmniejszyć zaległości, z którymi to William próbował uporać się przez ostatnie kilka dekad. Grell siedział przed lustrem i czesał swoje długie, lśniące, czerwone włosy, wydając przy tym odgłosy zachwytu i zadowolenia. Zerknął na Emily i przez chwilę przyglądał jej się. W tej chwili przypominała mu trochę Spearsa. Fryzura na siłę ułożona, cienie pod oczami przykryte korektorem, okulary osuwające się powoli z nosa i ta postawa. Sutcliffe zastanawiał się, jak ona tak wytrzymuje. Plecy proste i ani jednego ruchu przez ostatnie trzy godziny, nie licząc ruchów ręki. Pisała i pisała. Każde słowo dokładnie i starannie, niczym kaligraficznie.

- Emilyyyy~ -Grell postanowił coś z nią zrobić. Miał dość patrzenia, jak dziewczyna zaczyna wtapiać się w ich społeczeństwo i wypełnia tą dziurę, którą kiedyś nazywano „dłonią kobiety". Czyli to sprzątanie, gotowanie, niańczenie. Emily podporządkowała się temu i to właśnie Grella martwiło najbardziej. Emi naprawdę była kobietą niezależną, odważną, zabawną i cholernie seksowną. Bywała zadziorna, ale i słodka. Była taka, jaką Grell ją uwielbiał, a ostatnio się zmieniła, więc Sutcliffe postanowił to zatrzymać.

- Tak? – Zapytała, nie podnosząc głowy znad papierów.

- Tak sobie pomyślałem, że może… chciałabyś, abym … jakby to powiedzieć… - Shinigami okrążył jej stół i przysiadł na rogu. Bawiąc się włosami, patrzył w przestrzeń i szukał odpowiednich słów. Emily, na chwilę odrywając się od pracy, patrzyła uważnie na starszego kolegę. – Może mała metamorfoza? – Grell ukazał komplet swoich ostrych ząbków i zamrugał kilka razy.

- Jak to… metamorfoza? – Sutcliffe nie czekając już na nic, złapał dziewczynę za nadgarstek i pociągnął na fotel obok. Kazał jej zamknąć oczy i przestać się przejmować. Wyciągnął z szafki cały sprzęt fryzjerski i wszystkie możliwe kosmetyki i zaczął przemianę. Emily odprężyła się i nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy przysnęła. Czerwonowłosy w tym czasie dokonał paru zmian w wyglądzie dziewczyny i nim się spostrzegli, był już poranek. Emi obudziła się, a kiedy spojrzała w lustro nie mogła uwierzyć, że to ona. Wycieniowane włosy sięgające ramion, kiedyś w kolorze złota, teraz kasztanowe wpadające w rudy. Delikatna, nierówna grzywka spadała na jej oczy. Wyrównane brwi, wymalowane rzęsy, powieki w delikatny odcieniu fioletu przechodzącego dalej w czerń. Bladoróżowe, błyszczące i pełne usta na jej bladej cerze.

- A teraz przebierz się w to i do pracy, starczy tego dobrego. – W lustrze ujrzała Grella, który cały czas stał za nią. Emily rzuciła mu się na szyję i go wyściskała. Zawsze była szarą myszką, bo kimże może być „Dziewczynka z ulicy"? Wzięła strój od przyjaciela i udała się do sypialni. Ściągnęła z siebie marynarkę i założyła ubrania dane jej przez Sutcliffe'a. Przez dłuższy moment zastanawiała się, co mogło spowodować całe to zachowanie Grella i doszła do wniosku, że to po prostu Grell. Dopóki nie zerknęła na kalendarz. Czternasty luty… walentynki. Sutcliffe znany był z uwielbienia dla tego święta. Wszystko czerwone, miłość w powietrzu, wszyscy pięknie wyglądają, pary chodzą po parku i jedzą wielkie, czerwone lizaki w kształcie serc. Pluszowe misie zalewające każdą wystawę sklepową na ulicy. Do tego, był to jedyny dzień, w którym Sutcliffe miał zezwolenie na ubranie, czego tylko zapragnie. Oczywiście było tam kilka dopisków z dokładnym uwzględnieniem, czego jednak nie może, gdyż mogą dane stroje budzić zniesmaczenie i obrazę u niektórych shinigami/ludzi.

Grell na widok Emily podskoczył w geście radości. W końcu to jego ubrania, więc jakim cudem mogłyby mu się nie podobać? Krótka czerwona spódniczka, elegancka, biała bluzka z dość sporym dekoltem i ciemnoczerwona kamizelka, która jeszcze bardziej uwydatniała wdzięki Emi. Jej włosy spięte w kucyk, ulubiony naszyjnik podkreślający jej bladą, smukłą szyję, czarne rękawiczki. Kosa podpięta(z pomocą Grella) do lewego uda z pomocą podwiązki (dziwnym trafem była czerwona), a do tego czerwono-czarne, wiązane do kostek siedmiocentymetrowe obcasy.

- Ślicznie! Gdybym był facetem to chyba bym się z tobą umówił! – Grell nie mógł się nadziwić widokiem Emily.

- Jeśli bym się zgodziła. – Dziewczyna pokazała mu z uśmiechem język i okręciła się kilka razy. – Nie wygląda to zbyt… wyzywająco?

- Oj tam, raz w roku możesz sobie pozwolić, zresztą… Williamowi szczęka opadnie! – Sutcliffe zaklaskał i zaczął biegać w tą i z powrotem w poszukiwaniu stroju dla siebie.

- A czemu miałoby mi na tym zależeć? – Spytała Emily poszukując w szufladzie wczoraj wypisywanych dokumentów. Sutcliffe zatrzymał się nagle i próbował coś wymyślić.

Grell Sutcliffe, znana swatka i wielbicielka romansów, szczególnie tych „zakazanych", flirciara i złodziejka męskich serc. Upatrzyła sobie ostatnio Emily za ofiarę i za wszelką cenę próbowała ją na siłę uszczęśliwić. Robiła wszystko, aby tylko ta poczuła coś do Williama… poczuła… szacunek. Lecz to nie oto chodziło Sutcliffe.

- Nie wiem… może, jako kobieta, tak myślę, chciałabyś czasem poflirtować, zabawić się? A William to naprawdę przystojny mężczyzna. Wiesz, jak szukasz mężczyzny to do niego. Najlepszy kandydat, uwierz. Sama bym go wzięła, ale on… przegrywa z moim Sebastiankiem! Och Sebastian, czemuś ty jesteś Sebastian? – Grell wybrnął z opresji w sposób… Grellowy. Jak nie wiadomo, co robić, to zawsze najlepiej GRAĆ. Tak twierdził Sutcliffe. I uciekł do łazienki. Emily głośno westchnęła i przejrzała się ponownie w lustrze. Obejrzała się z każdej strony, kładąc duży nacisk na tyły.

- William mnie zabije… - stwierdziła zbierając papiery i wychodząc z mieszkania. Dumnym krokiem szła korytarzem. Choć nie dawała tego po sobie poznać, to wewnątrz cieszyły ją te wszystkie spojrzenia. Jedyna kobieta Shinigami, ubrana w TAKI strój, samotna, seksowna. Czego więcej można chcieć? Spojrzenia pełne pożądania i opuszczone szczęki. Widok uszczęśliwiający większość kobiet. To wtedy mają największą władzę. Nawet Ronald na jej widok nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Jedyne, co udało mu się wydusić to „WOW". Emily minęła go i weszła do biura Williama. Każdy facet rzuciłby wszystko, aby tylko popatrzeć na nią w tym momencie…, czym więc był William?

- Słucham?- Spytał nie podnosząc głowy znad papierów. Emily tupała nogą ze zniecierpliwieniem. Will rzucił na nią wzrokiem i wrócił do pracy, na sekundę. Zdał sobie sprawę, kto stoi przed nim. Pierwszą jego myślą było, że zaraz dziewczyna go ukara za przepracowywanie się, a chwilę później dotarło do niego, jak ubrana jest Emi. – Nadal mieszkasz z Grellem?

- Tak, czy to ci przeszkadza? A może przeszkadza ci mój dzisiejszy strój? A może to ja ci przeszkadzam? Wiesz, powiem ci, co jest twoim problemem teraz… praca! Nie powinno cię tu jeszcze być! Rozumiem, że każdy ma jakieś uzależnienia… nałogi. Alkohol, poker, tytoń, imprezy, ale TY pobijasz ich wszystkich o głowę. Uzależnienie od pracy… pracoholik. Nie miałabym nic przeciwko temu, jeżeli by ci to nie szkodziło, a niestety, szkodzi i to bardzo! – Emily wcale nie była wściekła o to, że William pracuje od rana. Wiedziała, że ostatnio i tak dba o siebie. Bardziej zdenerwował ją sposób, w jaki Spears zareagował na jej widok. Spojrzenie pełne zdziwienia, a później, swego stylu, obrzydzenia, lub raczej zniesmaczenia. Jeszcze ten komentarz o mieszkaniu z Sutcliffem. To przebrało miarkę. – A zresztą, co ja się przejmuję! – Dodała, wychodząc z hukiem z biura. Ronald, który stał w pobliżu przyglądał się przez chwilę oddalającej się dziewczynie, po czym pobiegł za nią. Kiedy ją dogonił, zobaczył, że jest cała czerwona ze złości. Doszli tak na zewnątrz i dopiero tam Knox zaczął rozmowę.

- Co się stało? Nigdy nie wyszłaś od niego tak zdenerwowana. Coś nie tak? – Dziewczyna nie odpowiedziała, tylko przytuliła się do chłopaka. Ten roześmiany zaprowadził ich pod niedalekie drzewo. Usiedli spokojnie w cieniu, a Emily opowiedziała, co ją zdenerwowało.

- Wiesz, może źle to zrozumiałaś? – Knox próbował usprawiedliwić szefa. Wiedział w końcu, że William nie jest do nikogo źle nastawiony, a w szczególności do Emily. Dodatkowo Emi była naprawdę piękną kobietą i nawet w worku po ziemniakach wyglądałaby, jak miss świata. Strój wybrany przez Sutcliffe, może i był prowokacyjny, ale Bachet prezentowała się w nim cudownie. Wyglądała seksownie i zadziornie, ale z nutką elegancji i tajemniczości. Była tą, którą można podziwiać, ale spróbuj tylko dotknąć… a zginiesz. I nawet taki William nie spojrzałby na nią ze zniesmaczeniem.

- Jak mogłam to źle zrozumieć? – Emily patrzyła na blondyna smutnym wzrokiem. Ten jednak tylko się uśmiechnął i przymknął oczy. Przez chwilę panowała cisza.

- Tak swoją drogą… wesołych walentynek. – Ronald wyciągnął z kieszeni małe serduszko, które okazało się być paczką czekoladek.

- Heh… dziękuję. – Odparła, po czym zostawiła na policzku Knoxa ciepły pocałunek. Ronald przedstawił na swojej twarzy paletę odcieni różu i czerwieni, odchrząknął i wstał z ziemi.

- Chodź.- Powiedział, wyciągając rękę w stronę dziewczyny.

- Gdzie? – Wstała z pomocą Ronalda, a ten wziął ją na barana i ruszył.

- Zobaczysz. – Oboje śmiali się i dokuczali sobie przy okazji. Blondyn zdawał się czuć coś do Emily. Jak już było wspomniane Emi do najbrzydszych nie należała. Posiadała wyjątkową urodę. A jej oczy świeciły, jak gwiazdy. Włosy rozwiane przez wiatr i ten słodki uśmiech ukazujący jasne, perłowe, proste zęby. Szli przez wielki kawał zieleni, lecz nie mieli pojęcia, że ktoś ich obserwuje. Tym razem na szczęście nie były to demony, lecz William T. Spears, który przyglądał się tej scenie ze swojego okna. Nie był zły, czy zazdrosny… czuł się źle. Był sam. Znowu. Choć wkoło jest tyle osób, on zawsze jest sam. Kiedy nadarzyła się okazja, aby wyrwać się z tych czterech ścian, wyjść na spacer i to nie samemu, on wszystko spieprzył. Co prawda nie do końca wiedział, jak to zrobił, ale był pewien, że Emily była na niego obrażona.

Jego rozmyślania przerwało pukanie do drzwi. Usiadł z powrotem przy biurku i zaprosił gościa do środka.

- GRELLU SUTCLIFFE! MASZ NATYCHMIAST IŚĆ DO MIESZKANIA I ZAŁOŻYĆ COKOLWIEK, CO JEDNAK NIE SPOWODUJE U MNIE ODRUCHÓW WYMIONTYCH, A INNYCH NIE DOPROWADZI DO STANU PRZEDZAWAŁOWEGO! ALE JUŻ! – William tolerował zachowanie i styl ubierania się Sutcliffe'a, lecz były pewne granice. Przekroczone zostały właśnie teraz. Czerwonowłosy Shinigami stał ze spuszczoną głową przed Spearsem. Ubrany w czerwoną, koronkową miniówkę, pończochy – kabaretki, czerwone, piętnastocentymetrowe szpilki i półprzezroczystą bluzkę z dekoltem sięgającym pępka. Długie, czerwone paznokcie, krwistoczerwone usta, sztuczne rzęsy. Włosy spięte w elegancki koczek, a do tego piła mechaniczna. Prostytutka – morderca, jakby to ludzie pomyśleli.

- Ale Willu~ …

- Grell, jako kobieta, powiniene… powinnaś się szanować, a takie stroje nie świadczą o tobie dobrze. Wyglądasz, jak… panna lekkich obyczajów, bez urazy. Jeśli nie chcesz dziś usłyszeć obraźliwych, bądź perwersyjnych komentarzy… dobrze ci radzę, idź się przebierz. – William spróbował w inny sposób zmusić kolegę do zmiany ubioru. Dzięki Bogu, udało się. Sutcliffe sobie poszedł. William odetchnął z ulgą i usiadł na fotelu. Cisza, spokój, słoneczko świeci, ptaszki ćwierkają, delikatny wiaterek wlatuje do pokoju przez okno… Spears po chwili spał, jak niemowlę. Lecz tak to tylko wyglądało…

_- UCIEKAJ! –Krzyki, krew, deszcz, ogień. Armagedon. Koniec świata. Największa wojna w dziejach historii. Wojna, pomiędzy dobrem, a złem. Anioły kontra diabły, demony kontra Shinigami. Walczyli ramie w ramię. On obok niej, ona obok niego. Ten cios był przeznaczony dla niego, ale to ONA go przyjęła. Leżała w jego ramionach i umierała na jego oczach. Najgorsze, co może być. Patrzeć, jak twoja ukochana umiera w twoich ramionach. Jej ostatnio słowa… „Kocham Cię"… _

_- Ja Ciebie też, …ale czy to coś zmieni? – Czy miłość oddaje życie? Czy miłość przezwycięża śmierć? Czemu wszyscy są śmiertelni? I czemu to właśnie ci, którym najbardziej zależy, …czemu to oni właśnie umierają? _

_Krew na jego rękach, rana w sercu. Jej martwe oczy patrzą na niego. Ostatnia iskra zgasła i nawet jego przeraźliwy krzyk jej nie obudzi. Krzyk najstraszliwszy, najboleśniejszy i najgłośniejszy… umiera z miłości… straconej na zawsze…_

Kiedy się przebudził, od razu podszedł do okna. Na zewnątrz urządzili sobie piknik. Rozłożony koc, koszyk z jedzeniem. Śmiali się, rozmawiali, jedli i pili. Ronald, Emily, Grell, Alan i Eric.

- Raz się żyje… - Spears wyszedł z biura i udał się krętymi korytarzami na dwór. Cała piątka ucichła, kiedy zbliżył się ich szef. Pewni, że zaraz zagoni ich do pracy.

- Mogę się przyłączyć? – Zapytał niemal z uśmiechem. Wszyscy popatrzyli na siebie i wybuchli śmiechem. William przez chwilę stał zmieszany. Emily opanowała się, jako pierwsza, delikatnie się uśmiechnęła.

- Oczywiście, siadaj.- Jej głosy był, jak muzyka dla jego uszu. Taki dźwięczny, taki słodki. Po prostu cudowny. Bawili się do wieczora. Eric i Alan zebrali się wcześniej. Grell i Ronald uciekli na randki, a Emily została z Willem, aby posprzątać wszystko. Spears miał w głowie mętlik. Stał z nią sam na sam, a jego żołądek wywracał się do góry nogami. Podszedł do niej bliżej, aby powiedzieć to jedno słowo.

- Przepraszam. – Niemal szeptem. Wystraszyła się, lecz kiedy się odwróciła na jej twarzy od razu zagościł uśmiech. Ciarki, jakie przeszły jej plecy, choć to niesamowite, sprawiły jej przyjemność.

- Nie ma, za co… - Byli blisko siebie. Może bliżej niżeliby kiedykolwiek chcieli. W tej chwili, jakoś im to nie przeszkadzało. Denerwująca była ta odległość, chcieli ją zlikwidować. W ciszy, coraz bliżej siebie i coraz bliżej. Słońce zachodziło, zostawiając na niebie krwawe ślady, zerwał się zimny wiatr. Ubiór Emily nie pozwalał jej na przebywanie w takiej pogodzie. Zaczęła się trząść z zimna. Bliskość dawała jej ciepło, ale jeszcze niewystarczające. Patrzyła do góry, w jego oczy. Wspięła się na palce, rozchyliła usta, jak i on. Trzy milimetry, dwa milimetry, jeden milimetr…

- Chyba powinniśmy wracać. – William T. Spears po raz kolejny w swojej karierze zaprzepaścił szansę na lepsze życie...

- Tak… też tak… sądzę. – Szybkim krokiem oddaliła się w stronę budynku, a kiedy Will tam wszedł nie było już nikogo.

- William… jesteś idiotą. – Stwierdził, po czym ruszył w stronę biura wypisywać papiery. Kilka metrów przed drzwiami usłyszał, jak ktoś biegnie, a po chwili z za rogu wyłoniła się brunetka. Podbiegła do niego, wspięła się na palce i ucałowała go w policzek. Włosy miała mokre, a na sobie miała jedynie puszysty szlafrok.

- Wesołych Walentynek! – Krzyknęła i uciekła z powrotem w swoją stronę. William stał tak przez ponad kwadrans, dotykając swojego policzka. Na jego twarzy zabłąkał się uśmiech i stałby tam pewnie i z rok, gdyby nie doszły do niego krzyki Sutcliffe'a, który wróciła właśnie z, chyba nieudanej, randki.

* * *

**Nie czepiać się zmian pogody! To świat shinigami, tam pogoda to skończona su…per modelka. Wybredna i zmienna. Uch, się dziś napracowałam…, Choć początek trochę mi ślamazarnie szedł to dalej było lepiej. Wiem, że z Williama zrobiłam taką… no… takiego… rozbabranego w marzeniach romantyka od siedmiu boleści, ale… oj tam, oj tam. Dostanie mu się za to, zobaczycie! XD**

**Swoją drogą wchodzę na nowy poziom popularności Ficka… powstają do niego ilustrację! Wszystko dzięki mojej ulubionej (i jedynej (śmiać się czy płakać?)) Komentatorki, której chcę bardzo, ale to bardzo podziękować.:D Każdy komentarz, tu czy na dewiancie, rysunek, czy cokolwiek… daje mi wielką inspirację, płacę za to brakiem snu, ale mam to gdzieś, bo sen w nocy mi się chwilowo nie przydaje… kocham być w trzeciej gimnazjum i kocham święta. Przy okazji muszę zanieść podanie do liceum. o.O Lepiej o tym nie zapomnieć**

**Koniec gadania… następny rozdział kiedyśtam (zależy od INSPIRACJI… (jak mi ktoś zaraz Liptona poleci to go trzasnę! XD)), ale obiecuję na 99% wrócić do akcji i nie opisywać sytuacji niczym z tych Arlekinów, czy jak im tam. : **

**Kuroshitsuji (c) Yana Toboso**

**William: Wow...**

**Autor: Mówiłam...**

**William: Co niby mówiłaś?**

**Autor: Nic, nic, tak do siebie...**

**William: Eche... bierz się do roboty, a nie gadasz sama do siebie... (wychodzi z pokoju)**

**Autor: No to się doigrał... :3 **

**...**

**Grell: CZEMU NIKT MNIE NIE KOCHAAAAAAA~ ? (*smark*) Odchodzę, więc w niepamięć!... Och... zapomnijcie o mnie!**

**Autor: Nie ma sprawy! :D **

**Grell: (wyciąga piłę mechaniczną)**

**Autor: Na żartach się panienka nie zna? :) **

**Koniec tego dobrego, idę spać! Dobranoc! **


	9. 08 Niedoszłe Zebranie

**Daję tylko znać, że tu jest początek rozdziału! :)**

* * *

Słoneczny poranek nastał w świecie Shinigami. Powoli wiosna witała się ze wszystkimi, ptaszki ćwierkały, słoneczko przygrzewało, kwiatki kwitły, alergicy kichali, a Grell…

- GDZIE.SĄ.?~ Katastrofa, normalnie katastrofa! Emilyyyy~ Emuś, kochanie. Nie widziałaś może moich butów? Tych wiesz, czerwonych…

- Czerwone… wiesz, poszukaj tam, w tym stosie czerwonych ciuchów. – Emily wskazała na górę ubrań we wszystkich odcieniach czerwieni. Czerwone buty, problem był taki, że Grell posiadał niemalże sto par butów, z czego dziesięć było czerwono-jakichś, a tylko jedna para była całkowicie czarna.

- Emiii, nie wygłupiaj się. Chodzi mi o te pięciocentymetrowe, z odkrytym palcami, zapinane na sprzączkę, do kostki. Wiesz które? – Bachet spojrzała na niego z politowaniem i pokręciła głową.

- Grellu Sutcliffe… - Czerwonowłosy shinigami przechylił głowę na bok ze zdziwieniem.

- Mówisz, jak William… - Gdyby tylko wzrok mógłby zabić.

- Grellu Sutcliffe, masz się natychmiast uspokoić. Masz dziesięć minut na sprzątnięcie wszystkiego w tym mieszkaniu. Ubrania mają być powieszone w szafie, buty ułożone, papiery poskładane. Podłoga ma lśnić. Do tego masz być już całkowicie gotowy do pracy. Dziesięć minut. – Emily skrzyżowała ręce na piersi i przyglądała się chłopakowi.

- A co jeśli nie zdążę? – Grell uśmiechnął się perfidnie, ukazując szereg rekinich zębów.

- Wtedy się wyprowadzam. – Mina czerwonowłosemu zrzedła, kiedy usłyszał, co powiedziała jego przyjaciółka.

- Aaa…a niby do, … do kogo? Chyba nie do Williama? – Emily rozchyliła usta i zastanawiała się, co powiedzieć. Postanowiła brnąć dalej w „grę". Albo ona, albo Grell.

- Do niego, albo do Ronalda. Zobaczymy, ktoś mnie na pewno przyjmie. Sądzisz, że nie znalazłby się chętny? Wiesz, że umiem gotować… - Emily mówiła dalej, a Grell wspominał, jak fajnie się z nią mieszkało. Przeraziła go jedynie myśl, że Emi mogłaby robić u kogoś, to samo, co u niego. On, jako kobieta, przyzwyczajony był do widoku kobiecego ciała, więc kiedy Emily wychodziła z łazienki owinięta jedynie krótkim ręcznikiem, nie robiło to na nim wrażenia. Piżamę miała od niego, jego ulubiona, kiedy się w nią jeszcze mieścił. Czerwona, wykonana z atłasu, z koronkowymi zdobieniami, sięgająca do połowy ud… Nie może pozwolić, aby ktokolwiek inny ją tak zobaczył. Grell z prędkością światła uprzątnął wszystkie rzeczy, założył jakiekolwiek buty i stał już gotowy przed brunetką.

- … Tak, więc… - Dziewczyna przestała mówić i rozejrzała się po pokoju, który lśnił czystością. – Kiedy ty to… jak?

- Idziemy, czy nie? – Chłopak uśmiechnął się i otworzył przed nią drzwi. Kobieta, nadal zszokowana, wyszła z mieszkania i udała się po dokumenty.

- Zwariuję z tobą… - dodała na koniec, odchodząc w przeciwną, do Grella, stronę.

- Heeej! Co tam? – Emily usiadła naprzeciwko Williama i czekała, aż skończy on wypisywać jakieś dane. Odłożył długopis i oparł się na fotelu.

- Nieźle. Od razu uprzedzę twoje pytanie. Nie pracowałem w nocy, spałem. – Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się ciepło i popatrzyła na biurko. W oczy rzuciło jej się zdjęcie w czarnej, klasycznej ramce. Wzięła je do ręki i przyjrzała się mu bliżej. Obrazek przedstawiał całą ich grupę, jeszcze, kiedy Emily dopiero się uczyła. Eric, Alan, William, Grell, ona, Ronald i Undertaker. Miało to być typowe zdjęcie, ale… no właśnie. Grell zaczął stroić miny, mówić, że się jeszcze nie umalował. Ronald podrywał brunetkę, wtedy jeszcze blondynkę właściwie. Undertaker, w stroju codziennym, z urną ciasteczek, stał z boku i obserwował ich, czasami podśmiewając się. Na twarzy Willa malowała się frustracja. Emi poklepała go po ramieniu i tak wyglądało to zdjęcie. Spokojny Eric z Alanem, zdenerwowany Spears, Grell obrażony atakuje go od tył, Emily próbująca pocieszyć Willa, uśmiechająca się z politowaniem, Ronald z flirciarskim uśmieszkiem i Undertaker podjadający swoje psie chrupki. Zachichotała patrząc na to zdjęcie.

- Trzymasz je na biurku? Myślałam, że zamkniesz je w jakimś albumie i obejrzysz dopiero w ostatnich godzinach swego życia. – Odłożyła fotografię na biurko i zaczęła przyglądać się mężczyźnie.

- Tak jakoś… postawiłem i zapomniałem o nim. – Odparł, nie patrząc jej w oczy. Dziewczyna wstała i weszła na linię jego wzroku.

- Oczywiście, już ci wierzę. – William odwrócił głowę w przeciwną stronę. Emily głośno westchnęła i wróciła na miejsce. – Dobrze, co mam dzisiaj do roboty? – Will wyciągną plik folderów i podał go Bachet.

- To dla ciebie i Ronalda. Znajdź go, zbierzcie dusze i wracajcie. Wieczorem mamy zebranie.

- Jakie zebranie?- Brunetka ani razu jeszcze nie słyszała nic o zebraniach. Wiedziała, że są zebrania rady Shinigami, ale wtedy Spears by ich nie potrzebował, bo tylko on z ich wydziału należy do rady.

- Zebranie naszej grupy. O siódmej, nie spóźnijcie się. – Emily opuściła biuro swojego szefa i udała się w poszukiwaniu swojego partnera. Znalazła go oczywiście przy telefonie, który wisiał w holu głównym.

- Hejka, Emi. Coś się stało? Masz dziwną minę. – Ronald Knox zaczął swój dzień od kilku telefonów do paru słodkich dziewcząt.

- Jeżeli zrobiłeś sobie jakieś plany na dziś wieczór… - Knox potwierdził to kiwnięciem głowy.-… To je odwołaj.

- Łoł… Emily, wiesz… - Ronald żyje w swoim świecie i temu nie da się zaprzeczyć- Ja rozumiem, jestem przystojny i w ogóle czarujący. Widziałem, jak na mnie patrzysz. Jesteś równie cudowna, ale… - Brunetka zaczęła się śmiać, co zbiło blondyna z tropu.

- Ronald. Odpuść sobie to, co? Nie chcę się z tobą umówić, nie chcę iść z tobą na randkę, nie interesujesz mnie… w tym znaczeniu. Kocham cię jak brata i przyjaciela, ale… nie jesteś w moim typie. – Knox zasmucił się trochę, jednak już po chwili na jego twarz powrócił słodki uśmiech. Potargał włosy dziewczyny i otulił ją ramieniem. Ruszyli tak w stronę wyjścia, podczas kiedy Emily dokończyła, o co jej chodziło. – Plany musisz odwołać, bo William zwołał jakieś zebranie.

- Znowwuuu? Boże, on nie ma, co robić… - cisza, perfidny uśmieszek i ten wzrok. Nie wróżyło to niczego dobrego. Przynajmniej nie dla Emily. – Emuuuś, kochanie ty moje… mam pewną propozycję. Ja dziś mam bardzo ważne spotkanie…

- Z Garcią? – Po długich rozmowach z Ronaldem, poznać można było imiona dziewczyn z całego świata, lecz łatwo było się pogubić.

- Z kim? Co? Niee… - Knox zamieszał się, ale po chwili kontynuował. – Z Angeliką. – Emi uśmiechnęła się i zastanowiła, czy Ronald w końcu zwiąże się z kimkolwiek na dłuższy okres czasu.

- Dobra, mów, o co ci chodzi. Mamy sporo pracy… - Knox wyciągnął swoją kosę i ruszył w stronę portalu, a za nim dziewczyna. Tam, opowiedział o swoim „genialnym" planie.

Wieczorem tylko Emily wróciła z pracy. Ronald został już przed swoją ulubioną restauracją w oczekiwaniu na swoją ukochaną. Po głowie brunetki cały czas chodziły słowa chłopaka. Jego prośba była zrozumiała, dość dziwna. Jeden raz mogła coś takiego zrobić, ale co jeśli Ronald zacznie ją prosić o takie przysługi częściej?

Miała za zadanie odciągnąć Williama od organizowania całego zebrania. Jeżeli Ronald by się nie pojawił, oberwałby, ale jeżeli do tego nie pojawi się też William, wtedy nie ma prawa go ukarać. Tylko, co zrobić, aby Spears zapomniał o zebraniu? Idąc w stronę swojego mieszkania Bachet próbowała coś wymyślić. Przechodząc obok drzwi Willa usłyszała, że jest on w środku.

- Teraz, albo nigdy. Trzeba będzie improwizować. – Odetchnęła głośno i zapukała do drzwi. Po chwili ujrzała Willa mokrego, na biodrach owinięty miał jedynie zielony ręcznik. Na policzkach dziewczyny pojawiły się rumieńce.

- Coś się stało? – Brunetka nie wiedziała, co ma robić. Postanowiła pociągnąć to dalej.

- Mogę wejść? – Spytała cicho, z nadzieją, że znajdzie czas, aby coś wykombinować.

- Em… tak, oczywiście, wchodź. – William przepuścił ją i zamkną za nią drzwi. – Jakbym mógł na chwilę cię przeprosić. – Emi przytaknęła tylko i usiadła na kanapie w salonie, jak kazał jej Spears. Rozejrzała się po pokoju i stwierdziła, że William miał niezły gust. Nie szalał z kolorami, ale dobierać je umiał. Szare ściany dobrze kontrastowały z fioletowym sufitem i wiśniową podłogą, na której leżał fioletowy dywan. Fotele i kanapa były z fioletowej skóry, a mahoniowe meble były w kolorze wiśni. Gablota z kryształami. Obrazy na ścianach, przepiękne kwiaty, które stały na parapecie. Wielkie okno, przez które wpadało światło słoneczne, ogrzewając optycznie całe pomieszczenie. Rozmyślania dziewczyny przerwało wyjście Williama z łazienki. Był już ubrany, ale włosy nadal miał mokre, a biała koszula przylegała do jego klatki piersiowej, która swoją drogą nie była najgorsza. Emily zabrakło tchu na widok swojego szefa, co wpędziło ją w zakłopotanie. Cała czerwona na twarzy przymknęła oczy, aby się uspokoić, z nadzieją, że Spears nie patrzy teraz na nią. Myliła się. William przyglądał jej się z rozbawieniem. Wyglądała teraz, jak mała dziewczynka, która zbiła ukochaną wazę mamy. Usiadł obok niej i podniósł jej głowę do góry.

- Otwórz oczy…- Zrobiła to niechętnie. Wpatrywała się teraz w jego żółto-zielone oczy. Hipnotyzujące, tak piękne. Choć wszyscy shinigami teoretycznie mieli takie same, jego czymś się wyróżniały. Neonowa żółć i hipnotyzująca zieleń. Nie mogła oderwać od niego wzroku, a język utknął jej w gardle.

W tym samym czasie Ronald Knox siedział przy stoliku, z bukietem róż w ręku, czekając na swoją partnerkę. Czekał dziesięć minut, piętnaście, pół godziny…

- Idę stąd! – Oznajmił, wstając z krzesła i ruszając w stronę najbliższego portalu do świata Shinigami. Cisnął bukietem w najbliższy kosz na śmieci. Wtedy naprzeciw niego stanęła niska blondynka, o fioletowych oczach. Głowę miała spuszczoną, ale Ronald doskonale wiedział, że to Angelika.

- Ronald, ja… przepraszam. Miałam mały… kłopot i nie mogłam… wcześniej. Wybacz.- Ona wyglądała cudownie. Suknia pod kolor jej oczu, która podkreślała je figurę. Pełne usta, przyciągające wzrok każdego mężczyzny. Miał szczęście, że to właśnie z nim chciała być. Zmieszany chłopak podniósł kwiaty z ziemi, wybrał te lepsze i podał je dziewczynie z niewinnym uśmiechem, który Angelika odwzajemniła. Ruszyli razem w stronę pobliskiego parku i to tam spędzili resztę wieczoru.

Grell szukał Emily dosłownie wszędzie. Nie było jej w biurze Williama, nie było jej w ich mieszkaniu, nie było u Ronalda (jego też nie było), czy u Alana, bądź Erica. Nigdzie! Chyba, że… u Williama w mieszkaniu?

- Czy to możliwe? – Czerwonowłosy Shinigami ruszył w stronę apartamentu swojego szefa z mieszanymi uczuciami. Jeśli ją tam znajdzie będzie szczęśliwy, bo ona będzie, ale… co ona tam robiła w takim razie? A jeśli jej nie będzie, to będzie się niepokoić, ale tylko o nią, a nie o to co jest między nią, a Willem. Choć, jeśli coś by było, to przecież nic złego, prawda? Grell Sutcliffe nie miał w zwyczaju pukać. Wszedł, więc z hukiem do mieszkania Spearsa, a to co zobaczył, omal nie przyprawiło go o zawał.

_Kilka minut wcześniej_

Wpatrywała się w jego oczy, a on w jej. Siedzieli w ciszy, bardzo blisko siebie. On nadal podtrzymywał ją za podbródek, tak aby nie mogła odwrócić wzroku.

- Ałć…- Odsunęła się od chłopaka i próbowała wydobyć rzęsę z oka.

- Co jest? – William z powrotem przysunął się bliżej dziewczyny i zabrał jej rękę, aby nie tarła, bo podobno to wcale nie pomaga. – Pokaż. – Nim się zorientował, rozkraczył się na dziewczynie, jak ona niedawno na nim. Jedną ręką uchwycił jej twarz, a drugą delikatnie próbował pomóc Emily. Stykali się ciałami, a ich twarze ponownie dzieliły jedynie milimetry.

- Gotowe. – Oświadczył nie ruszając się z miejsca.

- Dziękuję. – Emi delikatnie się poruszyła, powodując jednak tylko jeszcze większe zbliżenie między nimi. Niezręczna cisza zapadła w około, a po chwili do mieszkania wpadł zdyszany Grell. Zamilkł, kiedy ich zobaczył, a do tego Emily miała wrażenie, że omal nie zemdlał.

* * *

**Niecałe 24 godziny temu napisałam poprzedni rozdział… obiecując, że ten nie będzie romansidłem… Więcej nic nie obiecuję, a swoją drogą znalazłam sens w słowie „romansidło". xD Romans i sidło/sidła. Nieźle, co? **** Domyślam się, że pół świata doszło do tego przede mną, ale ja uznaję to za osobisty sukces! Koniec tego paplania, idę spać :3**

**Rozdział krótszy niż ostatnio, ale nie wymagać za wiele! ;p **

**Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso**

**William: I znów pakujesz mnie w jakąś dziwną sytuację**

**Autor: Ale przyjemną, nie sądzisz?**

**Emily: Według mnie BARDZO przyjemną…**

**William: Według ciebie…**

**Emily: Acha, czyli nie lubisz, jak jestem blisko**

**William: Lubię, ale… denerwuje mnie, że ona zawsze przerywa w najlepszym momencie!**

**Autor: Ja?**

**Emily: To akurat racja…**

**William: … (zerka na Emily, a ona na niego. Perfidne uśmieszki)**

**Autor: To ja lecę, pa! **

**Will&Emi: Uciekaj, uciekaj! **

_**!CENZURA!**_

_**! ( +18) !**_


	10. 09 Anioły i Demon

**Jest tu kawałek, zdecydowanie dla osób… dorosłych? Niech będzie… mentalnie. Czytać na własną odpowiedzialność!**

* * *

Cisza. Cała trójka siedziała w nienagannej ciszy. Ani słowa. Patrzyli sobie prosto w oczy, spięci. Czas mijał, a oni siedzieli przy stole, na krzesłach.

- No, tak… Khem…- Grell próbował nawiązać jakikolwiek kontakt. Była to niezręczna sytuacja, bo Sutcliffe nie był nawet pewien, czy to co widział, było tym o czym pomyślał, czy nie. Wyjątkowo nie chciał wpędzać ich w zakłopotanie.

- Grell, to nie to, o czym myślisz. Zapewniam cię. – Odparła dziewczyna, jakby wiedząc, o co jej współlokator chce spytać.

- Nie? – Grell zapytał zawiedziony.

- Nie. – odpowiedzieli razem, Emily z Williamem. Dziewczyna pokręciła głową i wstała od stołu.

- Wybaczcie panowie, ale… jestem zmęczona i chciałabym już iść spać. – Kiedy brunetka wyszła z mieszkania, William wstał i również zaczął się szykować do spania, nie zwracając większej uwagi na czerwonowłosego Shinigami, siedzącego nadal przy stole.

- Willy~ - Sutcliffe miał nadzieję, że jego szef, choć raz wyjawi cokolwiek, że choć raz się otworzy, że powie prawdę, taką skrywaną prawdę, że okaże emocje.

- Tak, Sutcliffe? – Odparł czarnowłosy z powagą.

- Czy ty sądzisz, że… Emily jest ładna? – Grell nie miał zamiaru zadawać prostych pytań, jednak to mógł być błąd, bo znając Willa, on wiedziałby później, jak się wykręcić.

- Jest bardzo ładna. – Spears nie zmienił swojego tonu, ani wyrazu twarzy.

- Chodzi mi o to, czy ty… czy ona cię interesuje, lub… czy ONA podoba się TOBIE? Tylko odpowiedź szczerze, ok.? – William stanął w miejscu i nie odwracając się w strone Grella odparł.

- Nie widzę powodu, abym ci odpowiedział, Sutcliffe. – Oczywiście królowa owoców nie dawała za wygraną.

- Jeżeli mi nie odpowiesz to skłamię i powiem jej, że ją kochasz!~ - Spears podszedł do Sutcliffe i wyciągnął go za kołnierz na przedpokój.

- To wytłumaczę jej, że kłamałeś. – Już miał go wyrzucić z mieszkania, kiedy…

- Zranisz ją tym. – Grell spojrzał na swojego szefa, który zastygł w miejscu. Po chwili kazał mu kontynuować. – Wiesz, ja nie wiem, czy ona cię lubi, ale żadna kobieta nie chciałaby usłyszeć najpierw, że ktoś ją kocha, a później się tego bezpruderyjnie wypiera. Emi byłaby smutna i pewnie by się na ciebie obraziłaaaa~ …

- Trudno. Wynocha! – I wystawił Grella za drzwi, zatrzaskując je za sobą.

- Och… jak tak można. Damę wystawiać za drzwi! Prostak. – Sutcliffe odszedł w stronę swojego mieszkania, mając nadzieję, że może z Emily da się coś wyciągnąć. Słodka byłaby z nich para, jak to Grell pomyślał.

* * *

Idąc korytarzami Emily wydawało się, że jest sama w całym budynku. Cisza, pustka. Była godzina dziesiąta wieczorem, ale Emi myślała, że Shinigami pracują w nocy.

- Zastanawiasz się pewnie, czemu tu tak pusto, co? – Eric Slingby pojawił się, wychodząc z cienia.

- Tak, właściwie to tak. – Odparła Emily idąc razem z Erikiem, nadal w stronę swojego mieszkania.

- Heh, Shinigami, którzy muszą pracować na nocnej zmianie mieszkają w innym skrzydle budynku. Jakbyś kiedyś chciała ich odwiedzić to przejście jest na samym dole, w magazynie. Muszę wracać do Alana, ostatnio źle się czuje, poszedłem tylko po troche wody. Miłej nocy, Emily. – Emily uśmiechnęła się i pomachała Erikowi na pożegnanie. Ostatnim czasy rzadko widywała Alana i trochę ją to martwiło. Skręciła w lewo i omal nie wpadła na biegnącego Ronalda. Cały szczęśliwy podniósł dziewczynę do góry i zaczął nią kręcić. Emi błagała go, aby przestał. Nie lubiła się kręcić, bo robiło jej się niedobrze.

- Widzę, że randka się udała. – Stwierdziła z lekkim uśmiechem.

- Żebyś wiedziała! I to jak! Angelika jest cudowna, po prostu anioł z niej! Musisz ją kiedyś poznać, naprawdę! – Ronald zerknął na brunetkę, która powoli przysypiała na stojąco. Wtedy przypomniało mu się o zebraniu.- O! A jak z Williamem? Zapomniał o zebraniu? Co w końcu zrobiłaś?

- Zebrania nie było. Pewnie i tak Grell by się spóźnił, Alan się źle czuje, a Eric się nim opiekuję, wiec sądzę, że zebrania by i tak nie było… A teraz dobranoc. Jestem zmęczona, wybacz. – Emily ruszyła ponownie w stronę mieszkania, ale Ronald zatrzymał ją łapiąc za ramię.

- To co ty robiłaś z Willem, co? – spytał, puszczając jej oczko.

- Ech, nic… właściwie, nic… potem przyszedł Grell… właśnie. On pewnie już doszedł do domu, a ja nie. Pa Ronald, idź spać! – Emi ruszyła znów i tym razem udało jej się dotrzeć do drzwi mieszkania. Kiedy weszła zobaczyła, że Sutcliffe'a jeszcze nie ma. Może siedzi jeszcze u Williama?

* * *

- O wilku mowa… - stwierdziła, kiedy drzwi się otworzyły i wszedł Grell. Zrobił pytającą minę, ale nie dopytywał się, o co chodzi. Usiadł na czerwonej kanapie i zastanawiał się, jak zacząć rozmowę.

- Emily… czy ty… - jednak Sutcliffe nie zdążył o nic zapytać, gdyż w całym budynku rozległ się krzyk, dodatkowo na korytarzach usłyszeć było można powtarzającą się informację o Alarmie B36. Brunetka spojrzała na Grella z prośbą o wyjaśnienie.

- Alarm B36 informuje o obecności anioła w świecie Shinigami.

- To anioły też są złe? – Emily nie wiedziała, co myśleć. Demony złe, anioły złe… to kto jest dobry?

- Nie wszystkie, ale zdecydowana większość lubi mieszać w ludzkich nagraniach lub po prostu je zabierać, na co my, jako Shinigami, pozwolić nie możemy.

Wszyscy Shinigami wybiegli do głównego holu i czekali na wejście anioła. Kilku innych Shinigami poszło oczywiście do biblioteki na wszelki wypadek. Wielkie drzwi otworzyły się otworem, a w nich stanęła blondynka o fioletowych oczach.

- Angelika…- Ronald pod nosem wypowiedział jej imię. Nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom. Tak dziewczyna go oszukała.

- Racja Ronald, prawdziwy z niej ANIOŁ. – Emily nie przegapiła okazji, aby dogryźć „bratu". Uśmiechnęła się złośliwie i odwróciła do blondyna, przez co dostała w głowę od Williama.

- Skup się, musisz być czujna, bo inaczej skończysz, jak ja po ostatnim starciu z demonami, tego chyba nie chcesz? – Na to wspomnienie Emily natychmiast spoważniała i gotowa była w każdej chwili walczyć z aniołem. Jak się po chwili okazało, nie jednym. Zza dziewczyny wyszło jeszcze kilkoro innych. Siedmioosobowa armia aniołów ruszyła do boju. Szczęściu mężczyzn-aniołów, z rozkazu „Angeliki" wywnioskować można było, że byli to: Michael, Adam, Christian, Izra, Azrafael oraz Iblis.

- Iblis… - William najwyraźniej, ku zdziwieniu Emily, znał szóstego anioła.

- Kto to? – Miała nadzieję, że dowie się czegokolwiek.

- Iblis to jedyny anioł, który odmówił posłuszeństwa Bogu… to szatan. Stwórca piekła. – dla brunetki było to niezrozumiałe.

- W takim razie, co on tu robi? – Emily chciała wiedzieć, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi. Wydawało jej się dziwne, że szatan nagle przychodzi do nich i to w towarzystwie aniołów.

- Jeszcze nie wiem… - wtedy walka dosięgła i ich. Walczyli przez długi czas. W końcu wyrzucając anioły i demony ze swojego świata i naprawiając zaporę, która nie pozwalała nikomu wejść od tak sobie. Tylko Shinigami mieli prawo wychodzić i wchodzić przez zaporę, uprzednio okazując specjalne dokumenty.

* * *

Ledwo wszyscy wrócili do mieszkań, okazało się, że zaczął się dzień pracy. Grell odmówił posłuszeństwa i poszedł spać dalej. Emily poszła, więc sprawdzić, co u Ronalda, lecz ledwo do niego weszła, z uśmiechem opuściła jego pokój. Myślała, że będzie przejmować się sprawą Angeliki, jednak on spał, jak zabity na kanapie, a z jego ust kapała ślina. Z jednej strony obrzydliwe, a z drugiej urocze. U Alana i Erika podobnie, jednak Eric nie spał, tylko pilnował bruneta. W końcu Emi dotarła przed drzwi Williama, zapukała, jednak nikt nie odpowiedział. Nacisnęła klamkę, a drzwi ustąpiły. Zdziwiona weszła do środka. W salonie i łazience nie było nikogo. Bardzo cicho przeszła przez pokój i doszła do sypialni Spearsa. Kiedy podeszła bliżej, usłyszała chrapanie i omal nie wybuchła śmiechem. Spojrzała na Williama, który spał wygodnie w swoim łóżku, aż ją też porywała senność. Przykryła chłopaka kocem, lecz kiedy się tak schylała, poczuła, jak jej nogi miękną i ją powalają. Nim zdążyła zareagować, spała już przy boku swojego szefa. Odwróceni do siebie plecami, czuli jednak tą bliskość, która wpływała na ich marzenia senne.

_Ciemno, ciepło, a nawet gorąco. Ciche i głośniejsze jęki rozkoszy, nagie ciała ocierające się o siebie. Splątani ze sobą, nie tylko ciałami, ale też duszami, sercami, umysłami. Pragnąc tego samego, siebie nawzajem i tej rozkoszy. Jedynej w swoim rodzaju. Trzymała go blisko siebie, palce wsunięte w jego włosy, on trzymał ją w tali, a rękami gładził jej plecy. Szybciej, namiętne krople potu spływające po ich ciałach, wydzielając podniecenie. Ich oczy świeciły się, jak miliony gwiazd na niebie. Szybciej i mocnej, bo bardziej kocha i jeszcze bardziej. Kocha tak, jak świat sobie tego nie wyobrażał, kocha tak, że nie straci tego nigdy. Kocha tak, choć nie był pewien czy zasłużył. Kocha, jak szaleniec, kocha, jakby nie mógł, ale kocha. Kocha, bo chce. Kocha, bo kocha i już. Ucałował jej szyję, pieścił ją i dotykał wszędzie. Zlizywał z niej swoją miłość. Doszedł do ust. Pocałował delikatnie. Jeszcze raz, teraz namiętnie. Jak opętany, po francusku. Całował, jak chciał. Całował, bo była jego i tylko jego. Nie z przymusu, bo chciała. To go właśnie najbardziej cieszyło. Ona chciała być jego. I cokolwiek by nie zrobił, uszczęśliwiał ją. Była zakręcona, była zakochana. To, co robił… dawało jej szczęście. On dawał jej to, czego nigdy nie miała…ciepło… Gorąco…_

Obrócił się na bok i w coś uderzył. Otworzył oczy i spostrzegł, że obok niego leży Emily. Zaczął zastanawiać się nad realnością swojego snu.

- To tylko sen… - Próbował się przekonać. To był tylko sen, niestety. Spojrzał na nią. Jej porcelanowa cera, malinowe usta, przymknięte oczy, czarne rzęsy. Piękna, wyglądała, jak lalka. Taka delikatna, nawet kiedy śpi. Kilka kosmyków włosów zleciało jej na twarz. William zaśmiał się i odgarnął je z czoła dziewczyny. Ta natychmiast się obudziła i teraz oboje patrzyli na siebie z kamiennymi twarzami.

* * *

**Ostrzegałam...**

**Wiem, jedno mówiła, drugie zrobiłam. Bywa. ;p Rozdział miał być długi, jest krótki, ale może niektóre kawałki was zaspokoiły. ;] Niedługo będzie ciekawiej, I promise! Będzie „Seria Grellowych zdarzeń" oraz „Wakacje z Shinigami" (takie nawiązanie do kultowych filmów). Choć Grellowi bardziej by chyba „Teksańska Masakra Piłą Mechaniczną" przypasowała.**

**Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso**

**William: Czy to robisz ze mnie jakiegoś erotomana? **

**Autor: Nie… pokazuje ci miłość. **

**William: Z nią? (wskazuje na Emily)**

**Emily: Nie kochasz mnie? Nie podobam ci się?**

**William: Ja.. ja nieto,żetyten… ja no… ****(puf i nie ma!)**

**P.S.: Prooosze, nie bić. :3 Będzie lepiej, postaram się.**

**P.S.2: Jak widać zmieniłam trochę wygląd ficka... bo niestety kochane FF nie chce robić innych przerw między wydarzeniami, zmianą miejsc, czasu czy wątku, więc używałam tych ich linii. Mam nadzieję, że źle to nie wygląda. No i jak wam się czyta? :) **

**Przy okazji sprawdzę swoją ortografię i interpunkcję, bo wyjątkowo tego w Wordzie nie zrobiłam xD Pisać, jak coś. Idę, bo literki mi się już mieszają. Dobranoc. :D Następny rozdział już niedługoooo!~ ^^**


	11. 10 Seria Grellowych Zdarzeń

**Tadam! Oto rozdział jubileuszowy, bo dziesiąty! (nie liczę prologu! ;p ) :D Jestem szczęśliwa, że zabrnęłam już tak daleko, jak na mnie. xD Zapraszam do czytania… (nie jeść, nie pić i najlepiej pozostać w bezruchu podczas czytania, bo inaczej może się źle skończyć, może was np. zemdlić, choć mam nadzieję, że aż tak złe to to nie jest. :3 )**

* * *

Ledwo przebudzona, patrzyła na niego na wpół zamkniętymi oczami. Jego czarne, potargane włosy, oczy nieukryte za parą okularów i ten delikatny uśmiech. Zaspana odwzajemniła go.

- Śpij, spokojnie. – Rozkazał jej cicho i już miał zamiar wstać, kiedy dziewczyna złapała go za rękę i przyciągnęła do siebie.

- Zostań ze mną. – Wyszeptała ma do ucha. On kiwnął głową i ułożył się obok niej. Dziewczyna wtuliła się w niego i poprawiła koc. Tak przespali prawie dwie godziny, a kiedy wstali…

- Najlepiej… zapomnijmy o tym, dobrze? I… bądź tak dobra i nie mów Grellowi, bo… bo właściwie doskonale wiesz, prawda? – Zapytał Spears zawiązując krawat, lecz nie szło mu to do końca dobrze.

- Oczywiście… - Emily przyglądała się zmaganiom szefa, aż po chwili podeszła do niego i pomogła mu, śmiejąc się z jego nieporadności pod nosem.

- O tym…

- Tak, o tym też nikomu nie powiem. – Brunetka szczerze się uśmiechnęła i spojrzała na Williama, poprawiając mu jeszcze koszulę. Will odetchnął z ulgą i stwierdził, że może liczyć na tą dziewczynę.

- Dziękuję. – Oboje wyszli z jego mieszkania i udali się w przeciwne strony. Mylili się jednak sądząc, że nikt ich nie obserwuje.

* * *

Plotka doszła do Sutcliffe w zastraszająco szybkim tempie. Czerwonowłosy Shinigami omal nie wybuchł ze szczęścia, kiedy usłyszał to, co usłyszał. W jego głowie zabłysnął chytry plan, który nie uwzględniał jednak skutków ubocznych. Czym prędzej Grell popędził do Ronalda z prośbą o pomoc. Kiedy Sutcliffe wpadł do jego biura, ten z nogami na stole, w luzackim stylu stwierdził, iż doskonale wie, co Grellowi po głowie chodzi.

- Pomogę ci z przyjemnością.- Dodał blondyn, na co czerwonowłosy zaczął skakać ze szczęścia i podniecenia. Dwójka spiskowców natychmiast wcieliła swój plan w życie i tak oto nastał dzień „ Serii Grellowych Zdarzeń". Nie wróżyło to dobrze nikomu…

* * *

- Emily! Emily! – Grell biegł w stronę dziewczyny z tacą, na której stała filiżanka i dzbanek.

- Co się stało? Grell, uspokój się. – Sutcliffe starał się zagrać, jak najlepiej.

- Nic, ja po prostu dawno cię nie widziałem i pomyślałem sobie, że może pogadamy, choć chwilę ? – Czerwonowłosy uśmiechnął się miło… taki był zamiar, jednak rekinie zęby psuły trochę efekt.

- Z przyjemnością, ale niestety muszę zanieść Williamowi papiery i… - Emily starała się jakoś wytłumaczyć, jednak Grell natychmiastowo jej przerwał.

- Świetnie się składa! Właśnie niosę mu herbatkę. – Oboje ruszyli w stronę biura Spearsa. Kiedy podeszli, dziewczyna zapukała i weszła do środka, a za nią Grell. Szybko ją wyprzedził i „przez przypadek" oblał Williama gorącą herbatą. Emily przyglądała się temu z przerażeniem. Grell udawał, że przeprasza i już ma zająć się Willem, kiedy do akcji wkroczył Ronald. Wpadł do biura i krzycząc coś o specjalnej, niecierpiącej zwłoki, sprawie, wyciągnął Sutcliffe z pomieszczenie ponownie pozostawiając Emi i Willa sam na sam. Dziewczyna odłożyła papiery na biurko, szybko skombinowała jakąś chusteczkę i zaczęła pomagać szefowi.

- Chodź ze mną. – Rozkazała mu, kiedy nadmiar herbaty został wyciągnięty z koszuli. W dwójkę udali się do łazienki. – Rozbieraj się.

- Słucham? – William był zszokowany jej słowami, nie pojmując w ogóle ich znaczenia.

- Zdejmij koszulę, nie będę prać na tobie! – Roześmiała się głośno, a Spears zażenowany ściągnął marynarkę i koszulę.

_Chwilę później _

William stał przy oknie, opierając się o parapet, w czasie, kiedy brunetka próbowała uprać jego ciuchy. Nim się spostrzegł okno, przed którym stał zostało otwarte, a na znalezionym sznurku Emily rozwiesiła jego ubrania. Stali obok siebie, przyglądając się naturze i wszystkim, którzy właśnie znajdowali się na dworze. Co jakiś czas dziewczyna sprawdzała z nadzieją, czy jego koszula wyschła. Po czwartym razie z zadowoleniem ściągnęła ją ze sznurka.

- Gotowe. – Powiedziała i podała ją Williamowi. Bez zbędnych słów opuściła łazienkę i udała się w poszukiwaniu jej, już prawie martwego, przyjaciela – Grella.

* * *

- GRELLU SUTCLIFFE! - Ostrym tonem krzyknęła, gdy tylko go zobaczyła. Podbiegła do chłopaka, który zaczął chować się za Shinigami, z którym właśnie rozmawiał. Ona jednak szybko złapała Grella za włosy i wyciągnęła go do ich biura. – CO TO WSZYSTKO MIAŁO ZNACZYĆ?

- Ja, no ja, wiesz… sądziłem, że może, bo ja… noooo… nu, wieesz. – Sutcliffe przybrał niewinną pozę i uśmiech. Udawał, że nic się nie stało, jednak Emily nie podzielała jego zdania.

- Skąd w ogóle taki chory pomysł? – Brunetka z niecierpliwością stukała palcami w biurko.

- Bo ja… … - Czerwonowłosy wymamrotał wiązankę słów pod nosem, tak, że dziewczyna zupełnie nic nie zrozumiała.

- Powtórz, co?

- Bo… słyszałem, że ty i William, no…, że wy spaliście… dziś… razem.

- SŁUCHAM? – Emily była w szoku, skąd on o tym wiedział? I czy „spaliście" miało znaczyć to, czy… - Kto ci naopowiadał takich bzdur?

- Czyli to nie prawda? – Grell posmutniał na tą wieść.

- Oczywiście, że nie.- Emi nie mogła pozwolić, aby plotki nadal krążyły po społeczeństwie Shinigami.

- Uhuuuu… szkoooda~

- Ech…- Dziewczyna puściła uwagę mimo uszu, ale dodała za to.- I skończ z tymi wygłupami, dobrze?

- Dooobraaa~ - On skończy, ale jest jeszcze Ronald. Grell pomyślał tylko, że wszystko znów będzie na niego, więc gdy tylko Emily go uwolniła, ten pobiegł w stronę Knoxa, lecz było już za późno. Na oczach Sutcliffe rozgrywał się, według niego, istny dramat. Bał się, nie tego, co zaraz się stanie, ale kary, jaką za to dostanie. Emily szła zapatrzona w papiery, tak jak z bocznego korytarza wychodził William, za którym stał Ronald. Gdy blondyn zobaczył dziewczynę, na jego twarzy pojawił się nikczemny uśmiech, a kiedy Emi podeszła do nich, chłopak popchnął Spearsa, który wylądował na dziewczynie.

* * *

Leżał na niej w bezruchu, papiery porozwalane dookoła i podśmiewający się nad nimi Ronald. Dziewczyna leżała na ziemi w szoku. Ich stykające się ciała prowadziły ją do szaleństwa. William wstał z podłogi i podał rękę Emily, aby pomóc jej wstać. Kiedy wstała, otrzepała się i spojrzała na Knoxa z chęcią mordu, jednak William odwrócił ją i ukazał jej stojącego nieopodal Grella. Brunetka chciała już biec i udusić czerwonowłosego Shinigami, lecz Spears złapał ją w talii i przytrzymał blisko siebie, szepcząc coś do ucha. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się złośliwie, na co Sutcliffe przełknął tylko głośno ślinę.

_W Biurze_

Ronald Knox oraz Grell Sutcliffe siedzieli wbici w fotele naprzeciw Williama i Emily, którzy patrzyli na nich z góry. Wszyscy wiedzieli już o porannej nowinie, która została już zdementowana przez Spearsa. Oczywiście już nigdy nie pozbędą się podejrzeń do końca, bo ktoś zawsze będzie błędnie interpretował. Były dwa wyjścia, albo oni zaczną robić coś na serio albo zerwą ze sobą kontakt całkowicie. Oboje najchętniej wybraliby to drugie, ale jedynym sposobem byłby wyjazd jednego na drugi koniec świata, co aktualnie było niemożliwe.

- Ronaldzie Knox… Grellu Sutcliffe… - William popatrzył na nich morderczym wzrokiem.

- Czy wy wiecie coście narobili? – Emily wcięła się w zdanie szefowi. Will głośno westchnął i kazał jej kontynuować. – Przez was cały departament, tfu! Cały ŚWIAT SHINIGAMI jest święcie przekonany, że jestem jakąś latawicą! – Spears natychmiast odwrócił się w jej stronę i spojrzał na nią z niedowierzaniem. – Najpierw były plotki o moim namiętnym romansie z Ronaldem Knoxem, który, swoją drogą, sam tą plotkę wypuścił, a teraz, dwa tygodnie później, głównym tematem na ulicach jest MÓJ SEX Z WŁASNYM SZEFEM! Wszyscy myślą, że idę ze wszystkimi do łóżka! Wszyscy tu jesteście jakimiś bezpruderyjnymi świniami! Wychodząc z budynku dostałam dwie propozycje! Myślicie, że chodzę do łóżka z byle kim?

- Chwila, czyli jestem byle kim? – William przerwał dziewczynie. Wiedział, że miała ciężki dzień przez owe plotki, ale zastanowiło go to, co powiedziała.

- Nie, nie jesteś byle kim, nie chodziło mi o to… - Emily próbowała się wytłumaczyć, jednak szło jej to opornie.

- Stop! Czyli wy byliście razem w łóżku? – Grell podskoczył z miejsca, kiedy dotarła do niego wypowiedź Williama i Bachet.

- NIE! – Razem mu też odpowiedzieli.

- Nawet nie poszłaś ze mną do tego łóżka, więc muszę być kimś gorszym niż byle kto, tak?

- Czy ty siebie słyszysz? – Emi nie mogła uwierzyć w słowa Spearsa.

- Tak, doskonale…

- Więc powinieneś zrozumieć. Nie chodzę do łóżka z byle kim. Co nie oznacza, że w takim razie powinnam…czy wy wiecie, o jak głupiej sprawie my teraz gadamy? Zdajecie sobie z tego sprawę? – Pomiędzy całą czwórką zapadła cisza. Pierwszy odezwał się William.

- Masz rację. Przepraszam, że w ogóle… miałaś ciężki dzień przez to wszystko… - Will zauważył, że Emily zbiera się na płacz, więc szybko wymyślił, jak pozbyć się dwójki Shinigami z biura. - Grell, Ronald…, aby odkupić swoje winy macie za zadanie odnaleźć tego, który tą plotkę wypuścił i przyprowadzić go do nas. Jasne?

- Ta jest, szefie! – Obaj zaśmiali się, udając żołnierzy, po czym zostawili ich samych.

_Poszukiwania_

Szukali przez długi czas. Każdego pytali, od kogo się dowiedział. Smith od Jacka, Jack od Blacka, Black od Clarka, Clark od Markusa… Georg od Eirca, a Eric od…

_W tym samym czasie..._

- Emily? – William usiadł obok dziewczyny, która leżała zwinięta w kłębek na kanapie. Twarz ukryła w dłoniach, ale nadal widać było, że płakała. Spears głaskał ją po głowie i próbował uspokoić. W końcu dziewczyna podniosła się i usiadła obok niego po turecku.

- Ja mam dość… - powiedziała cicho, a na twarzy Willa wymalował się mały uśmiech.

- Czego masz dość? – Spytał podnosząc jej głowę do góry.

- Tego wszystkiego, na każdym kroku słyszę jakieś głupie plotki, pogłoski. Oni wszyscy wciąż insynuują mi coś i wmawiają. Że cię kocham, że to, że tamto. Ja cię nie kocham. Znaczy… - Dziewczyna z przerażeniem spojrzała na swojego zawiedzionego szefa. Niby nie miał się czym zawieść, bo chyba oczywiste było to, że pomiędzy nimi nie dzieje się nic. To tylko szef i pracownica, prawda? Prawda?

- Nic nie szkodzi. Wiem, ja też cię nie kocham, przynajmniej nie w ten sposób. – Kłamstwo. Kochał ją. Tak mu się zdawało, nie wiedział, czym jest miłość. Czy można powiedzieć kocham, kiedy … Kiedy można powiedzieć, że się kocha? Czy to już wtedy, kiedy widok ukochanej osoby przegania wszystkie złe myśli z głowy? Czy to wtedy, kiedy sama myśl o tej osobie wystarczy, by wywołać trwały uśmiech? Wtedy, kiedy się boimy? Kiedy nie wiemy, co robić? Kiedy nie umiemy żyć, bez pewności, że z nią/nim wszystko w porządku? Kiedy pragnie się tej osoby, kiedy chce się ją uszczęśliwić, dać jej wszystko, czego pragnie? Przenieść góry, wysuszyć rzeki, spalić ogień, utopić wodę, zabić martwego i ożywić żywego… czy wtedy się kocha? Czy kocha się wytrwale… tak, że nawet słysząc ją mówiącą „Nie, nie kocham cię", nadal się tak samo kocha, a nawet bardziej?

- Heh, wybacz… - Już nic nie mówili. Dziewczyna przytuliła się do niego, a on patrzył za okno, trzymając ją blisko siebie. Jakby chciał robić to codziennie. Deszcz za okno wcale go nie pocieszał.

Nagle do biura wpadł Grell i Ronald, którzy przyprowadzili ze sobą plotkarza. Emily i William aż wstali i patrzyli zszokowani na chłopaka.

- Aaa… Alan? – Dziewczyna podeszła do niego i uderzyła go w twarz otwartą dłonią, po czym uciekła do swojego mieszkania.

- Ja… - Alan nie zdążył powiedzieć słowa, bo William wybiegł za dziewczyną. Grell i Ronald popatrzyli na siebie zdziwieni, ale nie ruszyli się z biura. Posadzili Alana na fotelu i pilnowali go do powrotu szefa.

_William_

- Emily, zaczekaj! – Spears złapał dziewczynę za ramiona i odwrócił do siebie. – Czemu uciekasz?

- Bo… ja mu ufałam! Był moim przyjacielem, a okazał się najgorszym zdrajcą i plotkarzem! Nie chcę go już nigdy widzieć! – Bachet wyrwała się z uścisku Willa i pobiegła w swoją stronę. William głośno westchnął i powrócił do swojego biura. To, co zobaczył było dla niego szokiem. Grell i Ronald leżeli związani na podłodze, Alana nigdzie nie było. Dwójka związanych pokazała tylko na otwarte okno i wszystko stało się jasne. Spears natychmiast rozkazał zamknąć zaporę dla wszystkich, przez co spowodował niemały zamęt, jednak jedyne, co teraz się liczyło to złapać zbiegłego i wyjaśnić, dlaczego w ogóle uciekł…

* * *

**Trochę dłuższe niż ostanie, ale i tak… mam mały zator twórczy. Ogólnie powinnam wstawić to tylko do kategorii Romance, bo niczym innym mi tu nie zawiewa. -.- Ech, mam nadzieję, że jakiś poziom ten fick trzyma… (może prawie równy patokurofamily? xD) Dobra, nie ględzę, tylko oddaję w ręce władzy… znaczy… w wasze ręce. **

**Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso **

**Emily Bachet © MOJA! :D**

**William: Łamiesz mi serce… sadystka. **

**Autor: Cierp ciało, coś chciało…**

**William: ?**

**Autor: Chwilka… nie ten skrypt. Khem… Najpierw musi padać deszcz, aby powstała tęcza. **

**William: ?**

**Autor: … Ech, z kim ja pracuję?**

**Grell: EJ! **

**Autor: No właśnie, chyba sobie w łeb strzelę i będzie spokój.**

**Emily: Może potrzebujesz nabojów? Świadków? **

**Autor: Dzięki… Wychowałam sobie żmiję na własnej piersi!~ Uch!**


	12. 11 Historia z piekła rodem

**Czytać, dobry ludu. Bez ograniczeń, ale ostrzegam… nudnawe, jednak, dumna jestem.**

* * *

Wszyscy siedzieli już w jego biurze. Grell, Ronald, Erick, William, Emily oraz Alan, złapany tuż przed wejściem głównym przez Ericka.

- Alan Humphries… uwierz mi, że miałem ciężki dzień, więc czy łaskawie mógłbyś nam wytłumaczyć, co się dzieje? Od dobrych kilku tygodni słyszę wciąż, że jesteś chory, ale, na co… tego już nikt nie wie. Pominąłbym to, gdyby nie fakt, że dziś z rana wszyscy o tobie usłyszeli, a to za sprawą plotki, którą wypuściłeś. Nieprawdaż? – William stał przed Alanem, który siedział na krześle, pilnowany przez Ericka.

- Jaa… to wszystko… ja nie wiedziałem! Ona… ona była piękna i ty też jesteś, a ja… ona … To wszystko działo się tak szybko… - Alan klęczał przed Emily, a wszyscy patrzyli na niego ze zdziwieniem. Nikt nie wiedział, o czym brunet mówi.

- Alanie Humphries… proszę się natychmiast uspokoić i opowiedzieć, co się stało. – Eric usadził przyjaciela z powrotem na krzesło. Brunet spuścił głowę i po głębokim oddechu zaczął opowiadać.

- Trzy miesiące temu, kiedy Emily dopiero przybyła do naszego świata… spotykałem się z piękną kobietą… miała cudowną, porcelanową cerę, fioletowe oczy, które błyszczały niczym gwiazdy na niebie, krwistoczerwone i pełne usta… czarne włosy, delikatne, sięgające do pasa, zazwyczaj związane w kok… była moim aniołem… okazała się demonem. – Grell z przerażenia omal nie zemdlał, Ronald zaśmiał się, komentując, jak to kobiety potrafią wykiwać mężczyzn, tylko on się tak nie daje, na co oczywiście dostał szybko odpowiedź w postaci przypomnienia o Angelice.

- Ose Amonbraf… - Emily to imię coś przypominało. Wspomnienia z życia wróciły z wielkim uderzeniem. Księga, którąś kiedyś trzymała…

- _"__a partir de__mercurio__,__un demonio__-__líder__" – _powiedziała szeptem, zwracając uwagę wszystkich na siebie. Alan natychmiast skojarzył to zdanie.

- Miała to wytatuowane na ramieniu… - Ronald i Grell poczuli się, jak najgłupsze stworzenia świata, bo tylko oni zupełnie nic nie wiedzieli i nie rozumieli.

- Ose… czy to nie był mężczyzna? Prezydent piekła… - Will też wspomniał to, co wiedział.

- Wzywany pojawia się pod postacią lamparta. Oczywiście może zmienić się w człowieka, ale robi to tylko po zawartym pakcie…- Emily i William nawzajem kończyli swoje zdania, a Grell i Ronald wyglądali, jakby oglądali mecz ping-ponga.

- Zazwyczaj nie panuje dłużej niż godzinę dziennie…

- WIEM! Ale… Ose Amonbraf to… jego córka. – Alan wtrącił, przerywając dyskusję dziewczyny z Spearsem.

- Chwila… skąd ty właściwie tyle wiesz? – William zwrócił się do Emily, która trochę się zdenerwowała. Nie wiedziała, jak mu to wytłumaczyć. Co właściwie wytłumaczyć. To, że kiedyś pragnęła wezwać demona? Że było jej aż tak źle? Że łapała się ostatniej deski ratunku? To demony proponują układy… nie Shinigami. Może, gdyby oni też to robili… może zwróciłaby się do nich?

- Ja… kiedyś próbowałam… zawrzeć pakt… - Wszystkie pary oczu skupiły się teraz na niej. Nie mogli uwierzyć, ale chyba nikt oprócz niej nie wiedział, że William taki pakt zawarł.

- Czemu? – Grell spytał, nie ruszając się z miejsca. Emily milczała przez chwilę, aż przełamała się i opowiedziała, jak ciężko było jej za życia. Sutcliffe natychmiast wstał i podszedł do dziewczyny. Przytulił ją do swojej piersi i gładził po głowie.

- Khem, może lepiej wrócić do tematu? – Zaproponował Spears. Alan opowiadał dalej, jak spotykali się z Ose, jak się w niej zakochał, jak pierwszy raz ją pocałował i jak pierwszy raz spędzili razem noc. Pierwszą i ostatnią. Z rana na poduszce obok niego został tylko list. W jego treści Ose wyśmiała naiwność bruneta, skrytykowała jego podejście do kobiet i na koniec dodała, że umrze on w najbliższym czasie, gdyż zaraził się od niej „Rtęcicą Demoniczną".

- Rtęcicą? Co to niby jest? – Ronald zastanawiał się nad tym przez dłuższą chwilę, jednak Emily wytłumaczyła to wszystkim.

- Ose do kontraktów używa pieczęci, która wykonana jest z rtęci właś widać, jego córka trochę to pomieszała. Ale… to da się wyleczyć… DMSA… kwas… dimerkaptobursztynowy… usuwa rtęć z ciała… oprócz mózgu, ale przy odrobinie szczęścia, w dodatku, że jesteś Shinigami, powinno dać się ciebie wyleczyć… miesiąc podawania kwasu i będzie dobrze… zero zmian i będziesz żyć… - Emily uśmiechnęła się, choć wszyscy patrzyli na nią szeroko otwartymi oczami.

- Skąd ty tyle wiesz? – Zapytał Eric, przypominając jednocześnie o swojej obecności.

- Kiedy byłam człowiekiem, większość czasu spędzałam w bibliotece, więc… trochę różnych, dziwnych rzeczy pamiętam.

- Dobrze, czyli jedną sprawę mamy załatwioną… Alan będzie wyleczony, ale choroba nie spowodowała przecież twojego porannego zachowania, prawda? Czy rtęć ci na mózg wpłynęła? – William nie dawał za wygraną. Wyraźnie z Alanem miał złe kontakty, a ta sprawa tylko je pogorszyła.

- Jestem… jestem jeszcze chory… chory z miłości do ciebie, Emily. – Grell padł. Szczęki Ronalda oraz Ericka wylądowały na ziemi, a William nie dał nic po sobie poznać, choć wewnątrz było zupełnie inaczej. Aż w nim się gotowało. Miał ochotę podejść do bruneta i uderzyć go kilka razy w twarz. Łamało mu się serce w oczekiwaniu na reakcję dziewczyny. Co jeśli ona też go kocha? Jeśli to wszystko…, co on zrobi, kiedy straci najważniejszą rzecz w swoim życiu Shinigami? Ten dzień przyniósł mu wystarczająco wiele wrażeń. Plotki, wyznania, kłamstwa… starczy tego. Już dość. Miał ochotę uszczypnąć się i obudzić. Jakby to był tylko bardzo zły sen. Niestety… taka była rzeczywistość. Emily stała jak wryta przed klęczącym Alanem. Zabrało jej głos, a myśli biegały po głowie w oszałamiającym tempie.

- Alan, ja… wybacz mi, ale nie mam zamiaru wiązać się z kimkolwiek z pracy… szczególnie, jak nie jestem pewna, co do danej osoby… to życie jest długie i trudno określić jest, czy będę chciała je całe przeżyć z tobą… wybacz, ale… nie kocham cię. – Williamowi ulżyło… nie jest jedynym odrzuconym. Powinien mu współczuć, ale jakoś nigdy nie przepadał za niskim brunetem. I tak Will musiał zmienić swoje zdanie o nim, bo myślał wcześniej, że Alan nie jest związany z nikim poza Erickiem. Tu nagle opowiada o romansie z demonem oraz wyznaje miłość Emily.

- Zresztą…, co to ma do rzeczy? Skoro mnie niby kochasz… to, czemu rozpuszczasz takie paskudne plotki? – Emi zmieniła ton na ostrzejszy, co jeszcze bardziej spodobało się Spearsowi.

- Ja po prostu byłem zazdrosny… myślałem, że może…, kiedy wszyscy będą tak myśleć, to wy… przestaniecie się spotykać i…

- Jak mamy się nie spotykać? To mój szef! – Kłótnia pomiędzy tą dwójką trwała przez jeszcze kilka dobrych minut. Na szczęście została ona przerwana przez Ericka, który zwrócił uwagę na krew wypływającą z ucha Alana. Wezwani zostali lekarze, Emily próbowała im pomóc. Alan zaczął krwawić z drugiego ucha, nosa, oczu… ust. Jego płuca tonęły w krwi. Nawet Shinigami nie są nieśmiertelni. Nic nie dało się zrobić. Przez wstyd i zatajenie romansu Alan umarł. Emily zamknęła jego zakrwawione i zapłakane oczy i sama zaczęła płakać. Odwróciła się do tył i wtuliła w osobę za sobą, którą okazał się być Ronald. Próbował ją uspokoić, nucił jakąś melodyjkę i gładził jej włosy. Dziewczyna usnęła z wyczerpania po niecałej godzinie. Ronald wziął ją na ręce i chciał zanieść do siebie, jednak William rozkazał mu odnieść ją do jej mieszkania. Knox zrobił to, jednak bez specjalnego zadowolenia. W Sali został tylko William i Eric, który siedział przy łóżku przyjaciela.

- Przykro mi z jego powodu, ale nie sądzę, abyś powinien… - Eric spojrzał na Williama i rzucił mu się do gardła.

- To twoja wina! Wszystko! Gdyby nie ty i twoje głupie zachcianki! Po jaką cholerę przeleciałeś tą małą? Po jaką cholerę, no powiedź? – Spears użył swojej kosy, aby odsunąć rozwścieczonego chłopaka z dala od siebie.

- Pohamuj język! Nic nie jest moją winą. Emily nie jest „mała", ani inne synonimy tego słowa, a do tego nie kochałem się z nią! Czy to dla ciebie jasne? Nawet jej nie dotknąłem! Zresztą, to nie ma nic wspólnego z jego chorobą. Umarłby i tak dziś… tylko, że na łóżku i w swoim pokoju. Gdyby łaskawie wcześniej wspomniał o swojej chorobie, ale on tego nie zrobił, a jeżeli ty o tym wiedziałeś, to to właśnie ty jesteś współwinny jego śmierci, nie ja… TY. – Eric opadł bezsilnie na kolana. Nie mógł żyć bez Alana. On był dla niego jak brat. Przyjaciel. Najwierniejszy. Zawsze byli razem, nie rozstawali się na krok, a teraz… Alan nie żyje i nie ma już dla niego żadnej szansy. – Przykro mi, a teraz dowidzenia.

* * *

_Mieszkanie Williama_

_Dwie godziny później_

Siedział w swoim ulubionym fotelu i popijając herbatę zastanawiał się nad swoim życiem. Kiedyś uporządkowanym. Dzień w dzień ten sam schemat. Odkąd został Shinigami i przeszedł test, wszystko było takie samo. Nic się nie zmieniało… do czasu, kiedy przyszła Emily. Nagle wszystko stało się żywsze. Ciągle coś się działo, co jeszcze ciekawsze, nie po wszystkim William musiał sprzątać lub karać. Jedyne, czego żałował, to bycia jej szefem. Często widział, jak wychodzi na spacery z Ronaldem czy Grellem, a swego czasu i z Alanem i Erickiem… Nigdy nie spodziewał się po tym niskim brunecie takich rzeczy, takich tajemnic. Co jeszcze mogą ukrywać jego pracownicy? Aż strach pomyśleć.

* * *

_Mieszkanie Grella i Emily_

_Pierwsza w nocy_

Emily przebudziła się i zauważyła, że leży w swoim łóżku, choć wcale nie pamięta, aby tu przychodziła. Domyśliła się, że ktoś ją tu przyniósł. Wyszła spod kołdry i przeszła do drugiego pokoju, gdzie ujrzała Grella przytulonego do pluszaka Sebastiana. Zaśmiała się pod nosem i wyszła z mieszkania. Chciała dowiedzieć się, czy to, co się stało było prawdą. Udała się do skrzydła szpitalnego i zapukała do pierwszych drzwi, po czym zajrzała. Nic. Drugie tak samo. Nic… - Do trzech razy sztuka. – Zapukała, po czym otworzyła drzwi. Zobaczyła, że ktoś leży w łóżku. Podeszła bliżej. Cały był zakryty białym prześcieradłem, a to znaczy tylko jedno… martwy. Uchyliła pościel, aby zobaczyć twarz Alana. Zakrwawiona i lekko szara… martwa. Nagle drzwi zatrzasnęły się. Serce dziewczyny podskoczyło do przełyku, kiedy ujrzała w ciemnościach parę świecących, żółtych oczu i błysk oprawek. Ledwo zdążyła krzyknąć i już poczuła ból. Osunęła się na ziemię i nie widziała więcej.

* * *

_U Williama_

Przebudził się z głupim uczuciem. Spał w fotelu, obok niego stała filiżanka. Co mogło się stać? Nie pamiętał, co mu się śniło. Jedynie to głupie uczucie…, że coś się dzieje. Coś złego, niedobrego… Myślałby dalej, gdyby nie krzyk, który przeszył go na wskroś. Przerażający, pełen bólu, a co najgorsze… znajomy…

* * *

**Kurcze, chciałam się tu chwalić, że prawie 4 strony w Wordzie… sprawdziłam ile słów ma, a tu 1700, noż… niech was coś trafi! W każdym razie… jest akcja, historia, zalatuje uczuciami i przemyśleniami… Święto Narodowe, bo jestem z tego dumna! :D Starczy na dziś. Idę spać, na 8:00 do szkoły, a ja tu piszę coś takiego zamiast się uczyć. Niedobra ja… Spears powinien mnie wyszlifować, bo naprawdę. Zła ze mnie dziewczynka. xD Za wszelkie błędy, braki słów, przepraszam. Nie wszystko moja wina.**

**Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso**

**Grell: Nuuu, nuuu~ Sebasss-chaaaan… (ciućka kciuka)**

**William: Grell wstawaj!**

**Grell: Nuuu, Willuś~ Nie budź… mam ładny sen… szukam dziury w… **

**William: Nie chce wiedzieć, gdzie szukasz dziury. Coś się dzieje z Emily i musisz mi pomóc.**

**Grell: Ne możesz sam? **

**William: … boję się…**

**Grell: Ech, nie nadajesz się na męża, wiesz? **

**William: (foch)**

**Emily: Uratuje mnie ktoś w końcu, czy nie?**

**Will&Grell: … Juuuuż~**

**Autor: … Nie byłam potrzebna? **


	13. 12 Eric Slingby

**Kolejny rozdział, długo obiecywany. Cieszę się, że ktoś to czyta i docenia… To wiele dla mnie znaczy i dziękuję. :D Rozdział dedykowany pewnej ~Luixzie z Dewianta, która ma teraz rozkaz ukazania swej pracy, wykonanej na podstawie mojego FF xD Rozkaz! ;) Dziękuję, dziękuję, dziękuję za wsparcie! :D **

* * *

- Eric… zostaw mnie,… ja przecież, ni..c nie… zrobi…łam, to… nie moja…wina…- Emily płakała i próbowała uwolnić się z uścisku chłopaka. Eric był opętany szaleństwem po śmierci przyjaciela. Obwiniał wszystkich dookoła, nawet Emily. Chciał zemsty. Chciał ją zabić. Łzy spływały po jej bladych policzkach, oczy drgały w szaleńczym tempie. Przyciśnięta do ściany przez chłopaka, nie miała siły, aby się uwolnić. Powoli traciła świadomość, kiedy drzwi do pokoju otworzyły się z hukiem.

- Zostaw ją! – Kosa Williama powędrowała w stronę Ericka, ten jednak złapał Emily i użył jej, jako tarczy. Sekator Willa minął jej szyję o kilka milimetrów. Eric wyciągnął swoją kosę i przyłożył ją do szyi dziewczyny. Przez zapłakane oczy ledwo widziała. William stał w przejściu, a tuż za nim Grell i Ronald. Cała trójka była wściekła i przerażona zarazem.

- Jeden krok, a ona zginie… - wszyscy stanęli w bezruchu. Eric cicho się zaśmiał, po czym dodał.- Zresztą… róbcie, co chcecie. Ona i tak zginie. – Wszystko działo się, jak w zwolnionym tempie. Emily poczuła ucisk na szyi i chłód, po czym ostrze wbijające się w jej ciało, nie głęboko. Jednak była na tyle wyczerpana, że nawet takie draśnięcie doprowadziło do jej omdlenia. Słyszała tylko krzyki, poczuła, że upada. Potem niezrozumiałe słowa, ktoś ją podniósł i położył w ciepłym łóżku. Wokół szyi owiązał bandaż. Przykrył kołdrą i cisza…

* * *

Obudziła się kolejnego dnia. Dokładniej obudziły ją promienie słońca wpadające przez niezasłonięte okna. Uchyliła powieki i powoli przyzwyczajała się do światła słonecznego. Rozejrzała się po pokoju, znajomym. Nie był to jej pokój, ani Williama… Po chwili ujrzała leżące na stoliku obok lekarstwa i była już pewna, że jest w pokoju w skrzydle szpitalnym. Jej rozmyślania przerwało pukanie do drzwi. Nim zdążyła powiedzieć „proszę", do pomieszczenia wszedł Ronald z wielkim bukietem kwiatów.

- Widzę, że żyjesz? – Uśmiechnął się i wstawił kwiaty do wazonu.

- Jakoś…, ale nie pamiętam, co się wczoraj działo. Wiem, że przyszłam tu, aby upewnić się, że… że to była prawda, a później Eric… i ja… Mam w głowie puzzle, ale nie umiem ich poprawnie ułożyć. – Emily spuściła głowę i zaczęła bawić się wisiorkiem.

- Wszystko ci opowiem… jak tylko trochę wyzdrowiejesz. Bo rzeczywiście są rzeczy, o których nie powinnaś zapomnieć. – Knox uśmiechną się przyjaźnie i zwrócił uwagę na wisiorek. – Co to za naszyjnik?

- To jedyna rzecz, którą udało mi się zabrać z mojego domu… nie wiem, czy należała do mamy, babci… służby, czy kogokolwiek innego. Przypomina mi o świecie ludzi. O tym, jak się tam żyło. Było trudno, ale bez tych przeżyć byłabym nikim. – Dziewczyna spojrzała mu prosto w oczy, jak i on jej. Przez chwilę trwali w ciszy, aż Ronald wyciągnął z kieszeni coś na kształt zegarka. Był to owalny medalion, zamykany. Knox otworzył go i pokazał Emi. Na bardzo starym i wyblakłym dość zdjęciu stała kobieta z małym chłopczykiem.

- To moja mama. Ojca nigdy nie miałem, to ona mnie wychowała. Nauczyła wszystkiego… gotowania, prania, mycia, sprzątania… zrozumienia. Ona uświadomiła mi, że to miłość jest najważniejsza na świecie. Że właściwie każdego powinno się zrozumieć i pokochać…

- Ty kochasz wszystkie kobiety świata. – Emily wtrąciła się wyrywając Ronalda ze wspomnień. Popatrzył na nią krzywo, lecz po chwili grymas zmienił się jego firmowy uśmiech. Poczochrał włosy dziewczynie i wstał. – Gdzie idziesz?

- Pracować! – Wystawił język i uciekł za drzwi w odpowiedniej chwili, inaczej dostałby poduszką. Nie minęła sekunda, jak Ronald wrócił.- Ale nie martw się, Grell powinien niedługo wpaść. – I uciekł. Dziewczyna śmiała się sama do siebie. Ronald był niesamowitą osobą. Zawsze wesołą, pogodną, zabawną, romantyczną. Umiał się zachować i był naprawdę dobrym przyjacielem.

* * *

_Biuro Williama_

William siedział przy biurku i pisał właśnie przemówienie na rozprawę. Eric Slingby został oskarżony za napaść na innego Shinigami oraz określony, jako wyjątkowo groźny i niezrównoważony psychicznie. O jego losie zadecydować miała Najwyższa Rada Shinigami. Było to swojego rodzaju wydarzenie, wszyscy w mieście o tym mówili. Sami mężczyźni, a plotkują gorzej o kobiet.

- Może rzeczywiście trzeba by zatrudnić kilka kobiet. Na razie choćby na stanowiska sekretarek czy jakichś pisemnych prac? Swoją drogą… Emily też mogłem dać taką robotę. Przynajmniej by nie ucierpiała… - Nie tylko ona ucierpiała. William chwilowo widział na jedno oko. Drugie miał zakryte bandażami. Kosa Ericka przecięła jego skroń i zahaczyła o oko. Na szczęście lekarze szybko zadziałali.

- Z kim rozmawiaaaasz~ ?- Niczym czerwony ninja z kraju Grella Sutcliffe, czerwonowłosy Shinigami pojawił się tuż za Williamem.

- Co ty tu robisz, Grellu Sutcliffe? – Spears spokojnym tonem odniósł się do kolegi.

- Jaaa~? Zabieram cię do Eeemmmiiii~ - Cały szczęśliwy, skakał i nucił pod nosem, Grell od rana tak się zachowywał. Wrażliwość Sutcliffe'a jest rzeczą skomplikowaną. Potrafi zachwycać się nad parą czerwonych butów, ale śmierć, nawet bliskiego współpracownika, nie robi na nim wrażenia. Byłby pewnie zmartwiony, gdyby doszły do niego wieści o niestabilnym stanie Emily, ale to na szczęście nie prawda.

- Mam pracę. – Odparł William nie ruszając się z miejsca. Grell zastygł.

- Nie poświęcisz jej nawet paru minut? A może… nie chcesz, aby cię zobaczyła w takim stanie, cooo? – Czerwonowłosy zaprezentował z gracją swoje zęby i zamrugał rzęsami tuż przed Spearsem.

- Nie, mam pracę.

- Praca nie zając, nie ucieknie… no chodź. Wiesz… pewnie byłaby szczęśliwsza, jakbyś się pojawił. Ja to ja, ale ty…

- Grell… przestań snuć jakieś bajeczne historie o nieskończonej miłości, dobrze? Ona nie kocha mnie…

- Ale ty ją taaaak! – Grell zaśpiewał i zaczął wirować po całym biurze. William wstał od biurka, zatrzymał chłopaka i ze sztucznym przekonaniem odparł.

- Nie… ja jej nie kocham. – Mina Sutcliffe wyrażała pewien zawód, jednak on nie da sobie wmówić niczego, dopóki mu tego nie udowodnią. – Jesteśmy jak… rodzeństwo… współpracownicy…

- Wszędzie musisz tą swoją pracę wetknąć? – Grell z oburzeniem założył ręce na piersi i nadął się. – Nie chcesz iść to nie. – Obrócił się na obcasie i ruszył w stronę drzwi.

- Czekaj! – William zarzucił na siebie marynarkę, schował papiery i ruszył za czerwonowłosym.

- Wieeedziaaałem. – Sutcliffe z uśmiechem ruszył dalej, podczas gdy William przeklinał go pod nosem.

* * *

_Podziemia Budynku Głównego Biura Shinigami_

_W tym samym czasie_

Eric Slingby siedział w specjalnym pomieszczeniu. Jedno okno, kraty, stalowe drzwi. Białe, twarde i zimne ściany. Łóżko, fotel, regał z książkami. Jego kosa została mu odebrana. Nie miał nic. Przyjaciela, kosy, pracy, wolności, zemsty, ani miłości… nic. Po obiedzie został mu talerz. Trzymał go i bawił się promieniami słońca. W pewnym momencie upuścił zastawę. Talerz potłukł się na trzy kawałki, jeden bardzo ostry. Eric przyjrzał mu się dokładnie i przyłożył do nadgarstka. Z premedytacją wbił go w żyłę. Krzyk rozległ się po korytarzu, a chwilę później w pokoju pojawiło się kilku strażników. Eric leżał na ziemi i się nie ruszał. Podeszli do niego bliżej i… to był ich błąd. Kilka szybkich ruchów i leżeli na ziemi, związani prześcieradłem i pokaleczeni przez Ericka. Chłopak uciekł, biegł przez korytarze. Nie napotkał nikogo. Dopiero przy przejściu włączył się alarm. Eric zauważył, jak inny Shinigami przykłada swoją kartę do czytnika i już ma wchodzić, jednak on podbiega i przechodzi za niego. Eric Slingby uciekł.

* * *

_Pokój Emily_

Grell zapukał do drzwi i usłyszał cichy głos. Wszedł do środka. Emily leżała na łóżku i czytała jakąś książkę. Kiedy zobaczyła Grella, zamknęła ją i z uśmiechem powitała gościa. Sutcliffe obejrzał się za siebie, przewrócił oczami i wyszedł za drzwi, aby po chwili wrócić z Williamem. Dziewczyna przeraziła się na jego widok. Wstała z łóżka i podeszła do mężczyzny. Delikatnie położyła rękę na jego twarzy i przejechała kciukiem po zabandażowanych miejscach.

- Coś ty najlepszego zrobił? – Spytała, jednak William spojrzał w inną stronę i ciężko było zmusić go, by znów na nią spojrzał.

- Ratował cię. – Grell postanowił odpowiedzieć za Spearsa, za co omal nie dostał po głowie, jednak zatrzymał się, kiedy poczuł dotyk jej ust na policzku.

- Dziękuję. – Uśmiechnęła się i wróciła na łóżko. Grell śmiał się pod nosem, z tryumfem wymalowanym na twarzy. – To chyba o to Ronaldowi chodziło… „są rzeczy, o których powinnam zapomnieć"… Siadajcie. – Gestem ręki kazała im usiąść na krzesłach obok łóżka, lub obok niej. Oczywiście William usiadł na krześle, a Sutcliffe usiadł obok dziewczyny, przytulając się do niej.- Działo się coś ciekawego podczas mojej „nieobecności"?

- Raczej nic… byłaś „nieobecna" tylko jedną noc. Właściwie, to nic ci nie jest… jesteś po prostu zmęczona… a mi mówiłaś, że ja za dużo pracuję. – Spears zagroził jej palcem, jednak Emily wystawiła mu język. – Usz ty… popamiętasz mnie.

- Ciebie? Oj, wiem…, ale ty i tak za dużo pracujesz. – Cała trójka omal nie padła, kiedy do pokoju wbiegł zdyszany Ronald, krzycząc niezrozumiałe słowa. Emily kazała mu się uspokoić, a kiedy to się stało, spokojnie opowiedział, o co chodzi.

- Eric… Slingby… uciekł… - Knox padł na łóżko i usnął ze zmęczenia. Cały czas biegał od jednego do drugiego, aby przekazać informację.

- Co? – Grell i William spojrzeli na siebie w przerażaniu, ale nie ruszyli się z miejsca, bo… nie wiedzieli, co robić.

* * *

_Wieczorem_

_Mieszkanie Grella i Emily_

- Nie da się nic zrobić, uciekł i tyle. – Stwierdziła dziewczyna, jednak Will nie podzielał jej zdania.

- Uciekł i tyle… tylko, że teraz nikt z nas nie może czuć się bezpiecznie wchodząc do świata ludzi. Nawet Undertaker… którego warto by powiadomić. – William kazał szybko napisać list i wysłać go gołębiem pocztowym.

- Sądzisz, że… gołąb doleci? – Zapytał, niezbyt przekonany, Ronald.

- Mam nadzieję… póki, co… Emily, Ronald, Grell… nie macie prawa wyjść z naszego świata. Zrozumiano? – Emi podniosła się z krzesła i podeszła do Spearsa. Położyła ręce na biodra i z urazą w głosie, spytała.

- A ty? – William położył jej ręce na ramionach i schylił się trochę, aby mógł spojrzeć jej prosto w oczy.

- A ja… będę pracować za was. – Ronald i Grell stanęli za Emily. Cała trójka była zbulwersowana, jednak tak naprawdę, to wszyscy po prostu bardzo się martwili. W końcu najbardziej zagrożeni to Emily i właśnie William.

- Nie ma mowy. Ty i Emily musicie zostać, bo waszej śmierci pragnie najbardziej. Natomiast ja i Grell…, co nam może zrobić? – Ron uśmiechnął się zadziornie i spojrzał prosto w oczy szefowi. Spears westchnął głośno i pokiwał głową.

- Zgoda…, ale jeżeli, coś się stanie… poćwiartuję was i dam do zjedzenia bezdomnym psom, wszystko jasne? – Grell przełknął głośno ślinę, natomiast Knox przybrał wojskową postawę, zasalutował i krzyknął.

- Tak jest, szefie! – Trójka się zaśmiała, a William z politowaniem pokręcił głową.

- Z kim ja pracuję?

- Z naaami! – Odparła mu cała trójka. Do późna siedzieli w salonie, pili szampana i jedli różne potrawy. Niby nie czas na takie zabawy, jednak… czasem właśnie czegoś takiego potrzebujemy… w tych ciemnych chwilach.

William przyglądał się uważnie każdemu ruchowi dziewczyny. Jej szczery uśmiech, jej błyszczące oczy, różowe policzki, malinowe usta… wszystko tak cudowne. Ona tak blisko. Wspaniała, zawsze przy nim… zawsze przy… nigdy z…

* * *

**Swoją drogą zastanawiam się, czemu nie mogę mieć pomysłów w ciągu dnia… nie, w nocy i już. A później ledwo na tramwaj zdążam! xD Cóż… poświęcenie dla „Sztuki".**

**Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso**

**Emily Bachet © zaprzepaszczona (**** To ja! To ja!)**

**William: Głupio wyglądam z jednym okiem…**

**Emily: Uroczo… **

**Autor: Widzisz? Jesteś teraz jak taki słodki, bezbronny kotek.**

**Wszyscy: Uuuuuuu :3 Wiilllyyy *głaszczą***

**William: Phhhyyy… czuję się poniżony…**

**Autor: *YES!YES!YES!***

**William: =.=**

**P.S: Przepraszam za wszystkie błędy... nad niektórymi się nie panuje... głupi Word i wycinanie słów przez FF. =.=**


	14. 13 Falowanie i czekanie

**Nie zanudzam was wstępami, bo… kto to właściwie czyta?**

**Małe wzmocnienie Ratingu na pewną część. Ale pewnie i tak przeczytacie, więc... dam sobie spokój. :)**

* * *

_Południe_

_Mieszkanie Williama_

- Wiecie… to trochę irracjonalne, abym ja, jako wasz szef oraz zarazem przewodniczący rady Shinigami, musiał siedzieć w pokoju całymi dniami, pilnowany przez nie do końca kompetentnych asystentów z działu opisu wydatków… - William przez cały dzień siedział naburmuszony w fotelu. On i Emily mieli zakaz wychodzenia z mieszkania. On przynajmniej czuł się swobodniej, bo Will stanowczo odmówił mieszkania w czerwonym domu, a Ronald stwierdził, że owszem, mogliby u niego się zakwaterować, jednak musiałby posprzątać, co zajęłoby około dwa dni. Siedzieli teraz obok siebie, William na fotelu, a Emily na kanapie. Akuratnie Ronald i Grell przynieśli im obiad, więc Spears postanowił się poużalać nad sobą.

- Nie możesz przestać? – Emily miała tego serdecznie dość. Tym razem to on zachowywał się jak dziecko. – Czy tak bardzo przeszkadza ci siedzenie w mieszkaniu? Ja rozumiem jakbyśmy tu tydzień siedzieli, ale nawet cały dzień nie minął, poza tym nie ma nic do roboty na zewnątrz. Wszystkie dusze są zbierane, nie ma, czym się martwić. Tu możesz robić to samo, co w biurze. Na spacery i tak nie wychodzisz, więc, o co chodzi?

- … Nudzi mi się. – Cała trójka była lekko zszokowana. Nigdy w życiu nikt nie przypuszczał, że William T. Spears może się nudzić. Zawsze im się wydawało, że lubił nudę i kochał spokój, a on nagle mówi, że się nudzi.

* * *

_Czas i miejsce nieznane_

- Hej Kira! Patrz kto przyszedł! – Zaśmiała się dziewczyna o niebieskich włosach.

- U la la~ No, kogo my tu mamy… pan Eric Slingby, nieprawdaż? – Kira pomachał palcem i zjawił się przy nim mały nietoperz. Chłopak wyszeptał coś, po czym zwierzę odleciało.

- Co cię do nas sprowadza, Ericcc~?- Lucky sylabizowała i wzmacniała każdy wyraz. Podeszła do chłopaka i zaczęła się bawić jego krawatem. Przyciągała go do siebie, podgryzała jego ucho, dotykała szyi i karku. Eric stał w bezruchu i czekał aż przyjdzie oczekiwany przez niego mężczyzna. I w tej chwili pojawiła się przed nim pantera oraz lampart, które po chwili przybrały ludzkie postaci. Muskularny mężczyzna o czarno-czerwonych oczach i czarnych, długich włosach, wraz ze swoją córką, młodą dziewczyną, czarnowłosą z fioletowymi oczami i smukłą sylwetką.

- Ose … Amon… - Eric zwrócił się do przybyłej dwójki, odpychając od siebie Lucky.

- Co cię tu sprowadza, Shinigami? – Zapytał Ose, ojciec Ose Amonbraf, do której wszyscy zwracali się Amon.

- Potrzebuję waszej pomocy… - Ose zaśmiał się, a reszta wtórowała mu.

- Ty? Chcesz od nas pomocy? Hahaha… a czym chcesz zapłacić, co?

- Nie mam jak zapłacić, ale sądzę, że mój interes zadowoli i was…

- Mianowicie? – Popędził go Kira.

- Mianowicie… chce was wpuścić do świata Shinigami… możecie zabić wszystkich, zabrać nagrania dusz… robić, co chcecie, tylko… przynieście mi dziewczynę… Emily Bachet… ją, chcę zabić sam. Co wy na to? – Ose zaczął poważnie się zastanawiać. Już miał coś powiedzieć, kiedy do pokoju wbiegł młody chłopak, najwyraźniej z jego rodziny. Był nadpobudliwy, szaleńczy uśmiech dopasowywał się do szaleństwa, które wypisane miał w oczach.

- Iblis, proszę, uspokój się. – Mężczyzna próbował uspokoić bruneta. Temu jednak nie dało się przemówić do rozumu. – Co do ciebie…

- Eric Slingby…- dokończył blondyn.

- Ericku… sądzę, że damy radę się dogadać. – Uścisnęli dłonie, po czym Ose opętał śmiech. Wszyscy inny, nawet Eric, dołączyli do niego.

* * *

_Popołudnie_

_Budynek Biura Shinigami_

Grell biegł korytarzem w stronę Ronalda, wymachując w powietrzu rękami, w których trzymał kilka kartek papieru, zapisanych drobnym maczkiem.

- Rooooonnnaaaald~! Roonnnyyy! William oszalał! – Grell omal nie wpadł na blondyna, jednak ten w porę się uchylił.

- Co się stało, Grell? – Sutcliffe wręczył mu papiery, a Knox zaczął czytać. Mrużąc oczy z każdym zdaniem, otworzył je szeroko, kiedy doczytał do końca. – Może i oszalał…, ale mi się pomysł podoba.

- No wiesz… ja wiem, jaki ty jesteś, ale to dla mnie konkurencja! – Czerwonowłosy naburmuszył się i założył ręce na pierś.

- Heh, Grellu, Grellu… a nie sądzisz, że to dobra okazja, aby znaleźć ci dziewczynę?

- Czy ja ci wyglądam na lesbijkę? – Sutcliffe był oburzony propozycjami Ronalda. Jemu wcale nie podobał się pomysł jego szefa. – Zresztą sądzę, iż Emily nam starczy.

- Oh, chyba zdajesz sobie doskonale sprawę z tego, że ona kiedyś przestanie być NASZA i będzie CZYJAŚ, prawda? – Ron spojrzał pytająco na przyjaciela, który opuścił głowę i trochę się zasmucił, kiedy dotarło do niego, co powiedział przed chwilą Knox.

- No wieem~, Ale przecież nie zapomni o nas, co nie? – Grell zerknął z nadzieją na blondyna, który głośno westchnął i podrapał się w głowę.

- Zapomnieć, nie zapomni, ale nie będzie miała już dla nas tyle czasu. Wszyscy mogą mówić, co chcą, ale mi się zdaje, że ona…

- Kocha Willa? – Grell odezwał się nagle, przerywając wypowiedź chłopaka, który pokiwał tylko głową. – Nie żal ci? Nie jesteś… zazdrosny?

- Wiesz co… wcale. Cieszę się, bo jeśli im się uda i będą szczęśliwi, to ja też będę. Emily jest dla mnie jak rodzina. To moja kochana, mała siostrzyczka i tyle. Nic więcej. – Pierwszy raz w życiu Shinigami, Ronald pokochał kobietę inaczej. Zrobiłby dla niej wszystko, dałby się nawet poćwiartować, ale ona była dla niego tylko przyszywaną siostrą i przyjaciółką, nikim więcej. W całym swoim życiu, tak pokochał po raz drugi. Wcześniej w ten sposób kochał tylko swoją matkę.

* * *

_Czas nieznany_

_Miejsce nieznane, gdzie w okolicach wejścia do piekła_

- Eeeeriiiicccc… - piskliwy głos demona niósł się korytarzami. Eric starał się schować przed dziewczyną, jednak słabo mu to wychodziło. – O, tu się chowasz? No, chodź.

- Gdzie znowu mam iść? – Slingby wstał i nie ruszał się.

- Jak to gdzie? Gdziekolwiek… byle ze mną. Byle z niegrzeczną mną. – Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się zadziornie i pokazała zęby. W jej oczach płonęło pożądanie. Eric przełknął głośno ślinę, jednak nie zrobił ani kroku. Lucky zrzuciła uśmiech z twarzy, równie szybko, co płaszcz z pleców. Podeszła do chłopaka i przygniotła go do ściany własnym ciałem. Blondyn był od niej wyższy, więc kobieta cały czas patrzyła do góry. Zaczęła gwałtownie się o niego ocierać, ręce wplotła w jego włosy. On nadal bez ruchu, pozwalał jej na wszystko. Dziewczyna zaczęła go całować, a w przerwach wydawała dzikie dźwięki rozkoszy. Chłopak był przerażony, jednak jego męska natura dawała się we znaki.

-_Raz kozie śmierć.-_ Pomyślał i oddał pocałunki dziewczyny. Wiedział, czym grozi jakikolwiek kontakt z demonem. Choroby, śmierć. Wypadek jego przyjaciela chyba niczego go nie nauczył. Złapał ją w talii i przycisnął jeszcze bardziej do siebie. Dziewczyna jęknęła, ale brnęła dalej. Zaczęła rozpinać jego koszulę, całując jednocześnie jego szyję. Rozpięła spodnie, gdy do pomieszczenia wbiegł Iblis.

- Siostra, nie puszczaj się z pierwszym lepszym, co? Znowu chcesz coś od nich złapać? Heh, idiooootkaaaa~ - Iblis śmiał się i wskazywał palcem na Lucky. Ta w mgnieniu oka znalazła się obok niego i wykręcał mu już rękę, jednak Ose przerwał to.

- Do pokojów… oboje! TERAZ! – W jednej chwili i już ich nie było. Ose stał i z politowaniem patrzył na blondyna. – Szczerze ci radzę, nie baw się z nią.

- Ehe… swoją drogą, masz sporą rodzinkę. – Eric spojrzał na Ose, który tylko się uśmiechnął.

- Racja, ale tak naprawdę… to tylko ich przygarnąłem. Tylko Amon jest moją rodzoną córką.

- Demony mogą mieć dzieci? – Slingby zdziwił się.- Myślałem, że jak Shinigami nie mogą…

- A próbowaliście? – Ose zerknął na chłopaka, który pokręcił przecząco głową. – No widzisz… spróbujcie kiedyś… o ile macie kobiety Shinigami, bo z ludzkimi to różne dziwactwa wychodzą… - Powiedział, po czym zostawił Ericka samego. Chłopak odetchnął z ulgą i usiadł na skrzynce, która leżała nieopodal, jednak po jego ciężarem rozpadła się i blondyn wpadł do środka.

- Cholera jasna…- Krzyknął, po czym wstał i zaczął naprawiać skrzynkę. Usłyszał śmiech dziewczyny, a kiedy się odwrócił, Lucky rzuciła mu się na szyję. Zaczęli się całować namiętnie, dotykać. Nie było granic. Demon pociągnął go na łóżko, zrzuciła z siebie ubrania i zabrała się za niego. Poszło jej to bardzo szybko, a wtedy dopiero zaczęła się piekielnie dobra zabawa.

* * *

_Wieczór_

_Mieszkanie Williama_

William cały dzień wypisywał papiery, a Emily czasem mu pomagała, czasem spała, sprzątała, gotowała i inne takie. Ogólnie przez całą tą sytuację mieszkanie Williama zaczęło lśnić. Pewnie podobnie byłoby z mieszkaniem Knoxa. Emi opadła ze zmęczeniem na kanapę i przyglądała się w ciszy Willowi. Zaczęła nucić pod nosem, a palcami stukała o blat stolika na kawę, który stał obok.

- Mogłabyś przestać? Przez ciebie się pomyliłem. – Spears spojrzał z wyrzutem na dziewczynę. Ta przestała, jednak trochę się napuszyła. Założyła ręce na piersi i uparcie wpatrywała się w zegar. Przez dłuższą chwilę trwała cisza, jednak William zauważył, że dziewczyna się chyba obraziła. Westchnął, odłożył pióro i podszedł do niej. – Co jest?

- Nic. – Odparła krótko, nadal patrząc na zegar. Will odszedł, lecz ona go zatrzymała. – Ja… po prostu mi się nudzi, ok.?

- Dobrze, w takim razie…- William znikną, by po chwili powrócić z gramofonem i zwiniętym kawałkiem materiału. Emily przyglądała mu się z ciekawością. Zastanawiało ją, co Spears planował. Chłopak włączył delikatną muzykę i podszedł do dziewczyny. – Wstań. – Emi zrobiła, co chciał. William rozwinął materiał i owinął go na talii Bachet. Spiął agrafką i kazał się kobiecie przejrzeć w lustrze. Emily była zdziwiona, że ze zwykłego kawałku materiału, po prostu go zawijając, można wykonać coś takiego. Emi wyglądała prawie, jakby miała na sobie suknię balową. Zielony materiał pasował do jej bluzki, a do tego świetnie się trzymał. Obejrzała się ze wszystkich stron. Zapatrzona w lustro nie zwróciła uwagi, kiedy William podszedł do niej i złapał ją w talii, a drugą ręką ujmując jej dłoń. Serce dziewczyny podskoczyło jej do gardła. Na jej twarzy pojawiły się rumieńce, a w oczach skakały ogniki szczęścia. Nie planowała tego, w końcu nic nie czuje do swojego szefa. Najpierw był dla niej wielkim sadystą i bufonem, potem pracoholikiem, później biednym pracoholikiem, jeszcze później przystojnym mężczyzną, następnie był ideałem faceta, księciem na białym koniu, taki, o jakim każda kobieta marzy, kiedy jest jeszcze małą dziewczyną, a potem… wszystko znikło. Jej serce zapełniła pustka. Wszystkich ich kochała jak rodzinę, ale tam… głęboko w środku, nadal czegoś brakowało. Cały czas, ale nie teraz. Nie teraz, kiedy trzymał ją blisko, w swoich ramionach. Teraz nie. Teraz miała wszystko. Czuła się bezpiecznie. Patrzył na nią z szacunkiem, patrzył, jakby ją kochał. Szkoda, że nie wiedziała, że to prawda. Jego serce szalało równie mocno. W zaciszu ich, chwilowo wspólnego, domu, tańczyli tak do później nocy, aby po tym wszystkim zasnąć na kanapie, będąc nadal wtulonym w siebie.

* * *

_Poranek_

_Mieszkanie Williama_

Promienie słońca dobiły się do ich oczu z samego rana. Na dworze była piękna pogoda. Po wczorajszym deszczu zawitało słońce, więc na niebie widniała piękna i wyraźna tęcza. Emily przebudziła się i poczuła, że jest jej ciepło, że ktoś ją trzyma. Odwróciła się i ujrzała jeszcze śpiącego Williama. Uśmiechnęła się i bardzo delikatnie uwolniła się z jego uścisku. Rozpięła agrafkę i zdjęła „suknię". Zwinęła równo materiał i położyła go na szafce, po czym udała się do kuchni, by przygotować dla nich śniadanie. Kiedy szykowała tosty, ktoś podszedł ją od tył i podniósł do góry. Emi krzyknęła, lecz kiedy usłyszała znajomy śmiech, nie zawahała się ani chwili, by uderzyć tą osobę w głowę.

- Auć, nie ładnie tak, wiesz? – William rozmasował guza i przyglądał się czynnością wykonywanym przez dziewczynę, przez jej ramię.

- Wiem, ale mnie wystraszyłeś, więc miałam prawo. – Wytknęła mu język, na co on potargał jej włosy. Dziewczyna odwróciła się i usilnie próbowała je ułożyć, jedna nic to nie dawała. Zerknęła na Willa z miną zbitego pisaka, na co chłopak pogłaskał ją tylko po głowie.

- Ślicznie wyglądasz, nawet potargana… - Śniadanie zjedli wspólnie w salonie, pod sam koniec jednak przeszkodziła im dwójka znajomych Shinigami, którzy widząc ich jedzących śniadanie, zaczęli się jeszcze bardziej szczerzyć, po czym dosiedli się i zaczęli podjadać resztki śniadania.

- Co was sprowadza tak z rana? – Emily uśmiechnęła się i intonując każdą sylabę, patrzyła uparcie na Ronalda, który zajadła właśnie jej tosta z dżemem truskawkowym, który był jej ulubionym. Zaczęła się śmiać, kiedy chłopak próbował jej odpowiedzieć, więc starał się szybko zjeść, co spowodowało, że całą twarz miał usmarowaną owym dżemem.

- Jakieś dobre wieści? – Dodał William. Grell i Ronald spojrzeli się na siebie i niepewni, czy mówić dalej, milczeli.- Mówicie, cokolwiek to jest… chyba to zniosę.

- Chyba? Willy~ nie bądź tak okrutny! – Grell wstał i schował się za Emi, która śmiała się jeszcze bardziej, aż kilka łez uleciało z jej oczu.

- Prze-prze-praszam… eh…- otarła łzy z kącików oczu i spojrzała na Ronalda.- Powiedź.

- Żadnych wieści o Ericku… a co gorsza, krąży plotka, że demony planują atak na nasz świat.

- Słucham?- William podniósł się z miejsca, jednak Emily kazała mu się opanować, więc usiadł z powrotem. – Jak to? Trzeba natychmiast wzmocnić bariery obronne, postawić straże, naszykować wszystkich Shinigami… zawołajcie Undertakera!

- Przybył dziś rano… to on nam to przekazał. – Powiedział Grell, wychodząc zza dziewczyny.

- Gdzie jest? Niech tu przyjdzie, szybko! Idź… biegnij po niego! – Sutcliffe wybiegł z mieszkania w poszukiwaniu grabarza. William głowił się nad jakimś planem, który mógłby ich ochronić.

- Wybacz, że przerwę twój proces myślowy, Williamie, ale… sądzę, iż najlepszym wyjściem będzie walka z nimi. Trzeba ich zabić. Inaczej nigdy nie dadzą nam spokoju. Do tego mam głupie przeczucie, że… Eric maczał w tym palce. – Powiedziała Emily podchodząc do okna i przyglądając się, jak czarne chmury zbierają się na niebie.

- Ech… chyba masz rację. – Odparł, chowając głowę w dłonie.

- Ostatnio nadużywasz słowa „chyba". Emily MA rację… trzeba stanąć do walki i ich zniszczyć. – Dodał Ronald, podchodząc do Emi i kładąc jej rękę na ramieniu. Dziewczyna odwróciła się i przytuliła do chłopaka. Szukała bezpieczeństwa w jego ramionach. Czuła się bezpieczna, ale… nie było jej tak dobrze, jak wczoraj, kiedy to William ją obiął.

* * *

Cała trójka wyczekiwała nadejścia demonów. W tym czasie dołączyli też do nich Grell z Undertakerem, który mimo wszystko nadal się uśmiechał i podjadał swoje ciastka. Cała piątka wyczekiwała najgorszego komunikatu w tym stuleciu. Zdaje się, że nadszedł czas największej wojny. Jednak najgorsze jest to, że nie wiadomo, kiedy zaatakują. Czekanie było najgorsze. Zawsze jest najgorsze…

* * *

**Boże przenajświętszy… Pisałam i pisałam z nadzieją, że wyjdą mi z dwa rozdziału, a tu kicha, bo co ja mam dwa po 1100 słów dać? Nie ma mowy. Dziękuję za wsparcie i cierpliwość, oraz gratuluję tym, którzy już tyle tego Ficka przeczytali i przetrzymali, co ważniejsze, a co ciekawsze… nadal czytają. To niesamowite, dzięki, dzięki, dzięki! **

**A teraz idę spać, 2:30 w nocy, a muszę wstać o siódmej rano, tak więc… Bye, Byee~**

**William: …**

**Emily:…**

**Ronald:…**

**Undertaker: :D **

**Grell:… ****NOŻ… znowu złamałam paznokcia! **

**Wszyscy: =.= **

**Autor: Cisza ukazuję, że wszyscy czekają… **

**Wszyscy i Grell: No, co ty? **

**Grell: Ej…, czemu „Wszyscy i Grell", co ja? Inny gatunek?**

**Autor: Czasem mi się zdaje, że tak.**

**Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso**

**Emily Bachet © Moja**


	15. 14 Koniec, a może dopiero początek?

**Na wstępie powiem tylko, że jest tu trochę wulgaryzmów i małe OOC się porobiło, ale mam nadzieję, że źle nie jest…**

**Tak więc... uważać, nie odpowiadam za uszczerbki na zdrowiu, ani fizycznym, ani psychicznym, jak i ani emocjonalnym.**

** (Ani, Ani, a nie bo Basi... o.O Nie pytać, jest późno, jestem zmęczona, ok? xD)**

* * *

_W Nocy_

Wszyscy dziś spali w mieszkaniu Williama. Grell leżał wtulony w Undertakera na kanapie. Ronald usnął w fotelu, a William spał w swoim łóżku. Emi stała przy oknie w jego sypialni. Martwiła się tym, co ma nadejść. Tym, co na pewno nadejdzie i to już wkrótce. Odwróciła się i podeszła do Willa. Usiadła na skraju łóżka i przyglądała się jak śpi. Przez dłuższy czas milczała, jednak jej umysł zaprzątało to jedno pytanie.

- William… William? – Chłopak wymamrotał coś pod nosem i przegonił ją ręką. Emily uśmiechnęła się i pogłaskała mężczyznę po głowie.

- Emily? – Will usiadł i założył okulary na nos. Był zdziwiony obecnością dziewczyny w swojej sypialni, co prawda widział, że nie mogła usnąć, ale nie domyślił się, że zobaczy ją teraz tu. Wiedział, że nigdzie nie ma już miejsca, więc może dlatego…- Co się stało?

- Ja… Ech… - dziewczyna głośno westchnęła i spuściła głowę.- Will…iam. – Poprawiła się widząc wzrok Spearsa. - Co jeśli my… nie wygramy… z nimi… demonami?

- Co wtedy? Emily… nie ma się o co martwić, naprawdę. Może i demony są silne i przebiegłe, ale… nie sądzę, żeby aż tak, zresztą… Obiecuję ci, że pomimo wszystko, cokolwiek się stanie… Ja zostanę z tobą. Nie zostawię cię samej… wybacz, że psuje ci marzenia… - Dziewczyna zaśmiała się, a o to Williamowi chodziło. Właśnie jej uśmiech chciał teraz zobaczyć. W głowie już wojna z demonami, przegrywana walka. To jej uśmiech dał mu siłę. Oby tak samo było w tej prawdziwej walce. – Nie masz gdzie spać?

- Nie, ale… nawet chyba nie chce. Nie mogę… nie umiem. – Poddała się. Nie umiała zasnąć. Choć chodziła na rzęsach, mimo wszystko jej umysł zbytnio się gotował, aby spać.

- Chodź. – Powiedział, uchylając kołdrę. Emily wsunęła się pod nią i przytuliła do chłopaka, który objął ją ramieniem. – Śpij już… będzie dobrze, obiecuję.

- Dziękuję… - Emi spojrzała w jego oczy, a on w jej. Tysiące gwiazd w nich tańczyły.

- Za co? – William uniósł brew ze zdziwienia.

- Za wszystko… dziękuję. – Emily zbliżyła swoje usta do jego, jednak w ostatniej chwili w jej głowie zabrzmiały słowa, które niedawno wypowiedzieli oboje. „Nie kocham cię". Nie kochała go, ale… było w tym wszystkim coś dziwnego. Ciągnęło ją do niego, on zdawał się to odwzajemniać, podobał jej się, ale co z tego? Przecież go nie kocha, a nie jest tanią prostytutką, aby chodzić z każdym do łóżka. Odchyliła się i opuściła głowę, aby ukryć zarumienioną twarz.- Khem… prze… przepraszam.

- Nic nie… szkodzi. Śpij. – Powiedział i odwrócił się do niej plecami. Ona patrzyła teraz uparcie w sufit. Myślała nad każdym gestem, każdym słowem, nad wszystkim, co on kiedykolwiek zrobił, wypowiedział. Czy było w tym coś, co mogło jej mówić „Cholera, Kocham cię, zrozum to wreszcie! Nie ja siostrę, nie jak przyjaciółkę… kocham cię jak kobietę. KOCHAM CIĘ, KOCHAM CIĘ! Na litość Boską KOCHAM CIĘ!"

* * *

_6:30 Rano_

_Mieszkanie Williama - Salon_

Od bladego świtu wszyscy siedzieli już przy jednym stole. Każdy za wyjątkiem Undertakera miał grobową minę, nikt nic nie mówił. Oczekiwali na jeden kod, na hasło, na które ruszyć mają do boju. Na jedną z największych walk w świecie Shinigami. Dziś wiele dusz zostanie wysłanych na zbłąkanie, jednak czasem trzeba coś poświęcić, aby nie utracić tego najważniejszego.

- ALARM C666, ALARM C666! – Głos rozległ się po korytarzach. William, Ronald, Grell, Undertaker i Emily wstali od stołu i udali się w stronę drzwi, jednak tuż przed wyjściem Spears zatrzymał dziewczynę.

- Nie idziesz. Zostań tu i nie daj się zabić. – Ronald i Grell popatrzyli na siebie ze zdziwieniem, jeszcze wczoraj walczyć mieli wszyscy… czyżby Willowi zależało na dziewczynie, aż tak?

- Słucham? Chyba żartujesz, nie ma nawet mowy. Idę z wami. – Emily nie dała się od razu uciszyć. Nie miała zamiaru siedzieć tu i martwić się, czy wszystko z nimi w porządku.

- Nie, ja nigdy nie żartuję. Zostajesz. – William odwrócił się do drzwi, jednak Emi nadal kontynuowała sprzeczkę.

- Nie zostanę tutaj! Nie mam zamiaru tu siedzieć i łaskawie domyślać się, czy któryś z was nie jest teraz obiadem jakiegoś brudnego demona!

- Zostaniesz i koniec.

- NIE! – W oczach dziewczyny pojawiły się łzy. Była wściekła na chłopaka, że ma zamiar zrobić z niej teraz nieporadną niewiastę, co boi się własnego cienia. – Czy po to właśnie to TY mnie szkoliłeś, to TY uczyłeś mnie jak walczyć i TY sam pokazałeś mi, w sposób dość konwencjonalny, czego unikać i się wystrzegać, na co uważać? TY! Więc skoro tak… to czy mam w takim razie uważać, że nie nauczyłeś mnie niczego? – William umilkł. Dziewczyna zaczęła uderzać w jego dumę, a jak wiadomo to mężczyzn najbardziej boli.

- Zgoda… - Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się tryumfalnie i naszykowała swoją kosę.- Ale! Jeżeli na twoim ciele znajdzie się, choć jedno zadrapanie… to ja cię zabiję.

- A jak sprawdzisz czy nie mam za…

- Ej, nie czas teraz na takie sprawy! – Ronald przerwał im, widząc, do czego to zmierza.- Nie chce was poganiać, ale zaraz zostanie nam z budynku, co najwyżej gruz. Pooglądacie się, pogadacie i nie wiem, co tam jeszcze chcecie robić… to wszystko, jak już wywalimy ich stąd, dobra?

- Racja… wybaczcie. – Odparli wspólnie i spuścili głowy. Chwilę później wszyscy biegli już korytarzami na zewnątrz na spotkanie z demonami…

* * *

_Pole Walki_

- Lucky! Zobacz no, kto to się tam pałęta! – Kira wskazał dziewczynie na chłopaka o kruczoczarnych włosach.

- Uuu… Michaelis, no, no, no…- Lucky szybko przemieściła się do Sebastiana i już po chwili walczyła obok niego.

- Kopę lat, Sebby. – Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się zadziornie. Michaelis odpowiedział jej tym samym.

- Wiesz, nie sądzę, aby to była dobra pora na rozmowę.

- Czy ty myślisz, że te pokraki będą mogły nas choćby drasnąć? Oj, Sebby, Sebby… zawsze miałeś dziwne poczucie humoru. – Lucky zaczęła flirtować z demonem, kiedy wokół nich nie było już żadnego Shinigami, dziewczyna zbliżyła się do chłopaka i dotknęła jego ust. Przybliżyła swoją twarz do jego, a wtedy poczuła, że coś ją przebija.

- Odsuń się od mojego Sebastianka, dziwko! – Grell Sutcliffe z szałem i mordem w oczach oraz o swoim psychopatycznym uśmiechu nie zapominając, przeciął dziewczynę na pół. Mimo, że była demonem, to pokrojona na kawałki nie mogła już wiele zdziałać. Sebastian przyglądał się działaniom Shinigami, sprawnie unikając fontann krwi, które strzelały we wszystkie strony. Nieopodal nich Ronald Knox skosił głowy kilku demonów, lub raczej pół-demonów. Tak zwanych pomocników. Undertaker przyglądał się chwilę, podjadając jednocześnie ciasteczka z urny, jednak w jego stronę zbliżała się właśnie kobieta o długich ciemnych włosach, długich czarnych paznokciach, świecących, różowych oczach oraz czerwonych ustach i bladej cerze.

- Eh, znów przerywają posiłek… - Westchnął odkładając urnę za siebie i wyciągając swoją kosę. Zdjął kapelusz i założył okulary, odgarniając swoją szarą grzywkę. Zielone oczy, o małym przejawie żółtego, który tylko wtapiał się w zieleń na końcach. – Lilith… jak ja dawno cię nie widziałem…

- Mogę powiedzieć to samo, ale zamiast mówić, wolałabym cię zabić.

- Ale, za co niby? – Zaśmiał się Undertaker i uchylił się od uderzenia dziewczyny.

- Jak to, za co? A kto, jak nie ty, zdradził pewien sekret? Cieszę się, że zatrułam później tego chłopaczka, bo inaczej by mnie zabili. – Szał był widoczny w oczach demona.

- Naprawdę? Niesamowite…, ale potem zatrułaś też siebie, żeby nie było, prawda? I teraz chodzi ta legenda o chorobach…, ale wiesz, co? Ostatnio jeden właśnie taki zmarł u nas. Biedaczyna, heh~ Taki młody, a KOCHAŁ SIĘ Z MŁODĄ OSE AMONBRAF! – Dziewczyna zrobiła wielkie oczy i rozejrzała się dookoła. Jak się domyślała, wszyscy zamarli. Wszystkie demony. Ose, ojciec Amon, stał przez chwilę w ciszy, aby później wybuchnąć niepohamowanym gniewem w stosunku do córki. Dziewczyna starała się obronić, jednak było to na nic. Ose wykręcił jej kark i oderwał głowę. Krew lała się po jego rękach. Upadł na kolana i opuścił swoją głowę, a córki odrzucił od siebie jak najdalej. Shinigami przyglądali się mu przez moment, lecz to im szybciej wróciły rozumy i powrócili do walki. Demony ginęły jeden za drugim, niestety Shinigami też trochę utracili, niektórzy umarli, niektórzy byli ciężko ranni…

* * *

_Nieopodal_

William i Emily walczyli razem, obok siebie. Dawali radę przez dłuższy czas, szło im bardzo dobrze, aż podszedł do nich Iblis, który bezproblemowo unikał ich ciosów. Złapał szybko kobietę i odsunął się od Williama. Trzymał ją od tył, przyduszając ją trochę, a ręce wykręcając do tył. Dziewczyna krzyknęła z bólu. Will poczuł ból w środku, lecz nie fizyczny, a raczej emocjonalny. Nie mógł patrzeć, jak brudny demon trzyma jego Emily… jego… Czemu on pomyślał, że Emily jest JEGO? Nie należy do niego, nie wyraziła nawet chęci zezwolenia na nazywanie jej JEGO…, więc czemu?

- Shinigami… pomyśl lepiej, zanim zrobisz coś, czego będziesz żałował. – Za późno. Will wycelował kosą w demona, jednak tamten był szybszy. Trafił nożem w jego nogę, więc Spears nie mógł się poruszyć, a Iblis uciekł z dziewczyną. Biegł z nią do Ericka, po drodze widząc, jak pada na ziemię martwy prezydent piekła, Ose. Jeżeli jeszcze Kira umrze, to teraz on będzie panować. Chłopak zaczął się śmiać jak opętany. Bachet nie mogła tego słuchać. Chciała już chwycić ostatnią deskę ratunku, kiedy zobaczyła Ericka. Stał na wzgórzu, nieopodal miejsca walki, zamyślony, wpatrzony w największą tragedię ich świata. Zbliżali się do niego.

* * *

_Na wzgórzu_

- Shinigami… mam to, o co prosiłeś. – Demon rzucił dziewczynę na ziemię. Emily wstała szybko i rzuciła się Erickowi do szyi. Miała zamiar go udusić. Zdradził ich, miała rację, że ich zdradził. Chłopak złapał jej rękę i szybkim ruchem skręcił jej nadgarstek, więc uderzyła go z pięści, drugą ręką.

- TY ZDRAJCO! TY CHAMIE, PROSTAKU… ŚWINIO… JAK MOGŁEŚ? JAK MOGŁEŚ NAM TO ZROBIĆ? CO CI WOGLE ODBIŁO! JESTEŚ IDIOTĄ!

- Zamknij się… jak mogłem pytasz? NORAMALNIE! Tak samo, jak ty mogłaś zranić Alana, tak samo, jak wy mogliście go zabić, tak samo, jak wy mogliście mnie oskarżać, szukać, gonić i znów oskarżać… dokładnie tak samo, droga Emily. A swoją drogą… jak tam szyjka? Może chcesz kolejne przecięcie? – Eric uśmiechnął się chamsko i wyciągnął swoją kosę. Emily odpowiedziała na atak. Za pomocą jednego szpikulca pozbyła się demona, który próbował teraz wyciągnąć kosę z serca, jednak nie szło mu to za dobrze, a krew wylewała się niemiłosiernie szybko. Drugim, walczyła z Shinigami. Dziewczyna udowodniła, że nie wielkość broni się liczy, a sprawność w jej posługiwaniu. – Widzę, że twój ukochany łanie cię wyszkolił, przekaż mu gratulację. A zdradź mi jedno… w łóżku jest tak samo nudny, jak w pracy?

- Odpowiem ci po kolei. – Emily miała wstręt do Ericka. Nie znał umiaru, nigdy nie wyglądał na osobę godną zaufania i tu miała rację. – William nie jest moim ukochanym, gratulację mu przekażę, a w łóżku jaki jest… nie wiem! Bo nigdy tego nie sprawdzałam, ale tak sądzę…, że, w porównaniu do ciebie, to nawet Grell jest bogiem seksu i ma większą artylerię. – Oczy Ericka przybrały nienaturalnych rozmiarów. Był zszokowany tym, jak Emily zrobiła się wyszczekana. Zawsze była dość pewna siebie, zadziorna, czasami chamska, o dziwnym poczuciu humoru. Ale nie sądził, że kiedykolwiek będzie wyrażać się w ten sposób. Eric uśmiechnął się i podniósł głowę.

- Jesteś strasznie wulgarna… naprawdę jestem ciekawy, kto cię pierwszy przeleci.

- Sądzę, że Emily ma więcej szacunku do swojej osoby, niż myślisz. – Blondyn odwrócił się, by zobaczyć za sobą czarnowłosego Shinigami.

- Willy… no proszę. W obronie swej księżniczki przybyłeś? A gdzie biały koń? Ukryłeś go w spodniach? – Eric wybuchł śmiechem, przez co za bardzo się rozkojarzył. Szybkim gestem dwójka Shinigami porozumiała się i uderzyła w blondyna, który zamilkł. Padł na ziemię, a z jego ust wypłynęła stróżka krwi. Oczy utkwione w niebie, puste. Bez życia.

- Nie żyje? – Spytała dziewczyna, klękając obok trupa.

- Raczej tak… jak większość demonów, które dziś przybyły. – Emily zwróciła uwagę na bandaż wokół uda chłopaka i uśmiechnęła się, po czym zerknęła w stronę miejsca walki. Dym unosił się nad całym placem. William podszedł do niej, a ona wstała. Oboje patrzyli na słońce zachodzące za oparami. Widoczne były też uszkodzenia budynku.

- Czyli… to koniec? – Emi spojrzała na Willa, który odwrócił się do niej i uśmiechnął.

- Nie… to dopiero początek. – Odparł i obiął dziewczynę ramieniem.

* * *

_Na placu_

Grell i Ronald rozglądali się dookoła w poszukiwaniu swojego szefa. Wokół leżało pełno trupów demonów i kilku Shinigami. Ci, z demonów, którzy nie zostali zabici, uciekli.

- Ach,… miło tak zabić kilka demonów z rana… kocham dźwięk mojej piły. – Powiedział Grell przytulając się do swojej kosy i tańcząc z nią. Ronald przyglądał się mu ze zniesmaczeniem. Chciał już coś powiedzieć, kiedy ujrzał Emi i Willa, który podtrzymywał się na dziewczynie.

- Widzę, że to ty wyszedłeś z uszczerbkiem na zdrowiu… Emily się pewnie z chęcią przyjrzy, prawda? – Dziewczyna spiorunowała go wzrokiem, lecz po chwili roześmiała się. Cała reszta poszła w jej ślady, nawet Spears.

- Swoją drogą Emily… rozwalili nam mieszkanie! – Dodał Grell, wskazując palcem na czerwony kawałek budynku. Nie było sufitu i ścian… nie było nic. Czerwona dziura i nic więcej.

- O to pomartwicie się później… - powiedział Ronald.

- A gdzie dziś będziemy spać, mądralo? – Emily wytknęła mu język, jednak Ronald udał, Że myśli, a wszyscy się trochę wystraszyli. – No mów, bo aż strach patrzeć, jak wysilasz swój mózg.

- Sądzę, że zasłużyliśmy na odpoczynek…

- Czyli? – Dopytywał się Grell. Ronald spojrzał na Williama, który tylko westchnął i dokończył za blondyna.

- Wakacje…

* * *

**TADAM! I jak? Podoba się? **

**Szczerze mówiąc… jest to taki trochę… koniec serii pierwszej. **** Ale spokojnie, nie ominę opisu wakacji, bo będą one przejściem do serii drugiej, w której… a co ja będę spoilerować? :) Dowiecie się w swoim czasie. Sporo już tych rozdziałów, ale no cóż. W każdym razie, idę spać, bo jut…dzisiaj jadę na wycieczkę do Kłodawy, a jest już prawie trzecia w nocy, więc dobranoc.**

**Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso**

**Emily Bachet © zaprzepaszczona**

**Grell: Jedziemy na wakacje?**

**Ronald: Ja proponuję na jakieś wyspy… ciepło, woda jest, drinki… dziewczyny.**

**William: Nie ma mowy. Nie będę pokazywał się kąpielówkach! **

**Emily: Będziesz… chwila…**

**Ronald: William założy kąpielówki, a ty bikini, dobrze? **

**Emily: Żartujesz? Wiesz, że to raczej nie wypada, co nie? **

**Ronald: … nie cierpię tego… **

**William: Idę się pakować.**

**Ronald: To jedziemy na wyspy?**

**William: Nie… nie do końca…**

**Ronald: O.o**

**Thx for reading and bye~ bye~ ;) **


	16. 15 Podróż

**Nie będę was tutaj męczyć, czytajcie sobie. ;) Pozdrowienia dla wszystkich czytelników. xD**

* * *

_Dzień po wojnie z demonami_

_Godziny poranne_

Słońce grzało niemiłosiernie, na zewnątrz było prawie trzydzieści stopni Celsjusza. Idealna pogoda na odpoczynek. Wszyscy, dawno spakowani, czekali na Grella, który usiłował wydobyć jakiekolwiek stroje ze swojego zniszczonego mieszkania.

-Teraz to nawet się cieszę, że moje ubrania się nie mieściły w jego szafie. – Powiedziała Emily przyglądając się z dołu rozpaczającemu Shinigami. Ronald zaśmiał się i poprawił kapelusz. Jego walizka ledwo się dopinała, jednak udało mu się ją zapiąć za trzecim razem. Emily miała średnią torbę, w której bezproblemowo się zmieściła. William natomiast nie miał nic. – Swoją drogą, William, gdzie ty masz torbę?

- Po co mi, skoro jedziemy do mojego domu? – Oczy Emi przybrały rozmiar monet. Z otwartymi ustami przyglądała się chłopakowi.

- Do twojego domu? – Zapytał Ronald, który był nie mniej zdziwiony niż dziewczyna. Jego szef nigdy nie chwalił się, że posiada coś oprócz pracy i mieszkania.

- Tak. Swojego czasu potrzebowałem dodatkowego miejsca, więc kupiłem domek nad jeziorem…, jednak przygotujcie się na długą podróż, trochę nam to zajmie.

- Nie możemy od razu tam przejść? – Spytał blondyn, który uwielbiał portale do świata ludzi. Wystarczyło przejść przez zaporę, wcześniej wpisując dane, i jesteś na miejscu.

- A znasz przejście ze świata Shinigami do świata Shinigami? Jak tak, to z chęcią poznam, przyda się. – Odparł William, wprawiając Knoxa w zakłopotanie.

- Jak to… do świata Shinigami? Czyli… my mamy JEZIORO? My mamy coś, co jest DALEKO? Zawsze zdawało mi się, że cały nasz świat jest taki ciut…

- … Mały? – Dokończyła za niego dziewczyna i spojrzała na Williama. Również była ciekawa tego wszystkiego.

- Świat Shinigami to nie tylko to, co jest tu… to jest odział Anglii i Irlandii. Odziały znajdują się w całej Europie, Ameryce itd. Łączą nas proste drogi, które niestety pokonać trzeba albo na piechotę, to opcja dla masochistów, albo powozem, jak my… - Odpowiedział im czerwonowłosy chłopak, który zwlekał się ze schodów, tachając ze sobą cztery wielkie walizki, które ledwo się dopinały. Emily chciała jeszcze o coś zapytać, ale William uciął jej pytając wszystkich krótko.

- Gotowi? – Zerknął na ich grupę. Pokiwali głowami, a właśnie za Willem pojawił się czarny powóz, którego woźnicą był…

- Haaai~ - Undertaker przegryzał swoje ciastka w kształcie kości, trzymając w jednej ręce lejce. Wszyscy stali jak zaklęci.

- Nie jedziecie? – Zapytał Spears otwierając drzwi do powozu. Emily otrząsnęła się z transu, Will zabrał od niej walizkę i umieścił ją na dachu. Chciał już wsiąść, kiedy Grell znacząco odchrząknął i podał mu swoje walizki. William ugiął się pod ich ciężarem, jednak zaczepił torby na górze, przeklinając czerwonowłosego w duchu. Ronald szybko uporał się ze swoim bagażem i wsiadła do powozu ostatni, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

- Undertaker wie, gdzie ma jechać? – Spytał blondyn siadając obok Sutcliffe'a.

- Wie doskonale. Jest to… miejsce całkiem dobrze mu znane. – Odparł Will poprawiając się na siedzeniu. Emily wyciągnęła, jakąś książkę i odrywając się od ich rozmów, zatopiła się we własnym świecie. Powoli odpływając, nie zorientowała się nawet, kiedy jej głowa osunęła się na ramie czarnowłosego mężczyzny, który siedział obok niej. Słyszała jak przez mgłę, co mówią. Najpierw słyszała śmiech Grella i Ronalda, później, charakterystyczne dla Spearsa, westchnięcie. Czuła, jak ją podnosi i kładzie z powrotem, jakby niżej.

* * *

_W tym samym czasie i miejscu_

_To, czego Emily nie słyszała_

- Żałuję, że nie mam aparatu… chwila, mam! – Ucieszył się Grell, wyciągając aparat z podręcznego bagażu, który swoją drogą był równie wielki, co reszta walizek.

- Nawet się nie waż, Sutcliffe. – Ostrzegł go William. Czerwonowłosy Shinigami zasmucił się i melodyjnym głosem zapytał.

- Nuuu~ Wiru! Ale dlaczego?~ - Will westchnął i zerknął na dziewczynę, która oparta była na jego ramieniu. Droga była wyboista, więc Emily z każdym kawałkiem była coraz bliżej upadku. Chłopak podniósł jej głowę i opuści z powrotem na swoje kolana. Dziewczyna automatycznie poprawiła swoją pozycję, układając się wygonie dla nich obojga. – Tak słodko wyglądacie. – William zaczerwienił się i zerknął na dziewczynę. Grell widząc, że jego szef powoli odpływa w marzenia, przyglądając się Emily, odpuścił. Ronald śmiał się pod nosem z nieporadności i braku odwagi swojego szefa. Gdyby to on kochał Emi, już dawno by jej o tym powiedział, ale właściwie…, jeżeli coś ma być, to będzie. Lepiej tego nie przyśpieszać. Może to właśnie na tym polega prawdziwa miłość? Na cierpliwości.

* * *

Droga rzeczywiście była długa. Jechali przez dobre kilka godzin, a jedyna przerw trwała kwadrans, trzeba było napoić konie, a Grell koniecznie chciał się „przewietrzyć" w krzakach. William natomiast studiował książkę dziewczyny, która nadal na nim spała. Nie przeszkadzało jej nawet głośne zachowanie podróżników. Kiedy wreszcie dotarli na miejsce, słońce już zachodziło. Spears próbował obudzić dziewczynę, lecz ta jedynie wymamrotała coś pod nosem. Will uśmiechnął się i wziął ją na ręce. Z małymi kłopotami z otwarciem drzwi, ale wszedł do środka i zaniósł Emily na samą górę. Położył ją na wielkim, dwuosobowym łóżku, okrytym bordową narzutą. Delikatnie ułożył Emi, która odruchowo przyciągnęła do siebie jedną z wielu poduszek, które znajdowały się na łożu. Spears zostawił ją i udał się na dół, aby pomóc wszystkim z bagażami. Grell zajął pokój obok dziewczyny, oczywiście natychmiast rozpakował też bagaże. Ronald natomiast wybrał pokój po drugiej stronie. Co nie było planowane, Undertaker także postanowił zostać, i jak się okazało miał nawet swój bagaż. Niestety ta wiadomość była równoznaczna z tym, że William zostawał na lodzie, lub raczej bez miejsca do spania. Jednak nie wypadało wyrzucać gości z domu, tak więc chłopak postanowił przespać się na kanapie. Wszyscy zmęczeni byli podróżą, szybko udali się w objęcia Morfeusza.

* * *

_Pokój Emily_

_Środek nocy_

Emily przebudziła się w ciepłym łóżku. Wokół niej wszystko było tak miękkie i przyjemnie, że gdyby nie potrzeba pójścia do toalety, spałaby dalej. Dziewczyna wysunęła nogi spod kołdry i stopami dotknęła zimnej podłogi. Przeszedł ją dreszcz, jednak wstała z łóżka i wyszła na korytarz. Nie miała pojęcia, gdzie może być łazienka, jednak domyśliła się, że na tym poziomie są tylko sypialnie. U niej w pokoju łazienki nie było, więc powinna być gdzieś na dole. Delikatnie starała się zejść schodami, jednakże każdy krok powodował małe skrzypnięcie, niemiła dla ucha. Miała tylko nadzieję, że nikogo nie obudzi. Skręciła w lewo i weszła do salonu. Rozglądając się w ciemności, nie zauważyła kanapy stojącej przed nią i potknęła się o nią. Ujrzała wtedy parę złoto-zielonych oczu. Przeraziła się i chciała zacząć krzyczeć, jednak ktoś zatkał jej usta dłonią. Kiedy się uspokoiła, puścił ją.

- Kim jesteś? – Spytała niepewnie, próbując oddalić się od nieznajomego, jednak on przytrzymał ją w talii.

- Emily, nie wygłupiaj się. To tylko ja, William. – Dziewczyna odetchnęła z ulgą i przyłożyła dłoń do piersi, aby sprawdzić stan swojego serca.

- Co ty tu robisz? Nie mów mi, że pracowałeś na wakacjach. – Will nie widział nic, więc postanowił zapalić pobliską świeczkę. Dopiero, kiedy mu się udało, odpowiedział na pytanie Emi, wcześniej każąc jej usiąść obok.

- Cóż, nie myślałem, że Undertaker zapragnie zostać, więc… zabrakło dla mnie pokoju. Teoretycznie miejsc jest osiem, bo łóżka są dwuosobowe, jednak, mimo wielu propozycji, nie chce raczej spać z Sutcliffem. – Dziewczyna ujrzała lekki uśmiech na twarzy szefa, sama tak samo się zaśmiała. – A ty, czemu nie śpisz?

- Właśnie… er… Gdzie tu jest toaleta? – Zapytała z głupim uśmieszkiem. Will pokręcił głową i wskazał jej drogę. Podał świeczkę Emi, a sam położył się znów na kanapę.

* * *

Potykając się kilka razy po drodze, Emily zastanawiała się, co zrobić ze Spearsem. Teoretycznie proponowanie spania razem jest nieetyczne i nieodpowiednie, gdyż są tylko przyjaciółmi, a zarazem szefem i pracownicą, z drugiej strony natomiast… czy ma pozwolić mu się męczyć na kanapie pod cienkim kocykiem?

Nie była niczego pewna do ostatniej chwili. Podeszła do Williama, który leżał, ale jeszcze nie spał. Kiedy do niego podeszła, zerknął na nią z zapytaniem. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się i cała zaczerwieniona zapytała.

- Może… wiesz, nie powinieneś męczyć się tutaj, więc pomyślałam, że może… będziesz spać ze mną? Oczywiście, to nic nie znaczy, nic się nie ten… ja po prostu… nie chcę, abyś wykrzywił sobie kręgosłup, albo się przeziębił, lub ogólnie, coś… w tym stylu… to jak?

- Heh, miło, że o mnie myślisz, ale sądzę, że raczej nie powinienem. Nie martw się, dam sobie radę. – Emily spuściła głowę, bała się, że zrobiła błąd pytając go o to. Może rzeczywiście nie powinna? – Oh, już się nie martw. Idź spać, jutro… oj, zobaczysz, co się będzie dziać. Dobrze ci radzę, Dobrej Nocy. – William potargał jej włosy i ją przytulił. Zszokowana dziewczyna stała przez chwilę w ciszy, jednak zaraz się uśmiechnęła. Stanęła na palcach i, mówiąc krótkie „dobranoc", pocałowała chłopaka w policzek.

* * *

Kiedy wróciła do swojego pokoju i położyła się na łóżko, nie mogła zasnąć. Wpatrzona w biały sufit rozmyślała dokumentnie nad jej związkiem z Williamem, później z Grellem, Ronaldem, Undertakerem. Każdy z nich miał w sobie coś wyjątkowego, każdego lubiła, kochała jak rodzinę, jednak… istniały pewne różnice, które ostatnio nie dawały jej spokoju. Zależało jej na wszystkich, lecz gdyby miała oddać swoje życie w zamian za czyjeś… pierwszy byłby William. Gdyby miała oddać się w niewolę, w zamian za czyjąś wolność… Williama. Gdyby miała być nieszczęśliwa, by jeden z nich był szczęśliwy… William. Dla niego zrobiłaby wszystko, ale nie wiedziała, jak nazwać to uczucie. Przecież… gdyby go kochała, to przy każdym spojrzeniu by się czerwieniła, przy każdym spotkaniu jej serce waliłoby jak młot, a w brzuchu latały szalone motyle. Nie umiałaby żyć bez niego. Co prawda nie próbowała tego, ale zdaje jej się, że dałaby radę. Z bolesną miną, dziewczyna kręciła się na łóżku, nie mogąc zasnąć. Dopiero nad ranem znów zapadła w sen.

* * *

_Poranek_

Zbudziły go krzyki dochodzące z kuchni. Już wiedział, co się dzieje. Założył okulary i wraz ze swoją kosą ruszył, by położyć kres wojnie śniadaniowej. Jak się spodziewał Ronald i Grell walczyli o jedzenie, dodając swoje komentarze. Z pomocą kosy szybko zakończył spór. W tym samym momencie Emily weszła do pomieszczenia i dopiero teraz Will zauważył, co dziewczyna miała na sobie. W nocy nie widział do końca przez ogólnie panującą ciemność. Teraz, krótka, czerwona sukienka nocna oraz ciemne pończochy z koronkami, podpięte pod piżamę, rzucały się w oczy, mimo, że częściowo zakryte był szlafrokiem. Dziewczyna, jeszcze zaspana, uśmiechnęła się i wyminęła ich wszystkich, bardzo zszokowanych, i jak gdyby nigdy nic, zaczęła robić śniadanie. Skorzystali na tym wszyscy, gdyż Emily wiedziała, jak ich zadowolić. Uznała, przy okazji, że trzeba by zrobić zakupy. Do pomocy rzucił się Grell oraz Ronald, z nadzieją, że pójdą z nią, jednak dziewczyna ich wykiwała i wysłała ich dwójkę samych. Po śniadaniu przebrała się w coś bardziej odpowiedniego. Choć William tego nie ukazywał, nie był z tego powodu za bardzo szczęśliwy. Ta seksowna wersja dziewczyny mu się podobała, i to bardzo, bardzo.

* * *

**Gotowe! Jestem strasznie śpiąca już. Ten rozdział może nie jest... napakowany akcją. Ani sensowną, ani „romantyczną", ale w kolejnym rozdziale powinno się już coś dziać. ^^ Na dziś koniec, dobranoc państwu.**

**Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso**

**William: *krew z nosa***

**Emily: Czy coś wam znowu nie pasuje? **

**Grell: Zdaje mi się, że raczej mu bardzo PASUJE.**

**Ronald: Oj, tak, prawda. :D**

**P.S.: Wiem, że krótko, przepraszam, ale czasem tak bywa. Raz mam rozdział na 3000 słów, raz na 2000 słów. Wybaczcie. :**


	17. 16 Gdybyś tylko wiedziała

**Chyba jest wszystko, co być miało, tak więc zapraszam do czytania. ;)**

* * *

Było około godziny jedenastej rano, kiedy Ronald i Grell wrócili do domu obładowani zakupami. Emily razem z Williamem dopiero niedawno wzięli się za zmywanie naczyń, przy czym mieli świetną zabawę. Po całej kuchni latały bańki mydlane. Blondyn i czerwonowłosy, choć zszokowani, odłożyli zakupy i chwilę później dołączyli się do zabawy. Wszyscy rzucali w siebie pianą, przez co Grell nawet przestał być czerwony. Było gorąco, więc woda nikomu nie przeszkadzała, tak przynajmniej sądził Ronald, który rzucił się na Emi z miską wody. Oboje wybiegli przed dom i tam niestety dziewczyna przegrała. Cała przemoczona goniła teraz blondyna. Ten uciekał, śmiejąc się w niebo głosy, a wszystko z tarasu obserwował William i Grell.

- Ech, te dzieci… - Powiedział zamyślony Sutcliffe. Will przyjrzał mu się z niezrozumieniem, ale tylko pokręcił głową. Nie chciało mu się zagłębiać w tajniki umysłu jego pracownika.

- Grell, nie widziałeś swoją drogą Undertakera? Znikł od razu po śniadaniu. – Zapytał Spears, wpatrzony w roześmianą dziewczynę.

- Chyba tak… poszukaj w jeziorze. – Wzruszył ramionami chłopak. Will zastanowił się, o co mogło chodzić, jednak zagadka rozwiązała się sama. Z naprzeciwka nadchodziła wysoka, szara postać. W oczy, oprócz długich, srebrnych włosów, rzucały się czerwone kąpielówki w różowe trupie czaszki oraz koło ratunkowe w kształcie kaczuszki. Williamowi przypomniał się smak śniadania, a Ronald i Emily zatrzymali się w miejscu, przyglądając się starszemu Shinigami z otwartymi ustami. Tylko Grell potraktował to bez zbytniego przejęcia, w tą stronę. Sutcliffe zajął się głównie „umięśnionym brzuchem i boską klatką piersiową" Undertakera, który ani na chwilę nie porzucił swojego firmowego uśmieszku.

- Hihi~ Widzę, że już się zmoczyłaś? Więc proponuję popływać w jeziorze… prawdziwa przyjemność, nieźle OŻYWIA. Hieh, hieh~ - Humor Undertakera nadal był dla niej… dziwny. Jednak może miał rację i wyjście popływać nie jest złym pomysłem?

* * *

_Pół godziny później_

Emily rozkładała koc na trawie oraz wyjmowała smakołyki z koszyka, oczywiście przygotowane przez nią, kiedy Ronald ruszył już do wody. Undertaker nurkował pod nią w poszukiwaniu… czegoś ciekawego. Grell w przeciwsłonecznych okularach i czerwonym bikini, wzbudzając zgorszenie w Williamie, opalał się już na leżaku. Jedynie Spears stał jak słup soli i nie chciał się ruszyć.

- Co się stało? – Zapytała dziewczyna, ściągając z siebie koszulkę, na widok czego z nosa Grella zsunęły się okulary, Undertaker stanął w miejscu, a Ronald zaczął się podtapiać. Choć dziewczyna na co dzień nosiła ubrania podkreślające figurę, to tylko bikini ukazać mogło całe piękno. Idealna figura, wąska talia, nie za szerokie biodra, piękne nogi i ręce, długa szyja i te…Khem, oczy… W świecie ludzi taki strój byłby niedopuszczalny, ale że to nie świat ludzi, a Emily mogła zaopatrzyć się tylko w sklepiku „u Grella", wielkiego wyboru nie miała.

- Mi… mi, mi, nic nie-ee ten, no… nie jest. – Powiedział, odwracając wzrok od kobiety.

- Tak? – Emi zaśmiała się cicho i podparła ręce na biodrach. – Więc zamierzasz kąpać się w marynarce?

- Taa..a..k… znacz. Nie! Nie, nie, nie… ja tylko, ugh… prze-pra… przepraszam. – Odkaszlnął cicho i westchną, po czym poprawiając marynarkę, zdjął ją. Emily pokręciła głową i wbiegła do jeziora, wyciągając Ronalda z zamyślenia. William, nie spuszczając jej z oka, rozpinał koszulę.

- Heh… jak mi jeszcze kiedyś powiesz, że ona ci się nie podoba~…- Zagroził Grell, nie spoglądając nawet w jego stronę.

- Nigdy nie powiedziałem… znaczy… - Odkąd tu przyjechali, działo się z nim coś dziwnego. Nie mógł się skupić na poważnych rzeczach. Po jego głowie chodziła tylko Emily. Co robi, o czym myśli, czemu nie ma jej obok niego w tej chwili, dlaczego zrobiła, czy powiedziała to, tamto.

- Oj Willy~, Willy~. Działaj, a nie myśl. Działanie ma przyszłość, wiesz? – Przerwał mu czerwonowłosy, podnosząc okulary i zerkając na chłopaka, który się zamyślił.

- Sutcliffe… mówi się, że to właśnie myślenie ma przyszłość…

- Och, wolisz mnie poprawiać, czy mnie wreszcie posłuchać? – Dodał shinigami, podnosząc się z leżaka i podchodząc do mężczyzny. Złapał go za koszulę i przyciągnął do siebie mocno. William zamarł. – Działaj wreszcie, ona nie będzie czekać wiecznie, zrozum. Postaram się zostawić was samych wieczorem, ale ty masz wreszcie ruszyć swoje leniwe cztery litery i zrobić coś, co pokaże, co czujesz. Inaczej, jak zwykle wszystko spaprzesz. Masz ochotę na zawsze już zostać sam?

- Po pierwsze, odsuń się ode mnie. – Powiedział Will, odpychając czerwonowłosego Shinigami. – Po drugie, ona już mi powiedziała, że mnie nie kocha, a ja powiedziałem jej to samo. Do tego, po trzecie, wszyscy jesteśmy tu sami, jakbyś nie zauważył.

- Może i tak, ale tylko ty nigdy niczego nie próbowałeś. Ronald się umawiał, całował, randkował, flirtował i… dalej, z różnymi dziewczynami. Ja bywałem zakochany i, możesz mi nie uwierzyć, ale też się całowałem…

- Nie wierzę ci. – Wtrącił się czarnowłosy.

- Uh, - Grell machnął ręką i kontynuował wypowiedź.- A nawet Undertaker miał kiedyś dziewczynę. Omal się z nią nie ożenił, jakbyś chciał wiedzieć.

- Tu też ci nie wierzę. Był legendarnym Shinigami, a wcale… - Grell uśmiechnął się z przewagą, jakby wiedział coś, o czym ON, William T. Spears nie wiedział. – Tak?

- Tak…, z czego zasłynął? Z ROMANSU z kobietą, z człowiekiem, ze śmiertelnikiem. To jest głównym powodem jego sławy. Ale, że chciał to ukryć, to wykonał kilka ważnych prac, światowych sądów itp. oraz zaszantażował współpracowników.

- Skąd to wiesz? – Zapytał William, robiąc wielkie oczy. Czego jeszcze się dziś dowie, co jeszcze się stanie?

- Mam swoje sposoby, a wiem to od źródła. – Odparł, pokazując głową w stronę nurkującego grabarza.- Tak więc, nie wciskaj kitu, że to, że tamto, tylko bierz się do roboty.

- Dobra, dobra. - Powiedział czarnowłosy, hamując zapędy Grella machając rękami.– Później.

- Usz ty… dobra, rozbieraj się. – Rozkazał Sutcliffe. Spears zakrył się rękami i krzyknął.

- Co? – Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego. Ronald i Emily omal nie padli ze śmiechu, a Undertaker po chwili chichotania ponownie zanurkował.

* * *

Po namówieniu Williama do pływania w jeziorze i przebyciu tam kilku godzin, dobrze się przy tym bawiąc. Wszyscy wyszli i usiedli na kocu. Robiło się trochę chłodno, jednak to im nie przeszkadzało. Ronald zdążył rozpalić ognisko i cała piątka rozsiadła się dookoła i rozgrzewała. Rozmawiając, śmiejąc się i jedząc, minęło im popołudnie. Grell zerknął na Ronalda oraz powiedział coś na ucho Undertakerowi. Trójka pokiwała głowami na znak zrozumienia, będąc na szczęście niezauważalnym dla Emily i w większości dla Williama.

- Cóż… Emily… mam takie małe pytanie. – Zaczął Ronald.

- Wiesz, Ronie jutro ma imieniny i tak pomyśleliśmy… - Wtrącił się Grell.

- Że może udałoby ci się upiec jakiś torcik, czy zwykłe ciasto. – Zakończył Undertaker, po czym cała trójka uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie, tak przynajmniej miało to wyglądać, a skończyło trochę strasznie. Emily ze zdziwieniem przyglądała się im chwilę, lecz po chwili zastanowienia pokiwała głową.

- Właściwie, czemu nie, mogę spróbować. Nie obiecuję, że się uda. – William przyglądał się im wszystkim podejrzliwie. Wiedział, że coś kombinują, ale przecież… nawet, jeśli im się udam, to w końcu on o wszystkim decyduje. Prawda?

- Wspaniale. W takim razie ja, Ronald i Undertaker skoczymy po jakieś napoje i może parę innych rzeczy, a Williama zostawimy ci do pomocy. – Grell podskoczył ze szczęścia i uściskał dziewczynę.

* * *

Niedługo potem zebrali się z powrotem do domu. Emily od razu ruszyła do kuchni. Przywdziała swój kuchenny fartuszek, podwinęła rękawy, spięła włosy w kok, wypuszczając kilka kosmyków, aby mogły swobodnie opadać dookoła jej twarzy i zaczęła szykować składniki, ówcześnie znajdując przepis w odpowiedniej książce. Grell w tym czasie przebierał się w wyjściowy strój. Kiedy zakładał koszulę, do jego pokoju wtargnął William.

- Co ty sobie myślisz? – Zapytał, siadając na skraju łóżka.

- Oh, czyżby nie pasowała do spodni? – Spytał Sutcliffe, przeglądając się w lustrze i robiąc dziwne miny. Will westchnął i odparł.

- Nie o to chodzi. Grell, zrozum, że ja… nie umiem tak, jak wy… - Czerwonowłosy usiadł Spearsowi na kolana i przyłożył mu palec do ust, aby go uciszyć.

- Kochanie, to nie tak, jak myślisz. Po prostu potrzebujecie trochę czasu, tak… sam na sam. A że w pracy zazwyczaj nie ma czasu, aby tak was zostawić, to trzeba działać teraz. Nie bój się, przecież cię nie zje. A jakby coś poszło źle, ale tak nie będzie, to najwyżej któreś z was wyśle się do innego wydziału i gotowe. Willuś, trzeba korzystać z życia. Naucz się tego. – Powiedział Grell, pykając Williama w czubek nosa. Spears zatrzymał się przez chwilę w transie, by zaraz zrzucić z siebie czerwnowłosego Shinigami.

- Jesteś beznadziejny, Sutcliffe. – Grell zasmucił się, po czym podniósł się z ziemi i otrzepał. Zadarł nos do góry i przejrzał się w lustrze. Jeszcze kilka razy zmienił strój zanim wreszcie się zdecydował...

- Idealnie! - Pochwalił się sam, przyglądając się swojemu odbiciu i puszczając sobie oczko i całusa.

* * *

- Wyyychooodziiiimmmyyyy~ - krzyknął Grell i, razem z Ronaldem i Undertakerem, wyszedł z domu. Emily uśmiechnęła się sama do siebie, mieszając właśnie jajka z mlekiem i mąką.

- William! Mógłbyś na chwilę przyjść mi pomóc? – Zapytała, kiedy zauważyła, że potrzeba jeszcze wody, lecz sama nie dałaby sobie rady. Po pierwsze, gdyż całe ręce miała ubrudzone składnikami, a do tego nie mogła teraz odstawić miski. Spears wszedł do kuchni, która była całkowitym pobojowiskiem. Zaśmiał się, gdy zobaczył dziewczynę. Włosy spięte, lecz kilka niesfornych kosmyków uciekło i zasłaniało jej teraz twarz, która była gdzieniegdzie upaprana masą na ciasto. Fartuszek pokryty mąką, jak i ręce. Krople potu spływały z jej czoła, z wysiłku. William podszedł do niej bliżej. Miał dziwną ochotę objąć ją teraz. Chciał, aby w diabły rzuciła te wypieki, aby poszła z nim, teraz, gdzieś. Nie ważne gdzie. Chciał tylko, by była z nim, dla niego, przy nim. Chciał ją mieć dla siebie. Tulić ją, całować, trzymać, głaskać i tyle. Czy chciał tak wiele? Nie, ale wiele było potrzebne… a szczególnie odwaga, której teraz mu brakowało. Brakowało mu jej zawsze, gdy był w pobliżu dziewczyny. Tylko jej. Nie bał się demonów, aniołów, diabłów, ludzi i innych okropnych kreatur. Zawsze mógł z nimi walczyć, był odważny. Ale nie teraz…

- Coś się stało? – Zapytał i zebrał palcem odrobinę kremu z policzka dziewczyny. – Mogłoby być odrobinę słodsze, ale tak to w porządku. – Dziewczyna podparła ręce na biodrach, przytrzymując miskę i zerknęła na chłopaka z mordem w oczach.

- Znawca się znalazł. – Prychnęła, po czym poprawiła sobie włosy i znów zaczęła mieszać masę. – Potrzebuję trochę wody. Jakbyś mógł. Weź szklankę i nalej mi tutaj wody. – Will spełnił jej życzenie. Dalej dziewczyna pracowała spokojnie, a Spears stał i obserwował jej ruchy. Chwilami wydawało jej się to dziwne i denerwujące, lecz przywykła. Zresztą przydał się trochę. Po długich i męczących czynnościach, dziewczyna wreszcie włożyła ciasto do piekarnika. Stanęła obok Williama i przez chwilę dwójka trwała w ciszy, którą przerwał wreszcie Will.

- Jesteś świadoma tego, że Ronald nie ma jutro imienin, prawda?

- Domyśliłam się tego. Ale to i tak nie ładnie zdradzać przyjaciół. – Emily zerknęła na niego z każącą miną.

- Tak, jak sądziłem. – Odwrócił się w jej stronę i dodał. – Wiem, ale stwierdziłem, że warto, abyś wiedziała.

- Dzięki. – Ponownie zapadła cisza. Razem wpatrywali się w zamknięty piekarnik i czekali, aż ciasto będzie gotowe. Co chwila zerkając na siebie ukradkiem. Oboje się nudzili i to okropnie. Emily głośno westchnęła, więc William na nią spojrzał z pytającym wzrokiem. Ta odwróciła wzrok, gdzieś daleko, tak, aby chłopak nie widział, co robi w tym czasie. Niezauważalnie złapała torebkę mąki, by po chwili jej zawartość wylądowała na mężczyźnie. Emi zaczęła się śmiać, a Will patrzył na nią ze złością. Dziewczyna zrobiła niewinną minę i maślane oczy. Spears uśmiechnął się podejrzanie i podszedł do niej. Im był bliżej, tym ona oddalała się dalej, aż w końcu trafiła na jeden z blatów. Nie mogła się dalej cofnąć, a on był coraz bliżej. W końcu złapał ją i przycisnął do siebie, więc teraz oboje byli cali w mące. Bachet popatrzyła na chłopaka smutno, ażeby za sekundę się roześmiać. Dwójka śmiała się przez kilka minut, objęci nawzajem, nie zwrócili uwagi, że od paru chwil zza ściany wychylają się trzy głowy, które wszystko obserwują z ekscytacją. Kiedy William przestał się śmiać, patrzył na nią. Na jej przymknięte oczy, kiedy się śmieje, proste, białe zęby i te rumieńce na policzkach. Jedną ręką złapał ją w tali i przyciągnął do siebie, dziewczyna umilkła i patrzyła teraz z oczekiwaniem na chłopaka. Drugą natomiast położył na jej karku. Emily zbliżyła się do niego i wspięła na palce. Ręce oparła na jego piersi i podciągnęła się jeszcze wyżej, tak, że jej usta znajdowały się zaledwie milimetr od jego. Wpatrzeni w siebie, w duchu oboje czekali na ten moment. Zresztą nie tylko oni. Trójka podglądaczy także. Nie wybuchając omal ze szczęścia…

- PIK! – Grell o mało się nie zabił. Przeklęty zegar. Ciasto było gotowe. Emily zmieszała się i odsunęła od Spearsa. Wyminęła go i wyciągnęła wypiek z piekarnika. William bez słowa opuścił kuchnię, a wszedł do niej Grell, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co przed chwilą miało tu miejsce. Emi odwróciła się i ujrzała czerwonowłosego.

- O… Grell, wróciliście? Ja… nie zauważyłam. – Sutcliffe padł na blat, po czym Ronald i Undertaker wynieśli go z pomieszczenia. Dziewczyna patrzyła na to ze zdziwieniem. Wzruszyła ramionami, odłożyła ciasto i poszła się umyć. W wannie zastanawiała się nad tym, co zdarzyło się, lub prawie zdarzyło, w kuchni. Była tak blisko niego. Tak bardzo tego pragnęła, ale czy on... też? Ale czemu w ogóle tego pragnęła... czy ona go kocha? Czemu to takie trudne... czemu nic nie jest proste? Westchnęła i wynurzyła się z wody. Owinęła się puszystym ręcznikiem i zerknęła w lustro. Przyjrzała się sobie dokładnie i ujrzała dziewczynę na pozór szczęśliwą. Miała prawie wszystko, prawie... robi tak wielką różnicę. Czy tym jedynym elementem mógł być on? Ten zimny, poważny pracoholik, który wszystkich gani? Tylko, że to była jedna jego strona, a druga... nie jest jeszcze do końca przez nią odkryta. Szybko wysuszyła się i przebrała w swoją piżamę. Kiedy weszła do sypialni, zgasiła świeczkę, lecz na wszelki wypadek zapałki zawsze miała w pobliżu. Do snu utulał ją delikatny dźwięk deszczu, który obijał się o szyby. Tak pięknie... cudownie... szczęśliwe krople, szczęśliwe... dopóki nie spotkają się z powierzchnią... czy ona była taka sama?

* * *

_W nocy_

Spała spokojnie w łóżku, kiedy niedaleki grzmot ją obudził. Przerażona, wtuliła się w poduszki i przykryła kołdrą pod nos. Bała się burzy… odkąd tylko pamięta. Kiedy się rodziła i jej matka umarła, była burza. Kiedy ojciec zniknął, też. Pierwsza noc na ulicy, także. Kiedy wszyscy ją zostawili, też. Nawet wtedy, kiedy omal nie została zgwałcona i pobita… wtedy ktoś ją uratował. Nie pamięta już kto, ale to może dobrze. Bo co by zrobiła, gdyby jej przyszło zabrać duszę tej osoby? Kolejny błysk i grzmot. Po jej ciele przeszły ciarki, a w oczach zbierały się łzy. Kolejny. Krótki pisk wydarł się z jej ust. Drżącymi rękami zapaliła świecę, która stała na stoliku nocnym. Wzięła ją i szybko pobiegła na dół. Oświetliła salon i zobaczyła, że nadal tam spał. Podeszła cicho i uklękła przy kanapie. Szturchnęła go w ramie, nic. Kolejny błysk i mały krzyk uciekł z jej ust.

- William? – Zapytała smutnym i przerażonym głosem. – Wiiillll…

- Em… Emily? Auć, nie świeć mi po oczach, proszę. I tak mam już słaby wzrok. – Uśmiechnął się, lecz jego uśmiech szybko znikł, gdyż zobaczył, w jakim stanie była dziewczyna. Przerażona, cała drżała i miała zaszklone oczy. Bał się, że coś się stało. Usiadł na kanapie i przyciągnął Emily do siebie. Otulił ją ramieniem i przykrył kocem. – Coś się stało? Możesz spokojnie mówić.

- Ja… - Emi upewniała się, że dobrze robi. Spojrzała mu w oczy i wiedziała, że może mu zaufać. – Mam taki problem, bo… fobię raczej… ja… panicznie boję się burzy. Ciekawe, co nie? – Próbowała się ratować w jego oczach, ale chyba nie szło jej najlepiej. William uśmiechnął się delikatnie i mocnej ją przytulił.

- Każdy ma jakieś lęki, więc nie masz się, czego wstydzić. Teraz możesz mówić, co mogę dla panienki zrobić, aby ta noc nie była taka straszna. Żądaj, czego chcesz.

- Może być to strasznie głupie? – Spytała, mając nadzieję, że jej pomoże.

- Możesz nawet kazać tańczyć mi na linie w stroju pokojówki ze związanymi oczami za pomocą przepaski w tęczowe króliczki. – Dziewczyna zaśmiała się, lecz kolejny grzmot przypomniał jej o strachu. Will przytrzymał Emily blisko siebie.

- Kusząca propozycja, jednak dziś… po prostu zostań ze mną… - Zszokowany chłopak nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Lecz po chwili patrzenia w jej oczy, zwyczajnie pokiwał głową. Oboje wstali, Will prowadził dziewczynę na górę. Weszli do jej pokoju, po czym Spears ułożył Emily do łóżka. Zasłonił wszystkie okna i starał się je trochę uszczelnić. Świecę zostawił na stoliczku, a sam wsunął się pod kołdrę. Przyciągnął dziewczynę do siebie, a ona „wbiła" się w niego. Głaskał ją po głowie do chwili, kiedy usnęła. Sam też był już bardzo śpiący. Zerknął na jej niewinną twarz, zamknięte oczy, powolny oddech… spała, na pewno. Pomyślał o czymś, czego robić nie powinien, ale kusiło go i to strasznie. Sprawdził kilkakrotnie, czy ona rzeczywiście śpi. Był pewien, na sto procent. Zbliżył się do niej. Centymetr… milimetry… jeden… delikatnie musnął jej usta swoimi. Dziewczyna mruknęła przez sen, miał nadzieję, że przez sen, po czym wtuliła się mocniej w chłopaka i uśmiechnęła się delikatnie. Spała…

- Gdybyś tylko wiedziała… jak bardzo Cię kocham… - westchnął głośno i położył głowę na poduszkę, samemu oddając się w objęcia morfeusza. Śnił o niej.

_O jej pięknie. Jej duszy i ciele. Roześmiana biegała po łące z kwiatem w ręce. Czerwona róża. Gonił ją. Kiedy wreszcie ją złapał, oboje padli na świeżą trawę. Leżał na niej, zbliżył się i ucałował jej usta. Spojrzała na niego, wszystko było takie piękne, lecz nagle, jak w najgorszych koszmarach, jej twarz zwęgliła się i spłynęła, odsłaniając czaszkę. Puste oczodoły, umierała. Cała znikała. Kwiat też umierał. Szalony śmiech rozległ się dookoła. Z nikąd. Wstał, zaczął biegać. Odbił się od szyby, od drugiej, trzeciej i czwartej. Był w pułapce. Płomienie ognia otaczały go. Jej szkielet wisiał na cienkich nitkach, ktoś nią poruszał… spojrzał w górę, lecz nie dostrzegł nic._

* * *

_Wczesny poranek_

Obudził się spocony, zmęczony i przerażony. To był najgorszy koszmar, jaki mógł kiedykolwiek mieć. Było jeszcze wcześnie, słońce dopiero wschodziło. Spojrzał obok siebie… była tam. Odetchnął z ulgą i przytulił dziewczynę. Ucałował jej czoła, odgarniając wcześniej z niego kosmyki włosów, po czym wyszeptał jej do ucha.

- Dziękuję, że tu jesteś… - Powiedział ponownie zasypiając, z nadzieją, że ten sen nigdy się nie powtórzy.

* * *

**Cóż… niby nic, ale ma te 500 słów więcej niż zwykle. :D Dziękuję za inspirację. **

**Przyznam szczerze, że jestem bardzo zadowolona z tego rozdziału. **

**Swoją drogą, planuję jeszcze kilka innych Ficków. Nie wiem kiedy, jak i czy uda mi się. Na razie posiadam tylko takie krótkie opisy, ogólny zarys. Jeżeli ktoś chce je zobaczyć, to napisać w komentarzu albo na DewiantArt. ;p Nick mam taki sam. Ewentualnie dodam to kiedyś jako bonus do rozdziału, tu na koniec. xD**

**Dobra, po długiej pracy… idę wreszcie spać, bo to lekka przesada, na dworze robi się JAAASNOOOO! Mamy godzinę 4:11 nad ranem, tak więc sądzę, że to już najwyższy czas powiedzieć DO-BRA-NOC! :3**

**Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso**

**Emily Bachet © zaprzepaszczona**

**William: Ogłaszam wszem i wobec, że tym razem nie będzie mini dialogu zza kulis. **

**Autor: To MOJA kwestia, złodzieju! **

**William: Ale ja mam za mało czasu antenowego! **

**Autor: Słucham? JESTEŚ TU GŁÓWNĄ POSTACIĄ!**

**William: Tu tak, ale w anime nie…**

**Autor: Usz, jak ja ci zaraz… *dyskusja trwa dalej***

**Emily: I tak oto, drodzy państwo, mini dialog zza kulis jednak się ukazał…**

**Autor: A teraz ty… żesz!**

**P.S: Wiecie ile teraz wyszło słów? 4, 200 ! Sukces, nigdy tyle nie miałam :D Nowy reeekord. Dziękuję wszystkim. :)**


	18. 17 Sick of You

**Jej! Czas na fanservis tak zwany. XD Znaczy, jakby to coś, było czymś zarąbiecie popularnym i obgadywanym na całym świecie to byłby to fanservis, a tak to… a zresztą, zobaczycie sami. ;p**

* * *

Kilka Dni Później

Wczesny poranek

Wakacje działały dobrze na wszystkich. Każdy się rozluźnił i wyciszył, jednak niektórym zebrało się na myślenie o swoim życiu. Ronald siedział na ganku i przyglądał się, jak wschodzi nowy dzień. Bez żadnego ruchu od paru godzin, wtulony w fotel, daleko gdzieś w swoim świecie. Emily otworzyła drzwi i wyszła na zewnątrz. Przeciągnęła się i zauważyła blondyna. Dopiero, kiedy przeszła tuż przed nim, ten się ocknął.

- Dzień dobry… - powiedziała Emily, uśmiechając się delikatnie.

- Dobry, dobry… chyba… - odparł Knox, nie odwracając się w jej stronę.

- Coś się stało? – Zapytała dziewczyna, przykrywając się kocem, który leżał obok niej.

- Nic, tylko… Emily? – Ronald zauważył jeden element, który go zaskoczył.

- Hm? – Bachet mruknęła niewyraźnie pod nosem i utkwiła wzrok w chłopaku z wyczekiwaniem.

- Czemu masz na sobie koszulę Williama? – Dziewczyna zarumieniła się cała i spuściła głowę.

- Długa historia… - ucięła krótko, jednak Ronald nie dał się tak szybko zwieść.

- Mamy sporo czasu… opowiadaj, albo powiem Grellowi. – Emi z przerażeniem spojrzała na Ronalda, powiedzenie Sutcliffe'owi nie skończy się dobrze.

- Eh, no dobra…

* * *

_Wczoraj_

_Późny wieczór_

_Salon_

- Wiesz, nie wiedziałam, że robisz coś, oprócz pracy… - zaśmiała się dziewczyna, ruszając swoim pionkiem.

- Widzisz, nie jestem jakimś mutantem, jestem po prostu… osobą. – Uśmiechnął się Will, dogłębnie myśląc nad swoim ruchem. Nie tylko tym na planszy.

- Heh… jednak. – Spojrzeli na siebie nawzajem, a wtedy William ruszył pionkiem i krzyknął.

- Szach Mat.

- Usz ty… no wiesz. Jako mężczyzna powinieneś mi dać wygrać! – Emily udała, że się obraziła. Spears wstał i podszedł do dziewczyny od tył. Złapał ją i podrzucił do góry, biorąc na ręce. – A! Will nie rób tak, to nie jest śmieszne!

- Dla mnie bardzo. – Powiedział, stając w miejscu i trzymając nadal Emi. – Chodź ze mną…

- Gdzie? – Zapytała zszokowana. Ręce owinęła wokół szyi chłopaka.

- Gdziekolwiek. – Uśmiechnął się lekko. Emily zauważyła, że kiedy z nim jest, nie tylko ona jest szczęśliwsza, on także. Ponoć przed jej przybyciem, nie uśmiechał się nigdy. Nie była jednak pewna, czy to wszystko byłoby słuszne. Dziewczyna zarzuciła na siebie płaszcz i wyszła razem z Williamem. Szli po prostu przed siebie, nie zwracając na nic uwagi i nie wymieniając słowa przez dłuższy czas. Oboje, co zabawne, myśleli o tym samym. Co teraz zrobić? Powiedzieć coś, czy nie? Złapać go/ją za rękę? Co robić?

- Może… usiądziemy? – Zaproponowała w końcu dziewczyna.

- Dobry pomysł. – Odparł William, przysiadając na trawie. Dłuższą chwilę tkwili w milczeniu, Emi bawiła się źdźbłami trawy, a Spears jej się przyglądał. Kiedy spojrzał w niebo, natychmiast przypomniała mu się dziewczyna. Jej oczy świecą tak, jak te gwiazdy. Nim się spostrzegł, Emily przysunęła się do niego i oparła głowę o jego ramię.

- Spójrz tam… to gwiazda polarna. – Powiedziała szeptem, wskazując na najjaśniejszą gwiazdę na niebie. William zerknął na dziewczynę, w jej oczy. Nie liczyło się wtedy nic. Tylko ona. Co mógł zrobić? Jeżeli teraz nie zrobi nic, czy to będzie koniec? Na zawsze zostanie taki, jakim jest teraz? Czy on jest tchórzem? Jedną ręką odgarnął włosy z jej twarzy, a drugą owinął w talii i przyciągnął dziewczynę do siebie. Emily spojrzała na Williama zszokowana. Wiedziała jednak, że nie ma powodu do strachu, więc uśmiechnęła się delikatnie i zarzuciła ręce na jego szyję. Na moment zastygli, lecz krótka myśl w głowie Spearsa, kazała mu działać dalej. Wręcz nachalnie przycisnął dziewczynę do siebie, wbijając swoje usta w jej. Przez chwilę jej umysł wyparował, lecz szybko zdołała się pohamować. Odsunęła się od chłopaka i spuściła głowę. W rzeczywistości to wszystko, było czymś, o czym marzyła. Zawsze pragnęła, aby znaleźć swojego księcia, romantyka, który sam z siebie zabierze cię w zwykłe miejsce i ukarze jego niezwykłość. Mężczyznę, który będzie wiedział, czego chce, lecz bez jej pozwolenia tego nie zrobi. Czyli, w tym momencie, William T. Spears był jej księciem, chłopakiem z marzeń, ale był też jej szefem i przyjacielem. Czuła się źle i z tym, że na to pozwoliła i z tym, że to przerwała.

- Przepraszam… - powiedziała cicho i wstała. – Zapomnijmy o tym, dobrze? I nich… nigdy więcej się to nie powtórzy. – William stanął obok niej, trochę zdziwiony i zły na siebie.

- Dobrze, jeśli chcesz.

- Chcę. – Ucięła krótko i ruszyła w stronę domku. Will odczekał chwilę. Wpatrywał się w taflę jeziora, która błyszczała się srebrem w tę noc. Był na siebie wściekły, nie umiał się pohamować i co zrobił? Jak zwykle zniszczył wszystko. Ze zdenerwowania kopnął najbliższy kamień do wody. Odetchnął głośno, spuścił głowę, a z jego oka wyleciała pojedyncza łza. Słona kropla, w której zmieściła się masa emocji. Teraz znów mógł udawać, że wszystko jest dobrze, nic się nie stało i że wcale nie ma złamanego serca.

* * *

_Około pół godziny później_

Kiedy wszedł do domu ujrzał Emily w swojej piżamie, całą mokrą i złą. Krzyczała na Sutcliffe'a. Grell stał naprzeciw dziewczyny z dwoma szklankami w ręku, aktualnie pustymi, cała ich zawartość była w końcu na dziewczynie.

- Spokojnie… - powiedział William, łapiąc Emi, która miała już przejść do bardziej bolesnych dla Grella czynów. – Domyślam się, co się stało, ale to nie powód, aby zabijać, panno Bachet, nie sądzi pani? – Czerwonowłosy otworzył oczy szeroko, a jego szczęka wylądowała na podłodze. Myślał, że już dawno Will zaprzestał mówienia „panno Bachet", czyżby się pokłócili? Sutcliffe szybko przeprosił, wyczyścił podłogę i bez picia pobiegł gdzieś na górę. Emily stała i robiła się coraz bardziej czerwona. Oderwała się od Spearsa i rzucając mu groźne spojrzenie wyszła na zewnątrz. William westchnął i rozejrzał się dookoła. Z góry słychać było podniesiony głos Grella, który zapewne starał się wywnioskować, o co chodzi. Chłopak spojrzał na zegar, który miał za pięć minut wybić północ. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy zostawić dziewczynę w spokoju, lecz zważając na to, że była cała przemoknięta, a na dworze wieje i jest ogólnie zimno, postanowił jej poszukać.

* * *

Nie musiał za bardzo się starać. Znalazł ją na schodach. Siedziała na ostatnim schodku, mokra, jedynie w swojej krótkiej piżamie, dało się słyszeć, jak płacze. Spears usiadł obok niej i zarzucił na jej ramiona swoją marynarkę oraz objął Emi ramieniem.

- Nie płacz, proszę. – Spojrzał na nią, a dziewczyna odwróciła od niego wzrok. Will zaśmiał się cicho i zmusił ją, aby na niego popatrzyła. Kiedy już zwróciła się w jego stronę, zamknęła mocno oczy. William otarł jej łzy i przytulił dziewczynę do siebie. – Z jakiegokolwiek powodu płaczesz, nie warto. – Wyszeptał jej do ucha. Emi wtuliła twarz w jego ramię, aby po chwili odsunąć się i otrzeć ostatnią łzę.

- Wiem, musiałam.

- Wiesz… nie wiem, o czym teraz myślisz, nie wiem, jak teraz myślisz o mnie, co myślisz. Czy zastanawiasz się nad tym, nad czym i ja? W każdym razie… skoro mamy nie pamiętać, musimy zachowywać się zwyczajnie, prawda? – Dziewczyna pokiwała twierdząco głową i wstała ze schodów. – Dobrze, a teraz marsz do domu się przebrać, bo będziesz jeszcze chora!

- Ale śmieszne, PANIE SPEARS… - Emi chciała dodać coś jeszcze, jednak przeszkodziło jej w tym kichnięcie. William zerknął na nią poważnie i wskazał jej drzwi. Popychając ją do środka, zaprowadził ją do jej sypialni. Popatrzył na dziewczynę i otworzył jej szafę.

- Stop. Nie masz żadnej innej piżamy, prawda? – Emily spuściła głowę i wbiła wzrok w podłogę. – Eh… zaraz wracam. – Nim Bachet się rozejrzała, Will wrócił z białą koszulą oraz filiżanką.

- Zdejmuj te cichy.

- Przy tobie? – Dziewczyna zasłoniła się rękami, kiedy chłopak zbliżył się do niej. W tym samym momencie kichnęła po raz drugi.

- Zdejmuj, albo ja je z ciebie ściągnę. – Ostrzegł, rzucając koszulę na jej głowę. Emily odwróciła się i szybkim ruchem zdjęła czerwoną sukieneczkę Grella. Zarzuciła koszulę i zaczęła się zapinać, kichając. Częstotliwość, z jaką to robiła, z minuty na minutę zwiększała się. Jej oczy się zaszkliły, a nos zaczerwienił. William pokiwał głową z dezaprobatą i podszedł do Emily. Zapiął za nią ostatnie guziki i wziął dziewczynę na ręce.

- Emily…

- Hm? – Powiedziała w chwilę przed kichnięciem.

- Do łazienki, bo bieliznę też masz mokrą. – Dziewczyna poczerwieniała, ale szybkim krokiem udała się do łazienki. Tam zmieniła bieliznę i wyszła z powrotem do pokoju. William zalewał właśnie herbatę. Emily usiadła na łóżku i czekała spokojnie. Will podał jej napój i kazał szybko wypić. Emi nie miała nawet siły, aby się kłócić, więc zrobiła, co mówił. Chwilę później, ledwo przytomna, była przykrywana kołdrą przez chłopaka.

- William? – Powiedziała mało wyraźnie.

- Tak?

- Przepraszam… za wszystko. – Spears uśmiechnął się i poprawił nakrycie.

- Śpij już… - Zgasił świeczkę, a dziewczyna natychmiast odpłynęła w krainę snów.

* * *

_Powrót do rozmowy_

_Poranek_

Emily ominęła oczywiście parę szczegółów. Nie opisywała też pocałunku zbyt dokładnie, bo Ronald pomyślałby, że jej jednak zależy. A tego pragnęła najmniej. Nie chciała, aby jej zależało. Jednakże… rozum wie swoje, ale serce i tak robi co chce.

- Wiesz, że on cię zabije, jeżeli dowie się, że siedzisz tu, a jesteś chora? – Zapytał Ronald, uśmiechając się zadziornie. Oparł się na stole i przyglądał się dziewczynie, która najwyraźniej się zamyśliła. Delikatny uśmiech wkradł się na jej usta, a oczy wyglądały na rozmarzone. Nawet w chorobie, miała siły, by marzyć.

- Wiem… dobra, wracam do siebie. – Emily wstała, jednak tuż przed drzwiami zerknęła z zaciekawieniem na blondyna. – Chwila… nie powiedziałeś mi w końcu, o czym ty tu tak myślałeś. Gadaj natychmiast! – Dziewczyna usiadła mu na kolanach i przyglądała się z tryumfem.

- Eh, lepiej nie… kiedyś się MOŻE dowiesz. – Wystawił jej język i wstał, podnosząc Emi do góry, która delikatnie krzyknęła. – Wiem, że wolisz, jak robi to William, ale wybacz, to mój obowiązek w tym momencie. – Dziewczyna otworzyła usta, aby coś powiedzieć, jednak wiedząc, że z Ronaldem nie wygra, dała sobie spokój. Blondyn zabrał Emily do jej pokoju i wsadził do łóżka.

- Dzięki, ale wiesz… masz może ochotę… - Ronald pokiwał palcem i uśmiechając się, przerwał jej.

- O cokolwiek chcesz prosić, proś Williama. On zrobi dla ciebie wszystko, więc nie bój się… poprosić, rzecz jasna. – Blondyn mrugnął znacząco i wyszedł z pokoju, zostawiając biedną Emily samej sobie i jej myślą.

* * *

**Wiem, że strasznie krótki, ale jestem jeszcze trochę chora, a do tego literka/klawisz „k" działa dość nieporadnie, jakby odrobinę… niesprawnie. xD Dobra, w ogóle nie ma tego klawisza, zostało to, co było pod spodem i muszę po prostu…, co ja wam tym głowę zawracam właściwie? O.o **

**Wracając do sensu, znów mamy rozdział dwuczęściowy oraz, zapewne, OSTATNI… wakacyjny xD ;p Po powrocie do pracy… będzie czekać niespodzianka. I bohaterów, jak i was... mam nadzieję. ^^**

**Za jakiekolwiek błędy przepraszam mocno, czasem nie chce mi się już sprawdzać ich tu, na , bo czasami to właśnie tu, coś się dzieje. -.-**

**Wiem, że tytuł dziwny, ale ma swój sens... i w tłumaczeniu, jako "Mam cię dosyć", a także, jako trochę inne, czyli "Chory na/przez/o ciebie" i inne takie. Można go różnie interpretować, tylko BŁAGAM, nie patrzcie na żadną piosenkę o tym tytule. Rozdział nie ma nic wspólnego z Seleną Gomez, bez urazy. **

**Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso**

**Emily © zaprzepaszczona**

**Emily : *smarka i kicha* Robić ze mnie położnie chorą to przesada! **

**William: Wreszcie znęcają się nie na mnie! Hurra! **

**Emily: No wiesz co! Ty jesteś facetem, a ja kobietą, więc ona nie ma prawa mnie torturować. *wskazuje na autorkę***

**Autor: Oj tam, oj tam…**


	19. 18 Nowe

**TADAM! Długa przerwa była, długa... a to chyba najgorszy rodział ze wszystkich, ale... jak to się mówi: "Raz na wozie, raz pod wozem"... a w końcu w karawanie...**

**Zapraszam :)**

* * *

Od rana William i Grell latali przy Emily, która była chora. Chora to może za dużo powiedziane, przeziębiona. Jednak Sutcliffe panikował i ciągał ze sobą Willa. Ronald siedział w salonie, ze względu na brzydką pogodę, razem z Undertakerem, któremu opowiedział, co wiedział, więc razem śmiali się z całej sytuacji. Kiedy wreszcie Spears przekonał Grella, aby dał dziewczynie odpocząć, oboje padli na kanapę obok Knox'a.

- Jak się czuje nasza droga Emily? – Zapytał blondyn. Grell otwierał już usta, aby wygłosić długie przemówienie o tym, jak położnie chora jest dziewczyna. Jednak Will szybko oparł.

- Dobrze. – Sutcliffe naburmuszony, odwrócił się od chłopaka i utkwił wzrok w oknie.

- Myślę, że powinieneś posiedzieć tam z nią, a co jeżeli się obudzi i będzie czegoś potrzebować? Albo coś się stanie? – Ronald uparcie chciał naprawić wczorajszą sytuację. Miał nadzieję, że mimo wszystko, Emi i Will nie zostaną na zawsze tylko współpracownikami.

- Ja pójdę, hi, hi~ - Wtrącił się Undertaker. Zanim Knox zdążył cokolwiek dodać, srebrnowłosy Shinigami zniknął już na schodach.

* * *

_Pokój Emily_

Emily leżała i przyglądała się swojemu wisiorkowi. Rzeczą, która tak bardzo ją przeraziła wczoraj. Przez nią tak naprawdę przerwała to, co wczoraj się działo. To małe serduszko, ono…

- Moooogę~ ? – Zaśmiał się Undertaker, uchylając drzwi. Emi kiwnęła głową i wskazała mu krzesło obok łóżka.

- Coś się stało? – Zapytała dziewczyna, której przyglądał się mężczyzna. Na jego twarzy widniał przerażający uśmiech, a oczy błyszczały zza grzywki.

- Wiesz, zastanawia mnie jedna rzecz, hi, hi, skąd masz ten naszyjnik~? – Spytał, wskazując na czerwone serduszko, zawieszone na szyi dziewczyny.

- Ja? To… to jedyna pamiątka po mojej mamie. – Odparła dziewczyna, trzymając wisiorek w ręku. Do oczu napłynęły jej łzy, a usta wykrzywiły się w delikatnym uśmiechu. – A, czemu pytasz?

- Niiiic~, po prostu, jest on trochę wyjątkowy, prawda? Hehe~

- Możliwe, ale… skąd wiesz… jak… wyjątkowy? – Zapytała Emily, nie do końca rozumiejąc, o co chodzi Undertakerowi.

- Otóż kamień, z którego jest zrobiony twój wisiorek, to najstarszy rubin na świecie, pierwszy, jaki został odkryty.

- Co? Skąd niby… - Uśmiech Undertakera mówił wszystko.

- Tak. Byłem, kiedy go odkrywano. Dokładniej mówiąc, zabrałem duszę, jego stwórcy. Jubiler, nazywany Marcello, całkiem znany w swoich czasach. Zabity przez złodzieja, łatwo się domyślić, hieh~. Jednak ów złodziej potknął się niefortunnie i sam zmarł, a ja zabrałem rubin, jako dodatkowe wynagrodzenie.

- To, jakim cudem znalazł się on u mojej mamy? – Zapytała ze zdziwieniem Emily.

- Heh, jakby to ująć. Twoja praprapraprababcia była… może zabrzmi to dla ciebie… dziwnie, ale… ona była moją pierwszą i jedyną miłością. Czuję się staro, jak mówię o takich rzeczach, wiesz? Sam wykańczałem ten naszyjnik. Ona dała go swojej córce, która dzięki niemu, znalazła swojego męża, później ta oddała go swojej córce i tak, z pokolenia na pokolenie w twojej rodzinie przekazuje się ten wisiorek. Ma on ogromną moc, gdyż rubin nazywany jest kamieniem miłości. A ten jest nad wyraz wyjątkowy. Zapewne wczoraj zauważyłaś coś dziwnego.

- Ciebie w krzakach? A tak, owszem. – Powiedziała Emily z ironią w oczach.

- Hie, Hie. Chodzi mi o wisiorek, czyż nie zachowywał się on dziwnie, kiedy William cię…

- Nie. – Dziewczyna przerwała mu, odwracając się w przeciwną stronę i zamykając oczy. Nie chciała myśleć, co się działo. Chciała jak najszybciej zapomnieć o całej sytuacji. Nie potrzebne jej romanse, problemy i Bóg wie, co jeszcze.

-Oja, oja~… ktoś tu się nie chce przyznać,~ Ale ja wiem, że tak. To właśnie jest jego ukrytą mocą. On pokazuje prawdę. Gdybyś nie kochała Williama, wisiorek by się nie ruszył. Przemyśl to sobie. Czy warto marnować coś takiego przez strach? Przecież wszyscy się boimy, cały czas, czegoś. Ale to nie powód, by się chować i uciekać przed życiem. – Undertaker pochylił się nad dziewczyną i pukając ją w miejsce serca, dodał – Rozum jest jednym, ale to sercem powinniśmy się wszyscy kierować. Zapamiętaj. A teraz idź spać, prześpij się z tym, a potem działaj. – Undertaker zostawił dziewczynę w zadumie. Patrzyła jeszcze długo na zamknięte już drzwi i rozmyślała nad słowami Shinigami. Tak bardzo ją to wszystko dręczyło. Nie umiała przyznać przed samą sobą, że kocha.

- Ugh. Mam tego dość! – Krzyknęła i uderzyła pięścią w poduszkę. Schowała twarz w dłoniach i zaczęła gwałtownie oddychać. Chwyciła za wisiorek i już miała go zerwać, kiedy zauważyła w nim coś, jakby odbicie, a w nim wczorajszą sytuację. Przyglądała się temu przez chwilę z otwartą buzią, lecz w końcu zerwała naszyjnik z szyi i wrzuciła go do szuflady. Wisiorek niespokojnie uderzał w ścianki i pomrukiwał, ale Emily to zignorowała i zakryła sobie uszy rękami, by spokojnie usnąć.

* * *

_Dwa dni później_

Dla jednych wreszcie, dla innych już, dobiegł koniec wyjazdu Shinigami. Całkiem zdrowa Emily, z naszyjnikiem na swoim miejscu, Ronald, którego coś wyraźnie trapiło, spalony przez słońce Grell i śmiejący się z niego Undertaker, oni znajdowali się w powozie, prowadzonym przez Williama. Ich teoretyczna umowa z Emily była bardzo… teoretyczna. Niby nie zwracali się do siebie pan/pani, ale widać było, że coś zgasło. Jakby coś zgubili. Wszyscy nad tym ubolewali, bo widzieli, jak ich najlepsi przyjaciele sami sprawiali sobie ból.

- Jesteście masochistami, wiesz? – Spytał Grell, smarując ręce kremem.

- Hm? – Emi, wyrwana z rozmyślań, zerknęła na czerwonowłosego, nie mając pojęcia, o czym mowa.

- Ty i William. Przecież…

- Kochacie się, a to widać...- Dokończył Ronald.

- Ja go wcale… - Bachet chciała temu zaprzeczyć, jednak wzrok dwójki Shinigami, oraz przebłysk oczu Undertakera, uświadomił jej, że nie warto próbować. Chyba może powiedzieć im prawdę? – Dobrze, macie rację. Kocham go… tak mi się przynajmniej zdaje, ale… boję się. Jesteśmy, lub może byliśmy przyjaciółmi, dzień w dzień pracujemy ze sobą, a jeśli nie udałoby nam się być ze sobą… dziwnie bym się czuła. – Ronald przytulił dziewczynę i głaskał ją po głowie.

- Wiesz, jeśli nie spróbujesz to się nie dowiesz. – Reszta drogi minęła im na głupich rozmowach, śmiechach i innych tego typu rzeczach. Nie było postoju, od razu podjechali pod budynek główny.

- Panie Spears! Panie Spears! – Shinigami z wydziału rekrutacyjnego biegł w stronę Williama z przerażeniem, i szczęściem jednocześnie, w oczach. – Jak dobrze, że wreszcie pan przyjechał!

- Coś się stało Smith? – Zapytał, zsiadając z powozu.

- Nowi… nowe… studentki…

- STUDENTKI? – Emily, Ronald i Grell nie mogli wyjść z szoku.

- William, ja myślałem, że to był tylko taki żart…

- Nigdy nie żartuję. – Uciął im krótko i wszedł do środka za pracownikiem. Reszta popatrzyła na siebie i pobiegli za Williamem.

* * *

Pokój Studencki

- Mam nadzieję, że nasz nauczyciel nie będzie jakimś zgrzybiałym staruszkiem. – Zaśmiała się blondynka o zielonych oczach. W pomieszczeniu znajdowała się grupka dziewcząt. Dwie siostry, które zamarły w tragicznym wypadku, porzucona narzeczona, która popełniła samobójstwo oraz blondynka, zabita przez zazdrosną przyjaciółkę. Do pokoju wszedł Shinigami, William, a za nimi wbiegli pozostali.

- Witam… nazywam się William T. Spears i jestem szefem grupy A, wydziału Shinigami z bloku dziennego. Panie to zapewne nasze najnowsze uczennice, racja? – Dziewczyny pokiwały głową, a blondynka zlustrowała Willa od stóp do czubka głowy. Podeszła bliżej i z zalotnym uśmiechem wystawiła dłoń.

- Jestem Shirley Harlot, miło mi poznać… Williamie. – W Emily coś się zagotowało. Mimo, że odrzuciła Williama, zrobiła to z powodów moralnych, zawodowych, lecz ta dziewczyna już ją wkurzała. Po przedstawieniu wszystkich, każda z dziewczyn dostała swojego mentora. Catrin, jedna z sióstr dostała Ronalda, druga zaś, Marie, Emily. Czarnowłosa samobójczyni otrzymała Grella, a, ku niezadowoleniu Bachet, Shirley będzie prowadzona przez Willa.

* * *

_Wieczór_

_Mieszkanie Williama_

Z wcześniejszych ustaleń wynikało, że Will i Emily, po remoncie, będą mieszkać razem. Tak też się stało. Dwie sypialnie z podwójnymi łóżkami. Ściany w neutralnych kolorach, ładny widok zza okna, ładne meble i spokój. Emi rzuciła się na łóżko i schowała twarz w poduszkach. Ciężko było jej się przyznać, że się zakochała, a już teraz musiała przyznać, że jest zazdrosna i najchętniej wytargałaby blondynkę za włosy. Łzy poleciały po jej policzkach, utykały jej w gardle. Szkliste oczy wpatrywały się w ciemność na dworze.

- Emily… mogę wejść?

- Gre..ll, to nie… dobry czas… na wizytę. – Odparła, wyzierając łzy w rękawy koszuli. Sutcliffe mimo wszystko wszedł do jej pokoju. Zamknął drzwi i bez słowa usiadł obok dziewczyny. Otarł jej ostatnie łzy i uśmiechnął się.

- Dziewczyno… czy ty łaskawie możesz przestać płakać, pójść do Williama i wszystko mu wytłumaczyć? – Bachet spojrzała zdziwiona na czerwonowłosego Shinigami, jednak jej usta delikatnie wykrzywiły się do góry.

- Nie mogę… to wbrew…

- Oh, ty i te twoje zasady…, ale to przecież on zaczął, tak? Więc, o co chodzi? Pozwolił ci… DZIAŁAJ! – Krzyknął jej do ucha. – A teraz spadam, przyszedłem tylko sprawdzić, czy nie planujesz morderstwa… a swoją drogą, staraj się choć trochę hamować, jak ta Shirley jest obok ciebie.

- Heh… dzięki, spróbuję. Dobranoc, Grell… - Pomachała mu na dobranoc i ściągnęła z siebie ubranie. Przez kilka chwil stała nago, wpatrując się w swoje odbicie w lustrze i porównując się do Shirley. – Mam nadzieję, że jestem od niej lepsza… eh… marzenie ściętej głowy. – Jęknęła i zarzuciła na siebie koszulę Williama. Wsunęła się pod kołdrę i próbowała usnąć, lecz zapach koszuli, lub dokładniej, perfum Spearsa, nie pozwalał jej na to.

* * *

_Kilka dni później_

_Otwarty Plac Treningowy_

Te kilka dni minęły wszystkim pod znakiem ciężkiej pracy. Emily starała się hamować, lecz młoda blondynka z minuty na minutę irytowała ją coraz bardziej. Flirtowała z jej Williamem w każdej wolnej chwili… a Bachet coraz częściej Willa sobie „przywłaszczała". Jej podopieczna była normalna. Ani wyjątkowo zdolna, ani beznadziejna. Zwykła, jak jej siostra, więc dni Emily były monotonne. Po pewnych skończonych zajęciach, dziewczyny usiadły pod wielkim drzewem, aby Bachet mogła spisać zeznanie. Przez dłuższą chwilę panowała cisza, lecz Marie odezwała się cicho.

- Em, panno Bachet…

- Mów mi po prostu Emily… nie jestem od ciebie wiele starsza. – Zaśmiała się Emi. Kiedy w pobliży nie było tej blond… dziewczyny, brunetka czuła się całkiem dobrze.

- Emily… mam pytanie, bo… wczoraj tak… rozmawiałyśmy z dziewczynami i czy… jak ty… się tu znalazłaś?

- Oj… długa historia. Jestem pierwszą kobietą w tym świecie… wszystko wina Grella, i jego też zasługa, choć William dorzucił swoje trzy grosze. Grell po prostu… nie był zbyt skupiony na pracy i popełnił mały błąd, ale… jestem mu wdzięczna. Na świecie nie miałam za dobrego życia, a taka zwykła śmierć to nic fajnego… dzięki niemu teraz jestem tu… Tu mam rodzinę, przyjaciół…

- Rodzinę? –zapytała zdziwiona niebieskooka.

- Znaczy… uznaję ich wszystkich za rodzinę. Grell zawsze zachowuje się jak siostra, a Ronald jak starszy brat.

- A pan William?

- Heh, jesteś bardzo nieśmiała, co nie? – Spytała Emi, przechylając głowę w bok. Ta dziewczyna albo rzeczywiście była bardzo nieśmiała, albo coś ją mocno trapiło. – Widzę, że chcesz wiedzieć coś bardzo konkretnego… pytaj śmiało.

- E…- Marie speszyła się trochę bezpośredniością Emily, lecz, choć zarumieniona, spytała wreszcie. – Bo Shirley prosiła mnie, abym cię spytała, czy ty i pan Spears… znaczy William, czy wy… jesteście razem?

- A, to… nie… nie wiem, nie do końca, znaczy… skąd takie podejrzenia? – Bachet nie była pewna, co powiedzieć. W końcu to wszystko było tak skomplikowane.

- Bo Shirley sądzi, że jesteś zazdrosna, ale… ja wiem, że jesteś, tylko że… Shirley to prowokuje, bo ona wcale nie lubi… Williama, ona tylko lubi dokuczać lepszym… a że ty jesteś pierwszą kobietą Shinigami, to jej zazdrość sięga granic. Zauważyła, że dziwnie patrzysz na szefa, więc uznała, że to może cię zezłościć. To, że spróbuje go zaciągnąć do łóżka. W ostateczności, ona chce, abyś się jakoś załamała… - Ciemnowłosa spuściła głowę, a Emily trwała w szoku. Nigdy nikt nie był dla niej aż tak niemiły.

- Spokojnie… - Marie podniosła głowę i zobaczyła Emi w dumnej pozie i z cierpkim uśmiechem na twarzy. – Nie dam się tak łatwo. Jeszcze to ona będzie płakać, a tobie… Dziękuję. – Emily uśmiechnęła się i wstała z trawy. Marie nie ruszyła się z miejsca, obserwowała tylko jak jej mentorka odchodzi w stronę Akademii.

* * *

**WRESZCIE! Nie mogłam się zebrać… szkoła, sen, nauka, szkoła, nauka, szkoła, sen, szkoła, nauka, szkoła, sen… dajcie spokój, ludzie! Jak tam można? -.- Dobra, swoją drogą, powoli zbliżam się do końca… końców, będą dwa. Zwykły i alternatywny. **** Powiem tak… kto będzie chciał Happy End, zapraszam do Alternatywy, a kto… Sad End do zwykłego… lub nazwę je po prostu 1 i 2… zobaczymy. Póki co, dziękuję za cierpliwość. :D**

**Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso**

**Emily © zaprzepaszczona**

**DIALOGU NIE BĘDZIE…**

**Grell: … „Halo, to ja… pędzę do ciebie… światłowodem~ Czy wiesz…"**

**Autor: *uderza Sutcliffe'a patelnią po łbie i ściąga go ze sceny* Dziękujemy. **


	20. 19 Druga Strona Shirley

**Special for everybody… cóż… nadszedł czas… to już ostatnie rozdziały…, ale spokojnie, może nie będzie akcji typu „wtargnięcie demonów", ale… zaczynałam to wszystko z nadzieją na… powiem szczerze, komediowe yaoi z lekką nutą akcji, a… wyszło to, co wszyło, czyli romansidło z OC, o dziwnym humorze z akcją o mocy herbaty z używanej torebki liptona… -.- W każdym razie… może się tym nacieszycie :****) :**

* * *

Emily kroczyła dumnym krokiem korytarzami Akademii. Szła w stronę biura Williama, aby oddać mu raport w sprawie swojej podopiecznej. Za niedługo egzaminy, więc Spears był jeszcze bardziej spięty, a jedyne, czego Emi teraz pragnęła to zdenerwowany Will. Może jeszcze ta Shirley będzie z nim, wtedy jej humor sięgnie dna. Ostatnimi czasy męczyło ją tyle spraw, od swojej podopiecznej, przez codzienną pracę, do Williama i Shirley. Nie chciała dać blondynce żadnej satysfakcji, lecz nie chciała też tracić Willa, choć to akurat, zrobiła już dawno. Może, gdyby wtedy nie mówiła, że chce o tym zapomnieć… może byłoby inaczej? Emocje rozsadzały ją od środka. Kiedy podeszła pod drzwi biura, usłyszała krzyki.

- Musisz się poprawić, nie chcę, abyś była najgorsza z nich wszystkich, to tyle. – William najwyraźniej nie był zadowolony z wyników Shirley, co ciekawe, Emily to ucieszyło.

- Sądzisz, że jestem niewystarczająco dobra? To patrz! – Bachet usłyszała krótki krzyk szefa i odgłos tłuczonego szkła. Natychmiast, więc weszła do środka, a to, co zobaczyła, unieruchomiło ją. William przyszpilony do biurka przez blondynkę, z rozwiązanym krawatem, potarganymi włosami. Większość rzeczy z blatu na ziemi, zdjęcie ich grupy leżało potłuczone na podłodze. Emily uśmiechnęła się gorzko, wstrzymując łzy. Mimo, że słyszała wszystko, więc wiedziała, jaka jest sytuacji, ten widok i tak nie pozwolił jej myśleć logicznie. Załamana, odparła krótko.

- To ja może nie będę wam przeszkadzać. – Odwróciła się na pięcie i puściła się biegiem na zewnątrz. Teraz łzy wolno płynęły po jej policzkach, po czym rzucały się na wiatr. Obraz tej dwójki już nigdy nie da jej żyć. Emily uciekła na kres wzgórza, stromy klif. Nie miała zamiaru skakać, usiadła i wpatrywała się w horyzont. Słońce powoli zachodziło, pozostawiając na niebie czerwoną smugę. Mówiąc o czerwonym, Emi kątem oka zobaczyła, zbliżającego się Grella. Zerkną na nią, na jej, mokrą od łez, twarz, czerwone oczy i usta wykrzywione w wymuszonym uśmiechu. Usiadł obok niej i objął ją ramieniem. Nie minęła minuta, jak Ronald do nich dołączył. Shinigami, którzy przechodzili obok, szeptali sobie coś na ucho, Emily dużo nie wychwyciła, ale słowa „William i Shirley" pozwoliły jej się domyślać.

* * *

_W biurze Williama_

_W tym samym czasie_

- Jak wogle… jak ty! Jesteś… niemożliwa! – Spears był wściekły, chodził z lewa na prawą, od okna do drzwi, wokół Shirley i krzyczał.

- Nie zrobiłam chyba nic złego? – Spytała blondynka, robiąc minę zbitego psiaka.

- NIE! Wcale! – Przedrzeźniał ją Will, złapał ją za ramiona i przybliżył do siebie. – A teraz słuchaj uważnie, powiem ci, co zrobiłaś źle! Po pierwsze, można to uznać za molestowanie seksualne, po drugie, jesteś moją uczennicą, więc jest to też NIEMORALNE, a po trzecie…

- Po trzecie? – William zaciął się i zastanowił, czy dodawać ten jeden powód, tą jedną rzecz, która najbardziej szarpnęła jego nerwy.

- Po trzecie… swoim karygodnym zachowaniem… zraniłaś Emily, a tego… nie wybaczę ci nigdy… - Spears puścił dziewczynę i podszedł do okna. W oddali widział trzy sylwetki. Łatwo było mu się domyślić, że pośrodku siedzi Bachet, to było jej ulubione miejsce, na skraju wzgórza, zawsze z idealnym widokiem na zachód słońca.

- Bo ją kochasz. – Usłyszał głos Shirley, która zdążyła już do niego podejść. Położyła mu rękę na ramieniu. William wyczuł jakiś podstęp, więc złapał dziewczynę za nadgarstek i rozkazał mówić dalej.

- Co masz na myśli… chwila, nie. Lepszym pytaniem jest…, po co to zrobiłaś? – Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie, a w oczach Spearsa dało się widzieć niemałe zdziwienie. Czyżby ta kobieta była zupełnie inna, niżby się wydawało? Idealny przykład do powiedzenia „nie oceniaj książki po okładce"?

- Aby wam to uświadomić… słyszałam, że ponoć próbowałeś, słyszałam, że to mówiłeś, ale nie jej. Wiem też…, że ona cię kocha, ale uważa, że to jest za bardzo skomplikowane. Podobno jest to wbrew jej zasad… umawianie się z szefem. Musisz jej uświadomić, że to wszystko jest kompletnie nieważne! Miłość… zawsze jest najważniejsza…, po co pieniądze? Praca? Dom? Po co rzeczy? Co znaczą miejsca, sytuację, nastroje, czynności… Czym jest życie, nawet to nasze, czy aniołów, czy demonów… bez miłości? Tylko jak widzę ten świat, Shinigami, był do tej pory tak zacofany. I w świecie demonów i w świecie aniołów i innych stworów… wszędzie tam praca była dodatkiem, częścią dnia codziennego, a tu… praca jest życiem, a wszystko inne jest dodatkami. Cudem u was jest wyjście na imprezę, czy wycieczka. Wszyscy tu żyją pozornie szczęśliwie, ale… jak można być szczęśliwym bez miłości? Emeryci, osoby starsze… jak widzę już się pogodziły, ale słyszałeś, co oni mówią? Cały czas plotkują, opowiadają… rozmyślają, jakim cudem… wy, a w szczególności ty… jak… można być aż TAK oddanym pracy? Ronald od tego ucieka, Grell też… wszyscy prawie się starają… a ty stoisz, jak ta ściana i za nic nie chcesz się ruszyć! Skoro ją kochasz, to jej to udowodnij, a nie się bawisz… to wszystko powinno być przyjemnością, zabawą, szczęściem, ale nie zapomnij, że nie jesteś nastolatkiem… jesteś dorosłym, a w świecie dorosłych…trzeba trochę inaczej podchodzić do niektórych spraw. – Teraz to Shirley trzymała Willa, który spokojnie wysłuchał całego jej wywodu. Nigdy nie chciała nikogo krzywdzić. Sama została bardzo pokrzywdzona za życia, więc postanowiła się zmienić. To właśnie to ją wyróżniło TAM, dlatego ją wybrano. Stali tak w ciszy, dziewczyna patrzyła na Spearsa, a on przyglądał się postaciom na klifie.

* * *

_Emily_

Ronald trzymał Emily w swoich objęciach, a Grell uporczywie szukał czegoś w swojej kosmetyczce.

- Mam! – Emi zerknęła na Sutcliffe'a, który trzymał w ręku kilka kosmetyków. – Chodź do mnie.

- Grell… wybacz, ale… nie… nie potrzebuję, znaczy nie chcę teraz… żadnego makijażu. Ja chce po prostu iść się położyć… - Emily spuściła głowę, a włosy zasłoniły jej twarz. Ronald wymienił porozumiewawcze spojrzenie z Grellem, oboje pomogli wstać dziewczynie i udali się do jej mieszkania.

- Może… wolałabyś mieszkać ze mną… przynajmniej przez jakiś czas, wiesz. – Zaproponował blondyn. Dziewczyna zerknęła na niego i z uśmiechem zaprzeczyła.

- Nie chcę ci przeszkadzać, a poza tym… muszę się z tym uporać. Skoro to… była moja decyzja… to powinnam się jej trzymać. – Dodatkowym faktem, dla którego Bachet nie chciała mieszkać z Ronaldem był fakt, iż mieszkał on ze swoją podopieczną, na którą miał oko, co widać było na kilometr.

- Słyszałem kiedyś, że tyko krowa nie zmienia zdania… bez urazy! – Dodał na widok miny Emily. Dziewczyna zaśmiała się, kiedy zobaczyła, jak bardzo Ronald się wystraszył.

- Nic nie szkodzi… - odparła barwnym głosem, trochę żywszym, niż ten, którym opowiadała im całą historię. – Wiecie… ja mogę chodzić… nie jestem zraniona fizycznie. – Obaj ją podtrzymywali, gdyż myśleli, że jest zbyt załamana, by normalnie chodzić, jak widać, mylili się. Emily była silną kobietą i żaden facet jej nie złamie. Zaczerwienieni spuścili głowy i wymamrotali krótkie „przepraszam. Emi zerknęła na nich, by po chwili rzucić się im na szyję.

- Kocham was! – Krzyknęła, po czym ucałowała obu w policzek. Trochę ciszej dodała jeszcze, prosto do ucha. – Dziękuję wam… za wszystko. – Kilka łez zakręciło się w jej oczach, jak i u Grella, Ronald próbował udawać silnego, lecz delikatny, niewinny uśmiech dziewczyny, przebił jego barierę słabości. Sutcliffe i Knox omal nie udusili Emi, kiedy się do niej przytulili, na szczęście w porę się opamiętali. Zza rogu wszystko obserwował William wraz z Shirley.

* * *

_Kilka dni później_

_Korytarze Akademii_

_Chwile po egzaminach końcowych_

Wszystkie dziewczyny zdały egzaminy doskonale, cała ich czwórka cieszyła się, podskakiwała wręcz z radości. Ronald, Grell i Emily stali uśmiechnięci nieopodal ich, popatrzyli na siebie i rzucili się do swoich podopiecznych. Wyściskali się, bez opamiętania, lecz jedna rzecz przykuła uwagę Emi. Popukała Grella w ramię i wskazała na Ronalda, który trzymał w objęciach Catrin, ich twarze dzieliło kilka milimetrów. Emily podeszła do Knoxa od tył. Stojąc do siebie plecami, cicho, lecz dość wyraźnie powiedziała.

- Całuj ją sam, albo ja cię do tego zmuszę. – Zaśmiała się delikatnie, a wszyscy przyglądali się parze z niecierpliwością. Cat była zawstydzona, jej zarumienione policzki odznaczały się na jej bladej cerze. Wszyscy stali blisko nich, aby móc zobaczyć każdy szczegół. Tylko William przyglądał się z daleka, zniecierpliwiony czekał na dyplomy dla dziewczyn, jednym okiem obserwował to, co się dzieje, lub raczej… obserwował Emily, która wydawała się być o wiele szczęśliwsza od tamtego dnia, lecz nie było to raczej z powodu tego, co się stało, lecz tego, że od tej pory ze sobą nie rozmawiali. Mijali się w domu, mijali się w pracy… wszędzie tylko się mijali. Spears przestał już wierzyć, że stanie się cokolwiek, co pozwoliłoby mu poprawić jego relacje z dziewczyną. Z rozmyślań wyrwały go wiwaty. Ronald namiętnie całował Catrin, a wszystko wyglądało niczym na jakiejś wielkiej uroczystości… Will powinien się cieszyć, że chociaż blondynowi się udało, jednak ta wewnętrzna zazdrość nie dawała mu spokoju. On też by tak chciał… z Emily. Niedawno uświadomił sobie, że nawet nie zauważył, kiedy ta dziewczyna stała się jego narkotykiem, jego niezbędną częścią życia, a teraz…, kiedy się oddaliła… wciąż się oddala… on umiera. Jego serca łamie się na coraz to mniejsze kawałeczki, coraz, a coraz to mniejsze.

* * *

- Działaj. – Głos Shirley przeraził go, nie wiedział, kiedy do niego podeszła. – Masz to i działaj… chyba wiesz, co z tym robić, prawda? – Poczuł, jak blondynka wciska coś w jego rękę. Małe, czarne pudełeczko. William uchylił je trochę i natychmiast zamkną, z przerażeniem spojrzał na Shirley.

- Chyba żartujesz! Przecież… ja nie mogę… nie przesadzaj. – Starał się mówić szeptem, lecz jego zdenerwowanie brało górę.

- Możesz, dajesz! Idź i zrób to…, co ci szkodzi? Może być gorzej? Wolisz umierać…

- Może być. – Przerwał jej. – W końcu ona… ma prawo odmówić, prawda? I zapewne tak zrobi… na pewno tak zrobi! Przecież, kto normalny, po tym wszystkim, co się stało… od tego… do tego, co ty… wiesz, o czym mówię, kto normalny, by się zgodził?

- Chociaż spróbuj! Błaaaagaaaam~ - Dziewczyna zrobiła maślane oczka i wskazywała na Emily.

- Niech ci będzie, ale… jeśli będzie mnie chciała zabić…

- Nie będzie chciała!

- Skąd…

- No idź już! – Popędzała go blondynka.

* * *

William zbliżał się do grupy, głosy ucichły, a wszyscy skierowali wzrok na niego. Nikt w życiu nie widział go aż tak zestresowanego.

- Em… William… dobrze się czujesz? – Zapytał Ronald, cały czas obejmując swoją dziewczynę, jednak Spears nic nie odpowiedział. Kiedy padł na kolana przed Emily, wszyscy chcieli go podnosić, lecz zrozumieli, z pomocą gestów Shirley, że to jest zamierzone. Chyba każdy wstrzymał oddech, kiedy Will wyciągnął przed siebie małe pudełeczko. Emily miała obojętną i niezmienną minę. Żadnych emocji, pustymi oczami przypatrywała się wyczynom swojego szefa.

- E… Emily… Emily Bachet… chciałbym… - W głowie Willa toczyła się bitwa słów, a w duszy i sercu bitwa emocji i uczuć. Każde słowo, każda litera, wychodziła z jego ust ciężko niczym kula armatnia. – Chciałbym cię przeprosić, przyznać do wszystkich błędów, jakie popełniłem, błagam cię o wybaczenie, za wszystkie przykrości, jakie ci sprawiłem, problemy…, że w ogóle zamieszałem ci w życiu…

- Nie zamieszałeś… - Szło mu dobrze, lecz dziewczyna wyrwała go z rytmu. Chłodny i ostry ton przyprawił Spearsa o dreszcz. – Jesteś mi obojętny. – To odcięło mu język, odebrało mowę i dech. Zaciął się, przyglądał się Emily z nadzieją, że to, co przed chwilą powiedziała, to tylko taki żart. Jednak dłuższa chwila ciszy, dała mu znać, że to jednak prawda, lecz teraz…, kiedy zaszedł już tak daleko, nie cofnie się, choćby nie wiem co.

- Proszę, wysłuchaj mnie do końca… - Emi kiwnęła tylko głową, aby kontynuował. – Przepraszam cię za wszystko, ale… teraz musisz mi wybaczyć jeszcze jeden raz, jeszcze ten jeden jedyny raz… nie ważne…, co o mnie sądzisz, czy coś do mnie czujesz, chcę, abyś miała świadomość…, zresztą jak wy wszyscy, że… kocham cię… KOCHAM CIĘ, EMILY BACHET… i nic, nigdy tego nie zmieni… wybacz… teoretycznie na tym powinienem teraz skończyć, ale… jestem głupkiem i to wielkim…, ale… nadzieja matką głupich, jak to mawiają, więc… mam jeszcze jedno, małe pytanie… czy ty, Emily Bachet, czy… zostaniesz moją żoną? – Kiedy otworzył pudełko, wszyscy wydali z siebie odgłos podziwu. Delikatny, srebrny pierścionek z małym, czerwonym rubinem w kształcie serca… niczym druga cześć… komplet do naszyjnika. Nastała cisza. Wszyscy wpatrywali się w Emily, która stała nieruchomo. Na zewnątrz spokój, opanowanie, a może nawet znudzenie, ale to…, co miało teraz miejsce w jej głowie. Gorsze niż światowe wojny, uczucia, tak sprzeczne, walczyły ze sobą. Z jednej strony Emi pragnęła teraz krzyknąć „Tak" i wbić swoje usta w jego, lecz z drugiej strony… najchętniej dałaby mu po twarzy i odeszła. Dziewczyna opuściła głowę, wzięła głęboki oddech i powiedziała coś pod nosem, lecz nikt tego nie usłyszał. William wstał i podszedł do dziewczyny. Przytulił ją do siebie i czekał, aż powtórzy. Był pewien, że to zrobi. Nie mylił się. Teraz już pewniej i odważniej, lecz słyszał tylko on, powiedziała to jedno słowo… odpowiedź, na najważniejsze w jego życiu pytanie. Słodko brzmiący ton jej głosu, wypowiedział.

- ...

* * *

**HA! HA! HA! Tak, mówiono mi już, że jestem „Brutal" itp. itd. Wybaczcie…, ale by mi akcji nie starczyło już w ogóle xD Mam tylko nadzieję, że skończę to opowiadanie do wakacji, bo mam za dużo pomysłów na inne rzeczy, wybaczcie! **** Choć… może tamte… „dzieła" też wam się będą podobać, nie wiem, o gustach się nie dyskutuje. xD Tyle na dziś, a ja oczekuję spełnienia warunków umowy panno Kiwi, siedziałam do drugiej w nocy, aby swą 1/3 umowy wypełnić. Zostało mi już tylko jednoooo~ (najtrudniejsze, ale kit xD)**

**Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso**

**Emily © zaprzepaszczona**

**Grell: Powiedziała tak czy nie?**

**Autor: Zobaczysz…**

**Grell: No, ale…**

**Ronald: Nie psuj zabawy innym, co? **

**Grell: Nuuuu~ A mi to wolno psuć, tak? Żyły jesteście, tyle wam powiem! **


	21. 20 Zostań, bo musisz

**Żeście się doczekali… czego? Czytajcie, a się dowiecie. Powodzenia! ;P**

**Tylko mnie za to nie zabijcie, proszę! Starałam się, nuuuu~ :( **

* * *

Cały świat Shinigami wrzał od plotek, wszyscy słyszeli już o oświadczynach Williama T. Spearsa, lecz nikt nie wiedział, co naprawdę odpowiedziała Emily. Krążyły plotki, że powiedział od razu tak, inne znów mówiły o tym, że się zastanowi, lub że zmieniła już zdanie. Niektórzy uważali nawet, że dziewczyna bez słowa uciekła. Nikt nie był pewien, komu wierzyć, gdyż z całego departamentu Shinigami, nie wyciekło ani jedno słowo. Wszyscy trzymali buzię na kłódkę.

Ronald wraz z Catrin szli ulicami miasta, a wszyscy się im przyglądali, przez co czuli się nie swojo. W pewnym momencie podszedł do nich mężczyzna o ciemnych włosach i, typowych dla nich, zielono-złotych oczach, Knox rozpoznał w nim miejscowego krawca, pomógł mu też fakt, iż mężczyzna miał doczepione szpilki do kapelusza.

- Ooo, pan Ronald, jak widzę, wyjątkowo nie sam. Cóż to za miła panienka? – David Desman, bo tak nazywał się krawiec, był człowiekiem miłym, szanowanym, pomocnym i bardzo ciekawskim, ale w dobrym tego słowa znaczeniu. Blondyn uśmiechnął się szeroko i z gracją przedstawił dziewczynę.

- To Catrin Jack… - W myślach Ronald nadał jej już swoje nazwisko, lecz bał się iść tak szybko. Rudowłosa dziewczyna zarumieniła się delikatnie i ukłoniła się starszemu mężczyźnie. – Jedna z czterech przyjętych teraz studentek… a praktycznie, to już Shinigami… wczoraj zdała test, razem z resztą.

- A właśnie… słyszałem, że ponoć pan Spears wczoraj odważył się na spory wyczyn… jak mu poszło? Powiedźcie mi coś, wszyscy chcą wiedzieć, ale nikt tam od was nie chce puścić pary z ust. Wiemy tylko, że się oświadczył, ale czy ta Emily, ach, cudna Emily…- David przypomniał sobie początki. - Jak po raz pierwszy ją spotkałem… Wtedy była jeszcze taka niewinna, nieśmiała, a pan Spears stał z boku, poważny, trochę nawet podirytowany, lecz już wtedy w jego oczach, pojawił się ten błysk, ta mała iskierka szczęścia. Mam przeczucie do ludzi, od razu widziałem, że niedługo nie obejdzie się bez niej. Miałem rację jak widać! No, ale dobrze, powiedzcie… zgodziła się? – Dwójka młodych Shinigami spojrzała na siebie nawzajem i niepewnym głosem powiedzieli wspólnie.

- Noooo, więc….

* * *

_Dzień egzaminu_

_Korytarze_

Wszyscy wpatrywali się w Emily, która stała nieruchomo. Na zewnątrz spokój, opanowanie, a może nawet znudzenie, ale to…, co miało teraz miejsce w jej głowie. Gorsze niż światowe wojny, uczucia, tak sprzeczne, walczyły ze sobą. Z jednej strony Emi pragnęła teraz krzyknąć „Tak" i wbić swoje usta w jego, lecz z drugiej strony… najchętniej dałaby mu po twarzy i odeszła. Dziewczyna opuściła głowę, wzięła głęboki oddech i powiedziała coś pod nosem, lecz nikt tego nie usłyszał. William wstał i podszedł do dziewczyny. Przytulił ją do siebie i czekał, aż powtórzy. Był pewien, że to zrobi. Nie mylił się. Teraz już pewniej i odważniej, lecz słyszał tylko on, powiedziała to jedno słowo… odpowiedź, na najważniejsze w jego życiu pytanie. Słodko brzmiący ton jej głosu, wypowiedział.

- Wybacz, ale… NIE. – Pomiędzy obecnymi powstał szum. William stał nieruchomo, oczy puste, wzrok wbity w odchodzącą Emily, znikającą za drzwiami. Nikt nie wierzył w to, co przed chwilą miało miejsce. Może i było to nieplanowane. Może William trochę się zagalopował, skoro ostatnio mieli takie, a nie inne relacje, lecz mimo wszystko. Oboje nawzajem się kochają, potrzebują siebie, a do tego Emi, jest przecież kobietą, która raczej tak się nie zachowuje. Z obserwacji wynikało jednoznacznie, że u Bachet na pierwszym miejscu, zawsze, są zasady, później dopiero cała reszta.

- Em… William, ja… przepraszam, przykro mi, bardzo… - Shirley próbowała pocieszyć Spearsa, lecz chyba wszystko spisane było już na straty.

- Mi też. – Uciął krótko i oddalił się do swojego biura.

* * *

_Biuro Williama_

Usiadł w fotelu i załamał ręce, twarz ukrył w dłoniach i przez kilka chwil trwał tak, bez oddechu. Promienie światła wpadające przez przysłonięte okna, oświetlały ich grupowe zdjęcie, trochę pogniecione, bez ramki, przyklejone do blatu biurka. Delikatny uśmiech wtargnął na jego twarz. Jego wzrok skupił się na Emily, jej ręka na jego ramieniu. Tak bardzo brakowało mu teraz jej bliskości. Starał się odganiać te myśli. Wziął do ręki teczkę z dokumentami. Kolejny śmiertelnik umarł, czas zweryfikować dane.

- Edward Bachet, zmarł… Bachet? To… jej ojciec… - Will przyjrzał się zdjęciu dokładniej, lecz nie odnalazł już w nim podobieństwa do Emi, jej blond włosy przefarbowane, przycięte, a jej niebieskie oczy zastąpione oczami Shinigami, wszystko, co było z nim związane… znikło. William dokładniej wgłębił się w lekturę. Czytał uważnie każde słowo, całą historię. Zastanawiał się, czy nie pokazać tego dokumentu Emily… może to zrobi później… może to zrobi… może… albo i nie. Will westchnął i opuścił głowę. Zdołowany całą sytuacją, nie zauważył nawet, kiedy zrobiło się ciemno. Siedział w tych cieniach, z zamkniętymi oczami, nie oddychając, nie myśląc.

* * *

_Mieszkanie Emily_

Grell wszedł cicho do mieszkania Emily, zastał ją sprzątającą wszystko i dziwnie układającą niektóre rzeczy.

- Emily…, co ty robisz? – Emi zatrzymała się i spojrzała załzawionymi oczami na Grella, ostatnimi czasy płakała więcej, niż przez całe życie. Czy taka jest cenna beznadziejnego życia? Jeszcze więcej beznadziei?

- Nie widać? – Krzyknęła wściekła.

- Emily…, co się dzieje? – Grell może i był wrażliwy, ale nie bał się krzyku, zresztą… to nie był krzyk wściekłości na niego… to był raczej rozpaczliwy krzyk, krzyk, mówiący, że coś dzieje się źle, że czujemy się źle. Sutcliffe podszedł do dziewczyny, która opadła na ziemię na kolana. Usiadł obok niej i podniósł jej głowę, aby spojrzała na niego. Ledwo łapiąc oddech, usta wykrzywione w grymasie, posklejane od łez rzęsy i czerwone policzki i oczy. Czerwonowłosy uśmiechnął się miło i potrząsnął kobietą. – Gadaj, co się dzieje?

- Ja… Grell, nie mogę tak dłużej… - tłumaczyła, starając się wyrównać oddech i głos.

- Ale …

- Muszę stąd odejść. – Oczy Grella przybrały niewiarygodnych rozmiarów.

- Słucham? Dlaczego niby? – Emily wyswobodziła się z uścisku chłopaka i wstała. Dalej przepakowując rzeczy, mówiła.

- Muszę, nie dam rady dzień w dzień stawać z nim twarzą w twarz. Udając, że wszystko jest dobrze, wspaniale, kiedy nie jest! Jest kompletnie odwrotnie! To beznadziejna sytuacja!

- No, naprawdę! – Grell zdenerwowany, krzyknął na dziewczynę, która natychmiast zamilkła. Przyglądała mu się w zdziwieniu, wyczekując odpowiedzi. – Ktoś cię kocha, a ty kochasz tego kogoś… wielka tragedia, co za beznadziejna sytuacja! Nie do opisania, co ty masz niby zrobić? Powiem ci co! IDŹ DO NIEGO I POWIEDŹ PRAWDĘ! To, że on jest szefem, że to, że tamto… miłości, prawdziwej miłości, NIC nie przeszkodzi, chyba, że niechęć jednej ze stron, prawda?

- Grell. – Emily od połowy wykładu Grella stała nieruchomo. Jej martwe jakby oczy wpatrywały się teraz w jego czerwone usta. – Ja stąd odchodzę… jutro rano rada zarządzi, czy pójdę do nieba, piekła, czy będę już mogła powrócić na ziemię, jako czysta dusza.

- Ty nie żartujesz… chcesz stąd odejść? – Spanikowany Sutcliffe rzucił się na podłogę.

- Nie żartuję… jutro o tej porze… już mnie tu nie będzie…

* * *

_Biuro Williama_

Bez pukania, do biura Williama wpadł blondyn. Ronald Knox, zdyszany, machający rękami i płynący potem. Will odwrócił się i, typowym dla siebie tonem, powiedział.

- Ronaldzie Knox… czy mógłbyś pukać…- Jednak jego słowa zostały ucięte. Dobiegł Grell i teraz w dwójkę krzyczeli o czymś, pozornie ważnym. Spears wychwycił tylko kilka pojedynczych słów, w tym imię Bachet. – STOP! Uspokójcie się… a teraz spokojnie, wyraźnie, Knox, mów, co się stało?

- Emily chce… - Ronald starała się złapać dech, więc Grell dokończył.

- Uciec… nie, ODEJŚĆ, od nas…

- I co w związku z tym? – Wydawać by się mogło, że Williama to wcale nie wzruszyło, jednak po ostatnich zdarzeniach, nie było w to łatwo uwierzyć. Grell i Ronald najpierw spojrzeli na siebie, a później na Willa.

- Jak to, „co w związku z tym"? – Zapytał Sutcliffe, podszedł bliżej Spearsa i uderzył go po twarzy. – Kochasz ją, czy już nie?

- Ja… - William stał w bezruchu, z tył Knox przyglądał się temu z przerażeniem. Spears westchnął głośno, po czym powiedział szeptem. – Tak. Kocham… Emily.

- Więc czemu teraz tak się zachowujesz? Czemu nic nie robisz? Chyba nie pozwolisz jej tak po prostu odejść, co nie?

- Cokolwiek bym teraz zrobił, ona już podjęła decyzję i nic tego nie zmieni.

- Z takim nastawieniem? Na pewno nie! Chodź!

- CO? Ale gdzie? – William ciągnięty przez Grella i Ronalda, starał się uwolnić, krzyczał. Większość ludzi z biura przyglądała się tej sytuacji, lecz już nikt nie reagował, bo takie zachowanie Sutcliffe'a było im dobrze, a nawet za dobrze, znane.

* * *

_Emily_

- Wszystko chyba gotowe… dokumenty… mój zapis… kosa… - Emily sprawdzała, czy wszystko znajduje się na swoim miejscu. Odejście ze świata Shinigami wiązało się z wieloma formalnościami, a do tego rada musiała zadecydować, gdzie wysłać daną duszę, w końcu… nic nie może się zmarnować. – W takim razie, pójdę się umyć. – Dziewczyna zbierała ubrania, kiedy usłyszała hałas na korytarzu. Otworzyła drzwi i wychyliła się, co było wielkim błędem. Już po chwili leżała na ziemi, przygnieciona przez Williama i Grella, jedynie Knox utrzymał pion. – CO… wy, do…, wyprawiacie? – Wściekła kobieta zrzuciła z siebie mężczyzn i wstała, otrzepując się. Spojrzała na nich z góry i zażądała wyjaśnień.

- Cóż… my to tak naprawdę tylko w dodatku, więc… już pójdziemy, a wy sobie szczeeerze pogadajcie, ok. ? Dobrze, no to świetnie! Paaa~ - Grell wyciągną Ronalda z mieszkania Williama i Emily, by zostawić ich sam na sam. Miał wielką nadzieję, że może wreszcie, coś miedzy nimi się ruszy… w tą dobrą stronę.

- Tak, więc… co to miało znaczyć? O co ci znowu chodzi? Nie wyraziłam się jasno? – Emi starała się udawać nieugiętą, próbowała udawać, że wszystko jest w jak najlepszym porządku, że Will ją nie obchodzi, że wcale go nie kocha. Z każdą tą myślą, czynem, słowem, z każdą sekundą udawania, jej serce krwawiło coraz to bardziej. W tym samym momencie William decydował się na dość brutalne wyznanie. Skoro czasem czyny są lepsze niż słowa…

Bez zastanowienia przycisnął dziewczynę do ściany i wbił swoje usta w jej. Emily chwilowo się opierała, lecz w tym momencie, ta największa bariera, ten mur chiński, zapora, która miała oddzielić uczucia od zasad… pękła, runęła niczym domek z kart. Po jej policzkach spłynęły łzy. Nie smutku, nie szczęścia… łzy ulgi. Nagle zrobiło jej się tak lekko, tak dobrze. Nie umiałaby teraz opisać swoich uczuć. Poczuła, jak jego ręce wędrują pod jej koszulę, na jej kark. Każdy dotyk dodawał jej nowych emocji, robiło jej się gorąco, miała ochotę aż zamruczeć, lecz udało jej się powstrzymać. Jego ciepły oddech uderzał w jej szyję, usta od czasu od czasu zostawiały ślad na jej ramionach, czy szyi.

- Na pewno chcesz odejść. – Cały nastrój pękł, kiedy William wypowiedział te słowa. Emi zwróciła wzrok w przeciwną stronę, osunęła się od niego i poprawiła koszulę. Delikatnie odchrząknęła i powiedziała bez emocji.

- Tak, podjęłam już decyzję i nic tego nie zmieni, więc nie masz, co próbować.

- Nie będę cię zmuszać. – Odparł, choć w głowie miał na to wielką nadzieję. Zastanawiał się, co teraz robić.

- I bardzo dobrze… jutro już mnie tu nie będzie. To moja ostatnia noc tutaj… - William wychwycił coś, co mogło mu pomóc. _Raz kozie śmierć… _pomyślał, po czym podszedł od tył do dziewczyny. Ręce owinął wokół jej tali, a głowę oparł na ramieniu. Prosto do ucha wyszeptał jej.

- Skoro to twoja ostatnia noc tutaj, to może… pozwolisz sobie na małe szaleństwo? – Dziewczyna, przez chwilę nieruchoma, zaśmiała się głośno i oddaliła się od mężczyzny.

- I kto to mówi? Przecież dla ciebie najważniejsza jest praca, szefie! – Odparła z sarkazmem.

- Poprawię cię… była najważniejsza, teraz już nie jest. – William zrobił krok w jej stronę, lecz ona znów się oddaliła.

- Za późno… za późno zdałeś sobie z tego sprawę… - Pojedyncza łza spłynęła po jej twarzy. Nie zauważyła, kiedy Spears pojawił się na tyle blisko, że zdążył zetrzeć słoną kroplę z jej policzka.

- Wybacz… - powiedział, chwytając jej twarz w obie dłonie. Emily zacisnęła swoje ręce na jego nadgarstkach, lecz nie miała siły, aby go odepchnąć. William przytulił ją mocno do siebie. Dziewczyna płakała, a Spears głaskał ją po głowie…

* * *

_Biuro Williama_

- Tutaj jest… - Zielonowłosy chłopak wskazał na plik papierów na biurku.

- Edward Bachet… Heh…, czyli to tam się schowałeś… widzisz, i tak cię znajdziemy, nie tak łatwo wykiwać demona. – Zaśmiała się dziewczyna. Ich czerwone oczy połyskiwały w świetle księżyca. Już mieli wychodzić, kiedy kobieta zauważyła zdjęcie. – Patrz… czy to nie jest czasem jego córka?

- Trochę podobna…, ale nie za bardzo… - Niebieskowłosa zaczęła przegrzebywać szuflady i półki, każdy papier, teczkę, folder, książkę. W końcu, natrafiła na coś ciekawszego.

- „Nie za bardzo, nie za bardzo", to patrz! – Dziewczyna wcisnęła plik do ręki chłopaka.

- No… dobra, masz rację.

- Ja zawsze mam rację… i dobre pomysły… - uśmiechnęła się perfidnie, po czym spytała zielonowłosego, który przyglądał się zdjęciu.- Nie jesteś może głodny?

* * *

_Emily_

_**!FRAGMENT +18!**_

_**!**_

- Emily… przepraszam cię za wszystko. – William zerknął na dziewczynę. Od kilki minut panowała idealna cisza.

- Już to mówiłeś, przestań. – Emi uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, po raz pierwszy dzisiejszego dnia.

- Wiem, prze… - Bachet przyłożyła mu palec do ust, aby już nic nie mówił. Spojrzeniem wszystko sobie wyjaśnili. Dziewczyna przybliżyła się do chłopaka i delikatnie musnęła jego usta. Później jeszcze raz i znowu. William po chwili przejął inicjatywę, objął Emily i wzmocnił pocałunki. Oboje położyli się na jego łóżku, dziewczyna zdjęła z niego marynarkę, a okulary odrzucili już dawno, tylko im przeszkadzały, a ich wzrok, jak się okazało, nie był wcale taki słaby. William zaczął schodzić niżej, całował jej szyję, dekolt, powoli rozpinał jej bluzkę. Zerknął na jej wyraz twarzy, trochę przerażony, lecz w pewnym stopniu, ukazywała się również ekscytacja oraz podniecenie. Emily delikatnie mruknęła, aby kontynuował. Bez wahania Spears rozbierał ją dalej. Każdą część garderoby ściągał z niej z wyjątkową finezją, a ona nie pozostała mu dłużna. Niedługo już oboje byli nadzy, a ich podniecenie nadal rosło. William gładził jej ciało, na co ona reagowała dreszczami i cichym pojękiwaniem. Mężczyzna upewnił się jeszcze raz, czy aby na pewno może dojść dalej. Emily pokiwała głową i naszykowała się do rozpoczęcia. Will przyciągnął dziewczynę do siebie, ręce owinął wokół jej tali, a ona swoje zarzuciła na jego ramiona. Spears delikatnie i powolnie wszedł w dziewczynę, na co ona wydała dźwięk rozkoszy. Krople potu spływały po jej dekolcie, a wszystko robiło się coraz bardziej podniecające.

- Szybciej… - Rozkazała kobieta, pomiędzy kolejnymi jękami. Jej jędrne piersi reagowały na każdy jego ruch. Po jej ciele przeszedł dreszcz, kiedy poczuła, jak jego język drażni jej sutki. Emily coraz głośniej ukazywała swoją euforię. Powoli zbliżała się jednak do szczytu swoich możliwości, podobnie jak on. Szybko uprzedził dziewczynę.

- Dochodzę…

- … we mnie. – Dodała i spojrzała na niego z uśmiechem. William zrobił, jak kazała. Głośny krzyk, szybkie oddechy… Emily poczuła, jak robi się ciepła od środka. Szczęśliwa i cała mokra opadła na poduszki, a tuż obok niej, Spears. – Dziękuję… - Nim mężczyzna zdążył się zorientować, Emi wstała…

- Gdzie idziesz? – Zapytał przerażony, miał w końcu nadzieję, że uda mu się namówić ją na zostanie.

- Wykąpać się. – Odparła z uśmiechem, wzięła ubrania i skierowała się w stronę łazienki. Od razu weszła do wanny i puściła prysznic, jak poczuła, że ktoś za nią stoi. Kiedy się odwróciła, ujrzała Williama.

- Ja z tobą… - Kobieta jedynie odwróciła się do niego tyłem. Choć tego nie ukazywała była bardzo szczęśliwa, lecz to… nie zmieniało jej decyzji…

_**!KONIEC FRAGMENTU +18!**_

_Dziękuję za uwagę!_

* * *

_Kolejny Dzień_

_Poranek_

_Mieszkanie Williama i Emily_

Dziewczyna przebudziła się w jego łóżku, miała na sobie jedynie dolną część bielizny, a kiedy się odwróciła, ujrzała nadal śpiącego Williama. Kosmyki włosów spadały na jego twarz, wprawiało to Emily w dobry nastrój. Szczęśliwa ucałowała delikatnie jego usta i, tak, aby go nie budzić, wyszła z łóżka. Po kolei wykonała swoje codzienne, poranne czynności, a kiedy się ubierała, do jej pokoju wszedł Spears.

- Do pracy się szykujesz? Możesz mieć dzisiaj wolne, jak chcesz? – Will uśmiechnął się zadziornie, lecz dziewczyna, przybierając swoją maskę bez emocji, odparła krótko.

- Nie. Szykuję się na naradę. Zadecydują dziś, gdzie trafię. – Spears zszokowany podszedł do niej i złapał ją za ramiona, kierując ją tak, aby spojrzała na niego.

- Czyli ty… nadal chcesz odejść?

- Tak…- odparła, odrywając się od niego i spoglądając w lustro. – Nie zmieniłam zdania.

- A co… z no wiesz, wczoraj… ta noc…

- Jak powiedziałeś, to była ostatnia noc, miałeś rację… dobrze się bawiłam. Dziękuję…

- Czyli to za to dziękowałaś? Że … byłem dobrą… „Zabawą"?

- Nie…wczoraj dziękowałam ci za wszystko, co dla mnie zrobiłeś. Zawsze byłeś moim przyjacielem, szefem… zawsze mogłam się ciebie poradzić, rozumiałeś mnie, nie zawsze, ale czasem, nauczyłeś mnie wielu rzeczy i nie chodzi mi tylko o pracę Shinigami, ale też o życie… mam nadzieję, że nadal będę o tym pamiętać. Dziękuję… - Powiedziała znowu, lecz tym razie na znak podziękowań, pocałowała go w policzek. William złapał jednak dziewczynę i przycisnął jej usta do swoich. Oderwała się dopiero po dłuższej chwili.

- Nadal?

- Tak… - Odparła i zabierając rzeczy, wyszła z mieszkania.

* * *

**Tak, to tak naprawdę ostatni rozdział, bo teraz czas na zakończenie, lub raczej zakończenia. To ja może wytłumaczę. Nie wiem, czy zdążę je napisać w tym tygodniu, ale zakończenia będą dwa. Normalne oraz Alternatywne, aby nie było… jeżeli ktoś chce, aby wszyscy byli szczęśliwi czyta normalne, jeśli nie alternatywne. Oczywiście nie bronię wam czytania obu, bo ogólnie będą się chyba nawet sporo różnić. Zobaczymy, dziękuję wam wszystkim ( dwóm? Czy jednak ktoś jeszcze czyta to coś? xD) za to, że tyle wytrwałyście, ja chyba bym nie dała rady, gdybym tego nie pisała. : )**

**Swoją drogą, pisanie TEJ sceny mnie rozbawiło, nie wiem czemu, ale zawsze tak mam. Może nie jest ona opisana po mistrzowsku, ale osobiście nie mam Doświadczenia, tak więc… wybaczcie. xD**

P.S: Prawie 4 000 słów! xD Nie wiem czemu, to dla mnie takie niby osiągnięcie =.=

**Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso**

**Emily © zaprzepaszczona**

**Grell: *podgląda przez okno* Uhh, chciałbym tak z Sebastiankiem moim~. **

**Ronald: Em… Sutcliffe-senpai… wiesz, że on nie jest twój, prawda?**

**Grell: Zamknij się ty bezczelna blond kreaturo bez serca! *płacze***

**Autor: Oboje cicho! Staram się skupić… i nie roześmiać… -.-**


	22. 21 'Till The End v1

**Wersja pierwsza**

***Wersja dla tych, którzy nie chcą mieć tu szczęśliwego zakończenia***

**!**

* * *

Emily roztrzęsiona szła w stronę Sali narad. Najgorszym faktem dla niej było to, że w tej radzie zasiadał również William. Wszyscy pracownicy przyglądali się jej, gdy przechodziła, szeptali między sobą, czuła się obgadywana. Przyśpieszyła kroku, by jak najszybciej wyrwać się z tego piekielnego miejsca. Kiedy doszła do Sali, drzwi były jeszcze zamknięte. Bachet usiadła na krześle pod oknem i patrzyła na swoje trzęsące się ręce, nie zauważyła, kiedy Ronald i Catrin usiedli obok niej.

- Naprawdę chcesz to zrobić? – Zapytał niespodziewanie blondyn. Emily spojrzała na niego rozpaczliwym spojrzeniem, jej oczy krzyczały, że chce zostać, krzyczały prawdę, lecz jej słowa nie były zgodne.

- Tak, nie dam rady tu zostać… wszyscy… wszyscy mnie obgadują. – Dziewczyna opuściła głowę, w jej oczach zbierały się łzy, lecz wiedziała, że teraz nie może sobie na to pozwolić. Ronald dotknął jej ramienia i przyjacielsko się uśmiechnął, podobnie jak Catrin.

- Jesteś rozpalona… dobrze się czujesz? – Mina Knoxa zrzedła, Emily wyglądała na chorą. Zaszklone oczy, gorączka, dreszcze…

- Tak, tylko… trochę się… stresuję, przepraszam. – Poczuła, jak robi jej się niedobrze, więc biegiem udała się do toalety. Klęknęła na ziemi i zwymiotowała. Poczuła się dziwnie, lecz usprawiedliwiła to stresem. Twarz obmyła zimną wodą, poprawiła fryzurę i makijaż i powróciła do przyjaciół.

- Na pewno wszystko w porządku? – Catrin bardzo się o nią martwiła. Ta dziewczyna była dobra z natury, nigdy nikogo nie zostawiała bez pomocy, wszystkich szanowała i wspierała… była idealną partnerką dla Ronalda, który potrzebował właśnie kogoś takiego, kogoś, kto nigdy się nim nie znudzi i vice versa. Siedzieli tak w trójkę przez jeszcze około pół godziny, gdy nagle przybiegł do nich Grell.

- Emuś noo, proszę cię, nie zostawiaj nas, ja… ja tu sobie nie poradzę bez ciebie, co ja ze sobą zrobię? Jak ty tak możesz? – Sutcliffe nawijał jak katarynka, lecz Emily przytuliła go do siebie, a wtedy on umilkł. Kiedy się od niego odsunęła uśmiechnęła się i odparła.

- Grell, zrozum, że ja nie mogę tu zostać. To dla mnie za trudne, ale wiedz…, że nigdy o tobie nie zapomnę. Przyrzekam! – Jedną rękę położyła na sercu i z poważną miną wypowiedziała formułkę. Grell zaczął płakać, więc dziewczyna musiała go uspokajać, ale w tym momencie drzwi do sali się otworzyły. Cała czwórka stanęła, jak na baczność.

- Pani Emily Bachet, córka, zmarłego niedawno, Edwarda Bachet – Emily na chwilę przestała słuchać. Właśnie dowiedziała się, że jej ojciec nie żyje. Praktycznie go nie pamięta, ani jak wyglądał, ani jaki był. Pamiętała, że ją zostawił, bez słowa wyjaśnienia, odszedł… - Zmarła 18 Stycznia 1890 roku, dyplom uczelni Shinigami otrzymała 2 Lutego 1890 roku. Formularz z prośbą o zakończenia żywota Shinigami i przekazanie duszy został złożony 13 Lipca 1890 roku. Narada w tej sprawie odbędzie się o godzinie 12:30 16 Lipca 1890 roku. W tej chwili zapraszam panią na badania kontrolne, dopiero po nich, będziemy mogli stwierdzić, co dalej. Oto doktor Waren Subel. – Sekretarz przedstawił dziewczynie doktora, którego już znała.

- Witam ponownie, panno Bachet. Miałem jednak nadzieję, że ta ciekawsza sytuacja, to nie będzie pani odejście. Bardzo mi przykro. – Stwierdził mężczyzna. – No, ale cóż… zapraszam za mną. Muszę panią zbadać.

* * *

_Gabinet Lekarski_

- Dobrze… proszę głęboko oddychać. – Doktor osłuchiwał dziewczynę. Wszystko musiało być dokładnie sprawdzone, gdyż jakikolwiek uszczerbek na zdrowiu mógł źle działać na duszę. Zmieniona dusza jest groźna, szczególnie dla Shinigami. Demony łatwo mogą ją przejąć i modyfikować, a człowiek w rękach demona to najgroźniejsza rzecz na świecie.

- Tutaj całkiem dobrze…, lecz wygląda mi pani na trochę chorą. Po pierwsze ma pani gorączkę, a oczy są trochę zaszklone.

- A to… akurat przez płacz. – Emily wyjaśniła i delikatnie się uśmiechnęła.

- Pani też drży. – Doktor nie dawał za wygraną, wiedział, jak może się skończyć błędne ocenienie.

- To ze stresu, też wymiotowałam…, ale jeste…

- Wymiotowała pani? – Doktor przekartkował jakąś krótką książkę i zerknął na Emi zza okularów. Zdjął je i usiadł w fotelu za biurkiem. – Mogę mieć trochę… niestosowne pytanie?

- Proszę, słucham. – Emily poprawiła swoją spódnicę, po czym zaczęła bawić się swoim wisiorkiem.

- Czy miała pani ostatnio… jakieś kontakty płciowe? – Bachet spojrzała przerażona na lekarza, zdenerwowana aż wstała.

- SŁUCHAM? Czy pan…, co pan sobie…

- Proszę odpowiedzieć. To bardzo ważne.

- Ja… - Emi usiadła z powrotem na miejsce i spuściła głowę. – Tak.

- Czyli raczej się nie mylę. Zrobię jeszcze parę badań, aby to potwierdzić.

- Ale czy stosunek może mieć wpływ na moją duszę? – Emily spojrzała na lekarza, który się zaśmiał i zerknął na nią.

- Pani nie rozumie? Mam podejrzenia, i zapewne słuszne, że jest pani w ciąży.

* * *

_Sala Narad_

- Dobrze, za jakiś kwadrans powinna się pojawić tu panna Bachet. W tym czasie zapoznam was w tej sprawie. Otóż, kilka dni temu panna Emily, złożyła podanie o, tak zwaną, żniwiarską eutanazję, dobrze wiemy, na czym to polega. Ciało Shinigami umiera, dusza zostaje czyszczona ze wspomnień i innych takich i ląduje w ciele nowego człowieka. Jednak teraz musimy się zastanowić, czy możemy do tego dopuścić, gdyż ta dusza jest już trochę zużyta, a do tego, tego typu duszę są łatwe do przejęcia dla demonów i aniołów. Czy warto w ogóle wszczepiać jej duszę komukolwiek? – Głos zajął wiceprzewodniczący rady. William siedział cicho na swoim miejscu, nie mógł się skoncentrować. Cały czas zastanawiał się, czy zrobił już wszystko, co było w jego mocy, aby Emily została. Pragnął tego bardzo, bo bez niej nie umiał już żyć. Na jego twarz wdarł się mały uśmiech. Cóż to za życie… najpierw nie umiał żyć z nią, a teraz nie umie żyć bez niej.

* * *

_Korytarz przed salą narad_

Grell Sutcliffe chodził wzdłuż ściany, równie zdenerwowany, co reszta. Miał wielką nadzieję, że wniosek dziewczyny zostanie odrzucony. Catrin siedziała na kolanach Ronalda, głowę opartą miała o jego ramię, a smutny wzrok wbiła w białą ścianę naprzeciw niej. W międzyczasie dołączyła do nich reszta dziewczyn oraz Undertaker, który rozsadził się na krześle i bawił się swoimi medalionikami.

* * *

_Gabinet Lekarski_

- Nie wierzę… - Emily załamała ręce, kiedy usłyszała diagnozę. W jej ciele znajdowała się jeszcze jedna osoba, rodziło się w niej życie. Na samą myśl przeszedł ją dreszcz. Zdenerwowało ją to też, gdyż automatycznie zakazywało jej to opuszczenia tego świata.

- Proszę się nie denerwować, to może źle wpłynąć na dziecko. – Emi śmiała się i płakała jednocześnie. Twarz ukryła w dłoniach, cały czas powtarzając te słowa.

- Zabiję go chyba…

- Zna pani ojca? – Spytał ze zdumieniem lekarz.

- Trudno, abym nie znała, skoro do wczoraj byłam dziewicą… - prychnęła dziewczyna.

- Eh… w każdym razie… musimy udać się teraz do sali narad i przekazać im, że nie może pani…

- Doktorze… nie dałoby się zrobić czegokolwiek? Przecież, gdyby nie fakt, że powiedziałam panu o porannych mdłościach, nie odkryłby doktor, że jestem w ciąży...

- Naprawdę, gdybym mógł, ale… według reguł, zasad, logiki i całej reszty…, jeżeli w tym momencie, odcięłoby pani duszę, dziecko by się urodziło, bo cały czas będzie rosnąć w pani martwym ciele, taki los Shinigami, lecz narodzi się bez duszy… a bezduszne dziecko… to coś jeszcze gorszego, od duszy przejętej przez demona. To najgorszy rodzaj potworów… a do tego… nieśmiertelne, zawsze w postaci dziecka, nie rosną. Są niełatwe do przechytrzenia… jedno takie dziecko to koszmar, a nawet może koniec świata, a nam nie wiadomo, czy nie poczęła pani bliźniaków… trojaczków…

- Hola, niech pan nie przesadza. – Oburzyła się Emily, kiedy usłyszała opcję o więcej, niż jednym dziecku. – Zgoda…, ale, czy po narodzinach dziecka… będę mogła stąd odejść?

- Sądzi pani, że nadal będzie pani chciała to zrobić? – Uśmiechnął się lekarz. Emi zamilkła, może i miał rację, ponoć nie ważne skąd, jak, gdzie, kiedy i z kim… ale matka zawsze ukocha swoje dziecko, będzie go broniła, wspierała… będzie dla niej najważniejsze. A w końcu Emily jest też kobietą. – Proszę za mną. – Oboje wyszli z gabinetu i ruszyli w stronę sali narad.

Kiedy szli korytarzem, Emi zobaczyła wszystkich, Ronalda, Grella, Undertakera, Catrin, Shirley, Marie oraz Eleni (uczennica Grella), a także kilka innych osób. Wszyscy, w ciszy i spokoju, obserwowali smutno, jak wchodzą do sali. Wszyscy radni wstali i powitali Emily, William patrzył na nią chłodnym wzrokiem, próbował udawać, że nie chce jej więcej widzieć.

- No, drodzy państwo… możecie iść do domu.- Krzyknął szczęśliwy doktor, wszyscy, włącznie z Willem, popatrzyli na siebie, szukając zrozumienia. – Panna Emily Bachet nie może zostać dopuszczona do żniwiarskiej eutanazji i zapewne zostanie z nami już na zawsze…

- Jaki jest tego powód, doktorze Subel? – Zapytał wiceprzewodniczący rady.

- Cóż… panna Bachet… - Doktor chciał już odpowiedzieć, lecz Emi zdążyła zbliżyć się w tym czasie do Williama i uderzyła go w twarz.

- To przez ciebie! Przez ciebie musze tu zostać! Już na zawsze! – Wszyscy zamilkli i z uwagą obserwowali całą akcję. Emily wściekła wytykała Williamowi miliony powodów, a kiedy skończyła, wszyscy czekali na to, co stanie się dalej. Niespodziewanie, dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się i powiedziała.- … Dziękuję. – Po czym pocałowała namiętnie Spearsa. Ten oszołomiony spojrzał na nią.

- Ale… co ja właściwie zrobiłem? – Zapytał, a doktor odparł, śmiejąc się.

- Dziecko…

* * *

_Na korytarzu_

- Dziecko? – Skąd wiedzieli? Oczywiście, wszystkie uszy od początku przyklejone były do drzwi. Ronald, jako jeden z mądrzejszych, wpadł na pomysł, aby dopomóc sobie szklanką. Teraz, wszyscy w szoku, nie byli pewni czy temu wierzyć. Chwilę później wszyscy opuścili salę, na końcu Emily, William i doktor. – DZIECKO? – Spytali ich razem. Cała trójka zaśmiała się i pokiwała twierdząco głowami. Reszta rzuciła się na nich z gratulacjami. W całkowitej euforii, z powodu zostania Emily, i już niedługo nowego członka świata Shinigami, nikt nie zauważył, co działo się kilka pięter wyżej.

* * *

_Owe kilka pięter wyżej_

- Nie umiesz ciszej chodzić? – Zapytała dziewczyna, kiedy chłopak nastąpił głośno na skrzeczącą podłogę.

- Powiedziała, ta, co idzie cicho, w tych swoich szpilach…

- Oj, oszczędź się. – Przerwała mu, kiedy otworzyła drzwi do biblioteki. – To tu… teraz wystarczy znaleźć te dwa nagrania… ty szukaj jej ojca, a ja pójdę poszukać jej nagrania.

- To one nie będą w jednym miejscu? – Spytał głupio chłopak. Dziewczyna uderzyła się otwartą dłonią w czoło i wskazała mu tylko drogę. Nagrania życia Shinigami istnieją, lecz są lepiej chronione, w specjalnym pomieszczeniu, zakodowane, lecz… demon, to demon. Co by to było, gdyby nie umiał czegoś zrobić poprawnie i do końca?

* * *

_Korytarz przed salą narad_

- Czy w takim razie pobierzecie się? – Zapytał podniecony Grell, który skalał ciągle wokół nich, jak głupi. Już sobie wymarzył, że będzie druhną Emily oraz matką chrzestną dziecka.

- Ja… - Bachet zerknęła na Williama, który przybrał teraz poważny wyraz twarzy.

- Nie męczmy jej już dzisiaj, dobrze. – Odparł z uśmiechem Spears. Emily pocałowała go w policzek i przytuliła się do niego. Grellowi aż pociekła krew z nosa i został chwilowo eskortowany przez Eleni i doktora.

- Hie, hie~ A nie mówiłem… jesteś szczęśliwsza, prawda? – Spytał Undertaker. Emi pokiwała głową. – Widzisz, ten medalion nigdy nie kłamie…

- Shinigami~! – Wszyscy odwrócili się w kierunku dźwięku. Dwa demony znów wtargnęły do ich świata. – Jaka piękna scena! Czyżby wszystko było w jak najlepszym porządku? Ojej… to szkoda, że zaraz to zepsujemy! – Zaśmiała się dziewczyna.

- Dawać nam Emily Bachet. – Krzyknął chłopak, od razu został skarcony przez kobietę.

- Alan… trochę kultury…

- Alan? – Teraz dopiero zauważyli wyjątkowe podobieństwo.

- Owszem… reinkarnacja nie jest zła… szczególnie, kiedy zostaje się kimś, z wyższej półki. – Stwierdziła kobieta.

- Czego chcecie od Emily? – William wyszedł przed resztą, nawet prośby dziewczyny na nic się zdały.

- Jej duszy…, która została nam obiecana, przez jej ojca! – Demony zaczęły się wściekać, a to nie wróżyło dobrze.

- Człowiek nie ma prawda, zarządzać inną duszą niż swoją. – Odparł Spears.

- My tego nie mamy w regulaminie… a swoją drogą…, co się stanie…, jeśli zniszczę jej zapis? Coś… ZŁEGO? – Kobieta wyciągnęła przed siebie nagranie Emily. – Czy jej dusza… będzie nasza? Tak jak jej ojca? – Zapytała, ukazując im, zniszczone już, nagranie Edwarda Bachet. Wszyscy wstrzymali oddech, gdy to ujrzeli.

- Ani się waż! – Krzyknął Ronald, wybiegając demonom naprzeciw. One jednak były przygotowane, Alan jednym ruchem odrzucił Knoxa kilka metrów dalej, prosto w ścianę. Catrin podbiegła do niego, lecz nadal obserwowała ruchy demonów.

- Czyli coś się stanie… - Zaczęła drzeć pierwsze strony, a Emily poczuła, jak słabnie. Kręciło jej się w głowie, co zauważył William. Kazał Shirley zaprowadzić kobietę gdzieś dalej i ją przypilnować.

- Nie pozwolę wam na to… - Powiedział William, poprawiając okulary. Obok niego stanął Undertaker, który wyciągnął już swoją kosę i był gotowy do walki.

- Uuu, jakie to słodkie… zakochany Shinigami… to wam tak wolno? – Zaśmiała się dziewczyna.

- Owszem, wolno… i to robimy, bo mamy uczucia i własną duszę… w przeciwieństwie do was. – William i Undertaker rzucili się na demony. Dziewczyny obserwowały uważnie każdy ich ruch. Słychać było tylko dźwięk ostrzy i niektóre krzyki. Nagle Undertaker zranił mocno kobietę, lecz ta nie puściła zapisu. Przeklęła i odsunęła się kawałek. Z uśmiechem na ustach wyjęła sztylet. Oczy Williama powiększyły się do ogromnych rozmiarów. Próbował zaatakować, lecz został przetrzymany przez Alana.

* * *

- NIEEEE! – Lecz było już za późno… z zapisu wypłynęła dusza, która właśnie była pochłaniana przez demona. Emily spadła z krzesła, trzymana przez Shirley, która zrozpaczonym wzrokiem szukała pomocy u Williama, lecz on w tym momencie stał nieruchomo. Z oczu Bachet wypłynęły łzy… Spears patrzył bez słowa, i w jej ostatnim momencie, wyczytał z jej ust słowa „Kocham cię". Zacisnął pięści, odwrócił się z powrotem w stronę demonów. Na jego twarzy nie było już ani śladu szczęście, jakie posiadał jeszcze kwadrans temu, powaga i złość w oczach. Za pomocą kosy poprawił okulary i zbliżył się do demonów, które nie wiedziały, co Shinigami zamierza. Stali chwilę w bezruchu, patrząc jak on do nich podchodzi. Zerknęli na siebie, a to było ich błędem. Za pomocą swej kosy, William przebił ich dwójkę na wylot i zrobił z nich niczym szaszłyk. Krew lała się po ścianach, Spears był nią pokryty od stóp do czubka głowy, lecz teraz dla niego najważniejsza była zemsta. Reszta patrzyła tylko na niego ze współczuciem, jednak trochę się też obawiali, co będzie dalej…

- William… jak się czujesz? – Zapytała Shirley, jednak on nie powiedział nic. Po jego twarzy spływały łzy i krew. – William…

- Zabierzcie stąd jej ciało, niech Undertaker szybko przygotuje jej trumnę i niech ją zakopie… nie będzie mnie na pogrzebie… mam pracę do zrobienia. Będzie dużo nadgodzin… - Odparł z poważną miną, po czym odszedł w takim stanie do swojego biura, gdzie rzeczywiście zajął się papierkową robotą.

- Czy on…

- Tak, próbuje udawać, że jej nigdy nie było… - Powiedział Grell, który również zaczął płakać. Podszedł do martwego ciała Emily, uklęknął obok. – Może już mnie nie słyszysz, ale… wybacz, że cię nie ocaliliśmy… będzie mi ciebie brakować… siostro. – Chłopak uśmiechnął się przez łzy, zamknął jej powieki, by ukryć puste oczy, poczym przykrył dziewczynę swoim płaszczem, tak, aby nie widzieć jej ciała. – Żegnaj…

Dwa dni później odbył się pogrzeb, przygotowany przez Undertakera. Jej grób nie znalazł się na żadnym cmentarzu… znajdował się w jej ulubionym miejscu. Pod wielką płaczącą wierzbą, rosnącą na kresie wzgórza. Zjawili się wszyscy, z wyjątkiem Williama. Jednak przyszedł tu… później. I to nie raz. Często można było go zobaczyć, jak siedzi pod owym drzewem, trzymając w ręku jej naszyjnik, który cały czas świecił czerwonym światłem, i rozmawia sam ze sobą… lub raczej z Emily…

_Emily Bachet_

_1968 - 1980_

„_Miłość… to jest to, co pozostaje, gdy zabrane zostało już wszystko."_

* * *

**Wersja pierwsza… smutna… przynajmniej według mnie, bo nie wiem, może ktoś chciał śmierci Emily i wiecznego już nieszczęścia Williama. To jest już koniec… tej historii. Jeżeli ktoś jednak, woli, aby wszystko potoczyło się inaczej, zapraszam do wersji drugiej! Uprzedzam, że bardzo duża ilość tekstu tam się powtarza, gdyż sens zakończenia jest dopiero w części „Korytarz przed salą narad", więc jeśli ktoś nie chce znów czytać tego samego, to może od razu zacząć czytać od tego.**

**Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso**

**Emily © zaprzepaszczona**


	23. 21 'Till The End v2

**Wersja druga**

***Wersja ze szczęśliwym zakończeniem***

**!**

* * *

Emily roztrzęsiona szła w stronę Sali narad. Najgorszym faktem dla niej było to, że w tej radzie zasiadał również William. Wszyscy pracownicy przyglądali się jej, gdy przechodziła, szeptali między sobą, czuła się obgadywana. Przyśpieszyła kroku, by jak najszybciej wyrwać się z tego piekielnego miejsca. Kiedy doszła do Sali, drzwi były jeszcze zamknięte. Bachet usiadła na krześle pod oknem i patrzyła na swoje trzęsące się ręce, nie zauważyła, kiedy Ronald i Catrin usiedli obok niej.

- Naprawdę chcesz to zrobić? – Zapytał niespodziewanie blondyn. Emily spojrzała na niego rozpaczliwym spojrzeniem, jej oczy krzyczały, że chce zostać, krzyczały prawdę, lecz jej słowa nie były zgodne.

- Tak, nie dam rady tu zostać… wszyscy… wszyscy mnie obgadują. – Dziewczyna opuściła głowę, w jej oczach zbierały się łzy, lecz wiedziała, że teraz nie może sobie na to pozwolić. Ronald dotknął jej ramienia i przyjacielsko się uśmiechnął, podobnie jak Catrin.

- Jesteś rozpalona… dobrze się czujesz? – Mina Knoxa zrzedła, Emily wyglądała na chorą. Zaszklone oczy, gorączka, dreszcze…

- Tak, tylko… trochę się… stresuję, przepraszam. – Poczuła, jak robi jej się niedobrze, więc biegiem udała się do toalety. Klęknęła na ziemi i zwymiotowała. Poczuła się dziwnie, lecz usprawiedliwiła to stresem. Twarz obmyła zimną wodą, poprawiła fryzurę i makijaż i powróciła do przyjaciół.

- Na pewno wszystko w porządku? – Catrin bardzo się o nią martwiła. Ta dziewczyna była dobra z natury, nigdy nikogo nie zostawiała bez pomocy, wszystkich szanowała i wspierała… była idealną partnerką dla Ronalda, który potrzebował właśnie kogoś takiego, kogoś, kto nigdy się nim nie znudzi i vice versa. Siedzieli tak w trójkę przez jeszcze około pół godziny, gdy nagle przybiegł do nich Grell.

- Emuś noo, proszę cię, nie zostawiaj nas, ja… ja tu sobie nie poradzę bez ciebie, co ja ze sobą zrobię? Jak ty tak możesz? – Sutcliffe nawijał jak katarynka, lecz Emily przytuliła go do siebie, a wtedy on umilkł. Kiedy się od niego odsunęła uśmiechnęła się i odparła.

- Grell, zrozum, że ja nie mogę tu zostać. To dla mnie za trudne, ale wiedz…, że nigdy o tobie nie zapomnę. Przyrzekam! – Jedną rękę położyła na sercu i z poważną miną wypowiedziała formułkę. Grell zaczął płakać, więc dziewczyna musiała go uspokajać, ale w tym momencie drzwi do sali się otworzyły. Cała czwórka stanęła, jak na baczność.

- Pani Emily Bachet, córka, zmarłego niedawno, Edwarda Bachet – Emily na chwilę przestała słuchać. Właśnie dowiedziała się, że jej ojciec nie żyje. Praktycznie go nie pamięta, ani jak wyglądał, ani jaki był. Pamiętała, że ją zostawił, bez słowa wyjaśnienia, odszedł… - Zmarła 18 Stycznia 1890 roku, dyplom uczelni Shinigami otrzymała 2 Lutego 1890 roku. Formularz z prośbą o zakończenia żywota Shinigami i przekazanie duszy został złożony 13 Lipca 1890 roku. Narada w tej sprawie odbędzie się o godzinie 12:30 16 Lipca 1890 roku. W tej chwili zapraszam panią na badania kontrolne, dopiero po nich, będziemy mogli stwierdzić, co dalej. Oto doktor Waren Subel. – Sekretarz przedstawił dziewczynie doktora, którego już znała.

- Witam ponownie, panno Bachet. Miałem jednak nadzieję, że ta ciekawsza sytuacja, to nie będzie pani odejście. Bardzo mi przykro. – Stwierdził mężczyzna. – No, ale cóż… zapraszam za mną. Muszę panią zbadać.

* * *

_Gabinet Lekarski_

- Dobrze… proszę głęboko oddychać. – Doktor osłuchiwał dziewczynę. Wszystko musiało być dokładnie sprawdzone, gdyż jakikolwiek uszczerbek na zdrowiu mógł źle działać na duszę. Zmieniona dusza jest groźna, szczególnie dla Shinigami. Demony łatwo mogą ją przejąć i modyfikować, a człowiek w rękach demona to najgroźniejsza rzecz na świecie.

- Tutaj całkiem dobrze…, lecz wygląda mi pani na trochę chorą. Po pierwsze ma pani gorączkę, a oczy są trochę zaszklone.

- A to… akurat przez płacz. – Emily wyjaśniła i delikatnie się uśmiechnęła.

- Pani też drży. – Doktor nie dawał za wygraną, wiedział, jak może się skończyć błędne ocenienie.

- To ze stresu, też wymiotowałam…, ale jeste…

- Wymiotowała pani? – Doktor przekartkował jakąś krótką książkę i zerknął na Emi zza okularów. Zdjął je i usiadł w fotelu za biurkiem. – Mogę mieć trochę… niestosowne pytanie?

- Proszę, słucham. – Emily poprawiła swoją spódnicę, po czym zaczęła bawić się swoim wisiorkiem.

- Czy miała pani ostatnio… jakieś kontakty płciowe? – Bachet spojrzała przerażona na lekarza, zdenerwowana aż wstała.

- SŁUCHAM? Czy pan…, co pan sobie…

- Proszę odpowiedzieć. To bardzo ważne.

- Ja… - Emi usiadła z powrotem na miejsce i spuściła głowę. – Tak.

- Czyli raczej się nie mylę. Zrobię jeszcze parę badań, aby to potwierdzić.

- Ale czy stosunek może mieć wpływ na moją duszę? – Emily spojrzała na lekarza, który się zaśmiał i zerknął na nią.

- Pani nie rozumie? Mam podejrzenia, i zapewne słuszne, że jest pani w ciąży.

* * *

_Sala Narad_

- Dobrze, za jakiś kwadrans powinna się pojawić tu panna Bachet. W tym czasie zapoznam was w tej sprawie. Otóż, kilka dni temu panna Emily, złożyła podanie o, tak zwaną, żniwiarską eutanazję, dobrze wiemy, na czym to polega. Ciało Shinigami umiera, dusza zostaje czyszczona ze wspomnień i innych takich i ląduje w ciele nowego człowieka. Jednak teraz musimy się zastanowić, czy możemy do tego dopuścić, gdyż ta dusza jest już trochę zużyta, a do tego, tego typu duszę są łatwe do przejęcia dla demonów i aniołów. Czy warto w ogóle wszczepiać jej duszę komukolwiek? – Głos zajął wiceprzewodniczący rady. William siedział cicho na swoim miejscu, nie mógł się skoncentrować. Cały czas zastanawiał się, czy zrobił już wszystko, co było w jego mocy, aby Emily została. Pragnął tego bardzo, bo bez niej nie umiał już żyć. Na jego twarz wdarł się mały uśmiech. Cóż to za życie… najpierw nie umiał żyć z nią, a teraz nie umie żyć bez niej.

* * *

_Korytarz przed salą narad_

Grell Sutcliffe chodził wzdłuż ściany, równie zdenerwowany, co reszta. Miał wielką nadzieję, że wniosek dziewczyny zostanie odrzucony. Catrin siedziała na kolanach Ronalda, głowę opartą miała o jego ramię, a smutny wzrok wbiła w białą ścianę naprzeciw niej. W międzyczasie dołączyła do nich reszta dziewczyn oraz Undertaker, który rozsadził się na krześle i bawił się swoimi medalionikami.

* * *

_Gabinet Lekarski_

- Nie wierzę… - Emily załamała ręce, kiedy usłyszała diagnozę. W jej ciele znajdowała się jeszcze jedna osoba, rodziło się w niej życie. Na samą myśl przeszedł ją dreszcz. Zdenerwowało ją to też, gdyż automatycznie zakazywało jej to opuszczenia tego świata.

- Proszę się nie denerwować, to może źle wpłynąć na dziecko. – Emi śmiała się i płakała jednocześnie. Twarz ukryła w dłoniach, cały czas powtarzając te słowa.

- Zabiję go chyba…

- Zna pani ojca? – Spytał ze zdumieniem lekarz.

- Trudno, abym nie znała, skoro do wczoraj byłam dziewicą… - prychnęła dziewczyna.

- Eh… w każdym razie… musimy udać się teraz do sali narad i przekazać im, że nie może pani…

- Doktorze… nie dałoby się zrobić czegokolwiek? Przecież, gdyby nie fakt, że powiedziałam panu o porannych mdłościach, nie odkryłby doktor, że jestem w ciąży...

- Naprawdę, gdybym mógł, ale… według reguł, zasad, logiki i całej reszty…, jeżeli w tym momencie, odcięłoby pani duszę, dziecko by się urodziło, bo cały czas będzie rosnąć w pani martwym ciele, taki los Shinigami, lecz narodzi się bez duszy… a bezduszne dziecko… to coś jeszcze gorszego, od duszy przejętej przez demona. To najgorszy rodzaj potworów… a do tego… nieśmiertelne, zawsze w postaci dziecka, nie rosną. Są niełatwe do przechytrzenia… jedno takie dziecko to koszmar, a nawet może koniec świata, a nam nie wiadomo, czy nie poczęła pani bliźniaków… trojaczków…

- Hola, niech pan nie przesadza. – Oburzyła się Emily, kiedy usłyszała opcję o więcej, niż jednym dziecku. – Zgoda…, ale, czy po narodzinach dziecka… będę mogła stąd odejść?

- Sądzi pani, że nadal będzie pani chciała to zrobić? – Uśmiechnął się lekarz. Emi zamilkła, może i miał rację, ponoć nie ważne skąd, jak, gdzie, kiedy i z kim… ale matka zawsze ukocha swoje dziecko, będzie go broniła, wspierała… będzie dla niej najważniejsze. A w końcu Emily jest też kobietą. – Proszę za mną. – Oboje wyszli z gabinetu i ruszyli w stronę sali narad.

Kiedy szli korytarzem, Emi zobaczyła wszystkich, Ronalda, Grella, Undertakera, Catrin, Shirley, Marie oraz Eleni (uczennica Grella), a także kilka innych osób. Wszyscy, w ciszy i spokoju, obserwowali smutno, jak wchodzą do sali. Wszyscy radni wstali i powitali Emily, William patrzył na nią chłodnym wzrokiem, próbował udawać, że nie chce jej więcej widzieć.

- No, drodzy państwo… możecie iść do domu.- Krzyknął szczęśliwy doktor, wszyscy, włącznie z Willem, popatrzyli na siebie, szukając zrozumienia. – Panna Emily Bachet nie może zostać dopuszczona do żniwiarskiej eutanazji i zapewne zostanie z nami już na zawsze…

- Jaki jest tego powód, doktorze Subel? – Zapytał wiceprzewodniczący rady.

- Cóż… panna Bachet… - Doktor chciał już odpowiedzieć, lecz Emi zdążyła zbliżyć się w tym czasie do Williama i uderzyła go w twarz.

- To przez ciebie! Przez ciebie musze tu zostać! Już na zawsze! – Wszyscy zamilkli i z uwagą obserwowali całą akcję. Emily wściekła wytykała Williamowi miliony powodów, a kiedy skończyła, wszyscy czekali na to, co stanie się dalej. Niespodziewanie, dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się i powiedziała.- … Dziękuję. – Po czym pocałowała namiętnie Spearsa. Ten oszołomiony spojrzał na nią.

- Ale… co ja właściwie zrobiłem? – Zapytał, a doktor odparł, śmiejąc się.

- Dziecko…

* * *

_Na korytarzu_

- Dziecko? – Skąd wiedzieli? Oczywiście, wszystkie uszy od początku przyklejone były do drzwi. Ronald, jako jeden z mądrzejszych, wpadł na pomysł, aby dopomóc sobie szklanką. Teraz, wszyscy w szoku, nie byli pewni czy temu wierzyć. Chwilę później wszyscy opuścili salę, na końcu Emily, William i doktor. – DZIECKO? – Spytali ich razem. Cała trójka zaśmiała się i pokiwała twierdząco głowami. Reszta rzuciła się na nich z gratulacjami. W całkowitej euforii, z powodu zostania Emily, i już niedługo nowego członka świata Shinigami, nikt nie zauważył, co działo się kilka pięter wyżej.

* * *

_Owe kilka pięter wyżej_

- Nie umiesz ciszej chodzić? – Zapytała dziewczyna, kiedy chłopak nastąpił głośno na skrzeczącą podłogę.

- Powiedziała, ta, co idzie cicho, w tych swoich szpilach…

- Oj, oszczędź się. – Przerwała mu, kiedy otworzyła drzwi do biblioteki. – To tu… teraz wystarczy znaleźć te dwa nagrania… ty szukaj jej ojca, a ja pójdę poszukać jej nagrania.

- To one nie będą w jednym miejscu? – Spytał głupio chłopak. Dziewczyna uderzyła się otwartą dłonią w czoło i wskazała mu tylko drogę. Nagrania życia Shinigami istnieją, lecz są lepiej chronione, w specjalnym pomieszczeniu, zakodowane, lecz… demon, to demon. Co by to było, gdyby nie umiał czegoś zrobić poprawnie i do końca?

* * *

_Korytarz przed salą narad_

- Czy w takim razie pobierzecie się? – Zapytał podniecony Grell, który skalał ciągle wokół nich, jak głupi. Już sobie wymarzył, że będzie druhną Emily oraz matką chrzestną dziecka.

- Ja… - Bachet zerknęła na Williama, który przybrał teraz poważny wyraz twarzy.

- Nie męczmy jej już dzisiaj, dobrze. – Odparł z uśmiechem Spears. Emily pocałowała go w policzek i przytuliła się do niego. Grellowi aż pociekła krew z nosa i został chwilowo eskortowany przez Eleni i doktora.

- Hie, hie~ A nie mówiłem… jesteś szczęśliwsza, prawda? – Spytał Undertaker. Emi pokiwała głową. – Widzisz, ten medalion nigdy nie kłamie…

- Shinigami~! – Wszyscy odwrócili się w kierunku dźwięku. Dwa demony znów wtargnęły do ich świata. – Jaka piękna scena! Czyżby wszystko było w jak najlepszym porządku? Ojej… to szkoda, że zaraz to zepsujemy! – Zaśmiała się dziewczyna.

- Dawać nam Emily Bachet. – Krzyknął chłopak, od razu został skarcony przez kobietę.

- Alan… trochę kultury…

- Alan? – Teraz dopiero zauważyli wyjątkowe podobieństwo.

- Owszem… reinkarnacja nie jest zła… szczególnie, kiedy zostaje się kimś, z wyższej półki. – Stwierdziła kobieta.

- Czego chcecie od Emily? – William wyszedł przed resztą, nawet prośby dziewczyny na nic się zdały.

- Jej duszy…, która została nam obiecana, przez jej ojca! – Demony zaczęły się wściekać, a to nie wróżyło dobrze.

- Człowiek nie ma prawda, zarządzać inną duszą niż swoją. – Odparł Spears.

- My tego nie mamy w regulaminie… a swoją drogą…, co się stanie…, jeśli zniszczę jej zapis? Coś… ZŁEGO? – Kobieta wyciągnęła przed siebie nagranie Emily. – Czy jej dusza… będzie nasza? Tak jak jej ojca? – Zapytała, ukazując im, zniszczone już, nagranie Edwarda Bachet. Wszyscy wstrzymali oddech, gdy to ujrzeli.

- Ani się waż! – Krzyknął Ronald, wybiegając demonom naprzeciw. One jednak były przygotowane, Alan jednym ruchem odrzucił Knoxa kilka metrów dalej, prosto w ścianę. Catrin podbiegła do niego, lecz nadal obserwowała ruchy demonów.

- Czyli coś się stanie… - Zaczęła drzeć pierwsze strony, a Emily poczuła, jak słabnie. Kręciło jej się w głowie, co zauważył William. Kazał Shirley zaprowadzić kobietę gdzieś dalej i ją przypilnować.

- Nie pozwolę wam na to… - Powiedział William, poprawiając okulary. Obok niego stanął Undertaker, który wyciągnął już swoją kosę i był gotowy do walki.

- Uuu, jakie to słodkie… zakochany Shinigami… to wam tak wolno? – Zaśmiała się dziewczyna.

- Owszem, wolno… i to robimy, bo mamy uczucia i własną duszę… w przeciwieństwie do was. – William i Undertaker rzucili się na demony. Dziewczyny obserwowały uważnie każdy ich ruch. Słychać było tylko dźwięk ostrzy i niektóre krzyki. Nagle Undertaker zranił mocno kobietę, lecz ta nie puściła zapisu. Przeklęła i odsunęła się kawałek. Z uśmiechem na ustach wyjęła sztylet. Oczy Williama powiększyły się do ogromnych rozmiarów. Próbował zaatakować, lecz został przetrzymany przez Alana.

* * *

- NIEEEE! – William odepchnął Alana i kosą przytrzymał rękę dziewczyny. Ta, wściekła, próbowała się uwolnić, jednak Grell, która stał tam już dłuższą chwilę i pohamował wreszcie krwotok, rzucił się z piłą na oba demony. Szybkim ruchem odciął ręce kobiety. Alan próbował ich powstrzymać.

- Głupku! Zniszcz nagranie, a nie zajmujesz się nimi! – Alan złapał nagranie, położył na ziemi i miał już je zniszczyć, kiedy dziewczyny go przytrzymały.

- A, a, a! Nie ma mowy. – Uśmiechnęły się złośliwie i kosami podtrzymały mu gardło. Grell wbił w niego swoją piłę, a Alan padł martwy na ziemię. Kobieta próbowała uciec, lecz nie szło jej za dobrze, gdyż William, co chwila podcinał jej nogi. Kiedy cudem dotarła do wyjścia na jej drodze stanął Undertaker.

- Heh~, gatunek z wyższej półki, co?... Módl się, aby nim nie zostać, jeśli trafisz jeszcze kiedyś na świat. – Powiedział z uśmiechem, po czym kosą przepołowił demona na pół.

William odrzucił kosę i podbiegł do Emily, która, choć słaba, żyła. Miała przymknięte oczy, lecz uśmiechnęła się, kiedy Spears złapał ją za rękę. Dobrze wiedziała, że to on. Znała jego dotyk na pamięć. Znała jego zapach na pamięć. Znała jego głos na pamięć. Znała go na pamięć… i kochała bez pamięci.

-Tak… - Powiedziała szeptem. William spojrzał na nią i spytał zdziwiony.

- Co „tak"? – Emily otworzyła oczy i wstała. Wszyscy stali dookoła nich. Emi zarzuciła ręce na jego ramiona, a on ją objął, wtedy powiedziała z szerokim uśmiechem.

- Tak… wyjdę za ciebie. – Will był w szoku, lecz uśmiechnął się, a z kieszeni wygrzebał pudełeczko z pierścionkiem. Uklęknął i stwierdził.

- To tak dla formalności… zostaniesz moją żoną?

- Heh, William… - Pokiwała głową z politowaniem, lecz odpowiedziała. – Tak, z wielką chęcią. – Spears nałożył pierścionek na jej palec, po czym wbił swoje usta w jej. Wszyscy byli szczęśliwi, Grell płakał, a Ronald zastanawiał się już, jaki pierścionek kupić Catrin.

* * *

_Dwa miesiące później_

- … Możesz pocałować pannę młodą. – Rzekł Undertaker, który wyjątkowo w swoich usługach znalazł „udzielanie ślubów". Grell w czerwonej sukience stał wraz z Eleni po stronie Emily, a u Williama znalazł się Ronald oraz Catrin, jako świadkowie. Gdy młoda para już się pocałowała, wszyscy szczęśliwi udali się na wesele. Lecz Spearsowie zboczyli trochę z toru i udali się na chwilę do mieszkania.

- Musimy tam iść? – Zapytał William, trzymając przy sobie Emily.

- Sądzę, że wypada się jednak pojawić na własnym weselu, wiesz kotku? – Odparła z ironią, lecz pozwoliła im na małe przyjemności. W tym momencie była chyba najszczęśliwszą kobietą na świecie. Już na wieczność połączona z mężczyzną swojego życia, niedługo na świat przyjdzie ich pierwsze dziecko, nigdy się nie zestarzeje, zawsze będzie mieć wszystko, czego potrzebuje… przyjaciół, rodzinę, miłość… wszystko. Wtuliła się mocniej w Williama i stali tak przez dłuższą chwilę.

- Wiesz co… - Powiedział Will. Emily tylko zamruczała, na znak, by mówił dalej.- Kocham cię…

- Ja ciebie też…

- Mam cię… - Zaśmiał się, spoglądając na Emily i podnosząc ją do góry. Dziewczyna krzyknęła, śmiejąc się, a kiedy została wreszcie postawiona z powrotem na ziemię, spojrzała mu głęboko w oczy i kładąc dłonie na jego twarzy, dodała.

- Masz nas… jakbyś zapomniał. – Odwróciła się do wyjścia, lecz William zatrzymał ją, położył ręce na jej, jeszcze niewiele większym, brzuchu i odpowiedział.

- Nie zapomniałem…

* * *

_7 lat później_

- Diana! Rose! – Emily wołała z daleka swoją dwójkę dzieci. Diana i Rose były dwiema ślicznymi dziewczynkami, Diana miała już 6 lat, a Rose dopiero 4, lecz jakoś umiały się ze sobą dogadać. Dziewczynki podbiegły do mamy i czekały, aż ona coś powie. – Córeczki moje… wiecie, jaki dziś jest dzień?

- Piontek? – Zapytała Rose, może nie umiała jeszcze poprawnie mówić, ale była przez to nawet jeszcze słodsza. Emily zaśmiała się i pokręciła głową.

- Nie, skarbie, choć to właściwie też… ale ważniejsze jest, że tatuś ma dziś urodziny… - Dziewczynki przejęte, zastanowiły się chwilę, po czym Diana zaklaskała i zaczęła podskakiwać.

- Zróbmy przyjęcie dla tatusia! – Krzyknęła szczęśliwa, a Rose jej wtórowała. Emily wzięła Rose na ręce i popatrzyła jej w oczy.

- Córeczki tatusia, dosłownie. – Zerknęła na nie, były przecudowne zdanie Emi, ślicznie wyglądały w swoich sukieneczkach. Były to dwa największe skarby kobiety.

Kiedy nastał wieczór i William wrócił, dziewczynki rzuciły mu się na szyję i wycałowały ojca, który trzymał je blisko siebie.

- Moje kochane, co ja bym zrobił, jakby was nie było? – Zaśmiał się, lecz po chwili jego mina, jak i Emily zrzedła, gdyż Diana spytała.

- A jak właściwie się pojawiłyśmy?

* * *

**Resztę dopowiedzcie sobie sami. Cóż, może ten epilog nie jest mistrzostwem, ale chciałam tylko pokazać, że oboje są szczęśliwi, podobnie jak reszta zapewne, choć ich nie pytałam.**

**Grell: U mnie dooobrze…**

**Autor: Nie pytałam cię…**

**Ronald: U mnie też wspaniale…**

**Catrin: Niedługo się pobieramy!**

**Emily: To cudownie!**

**Rose: Mamoo, a fujo Lonald tes sobie źrobi cólecke? **

**Emily:… O.O … **

**Autor: Sio mi stąd, pogadajcie sobie w domu!**

**Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso**

**Emily i parę innych © zaprzepaszczona**

**Żegnajcie… z tą historią już się nie pojawię, nie ma tu już nic do opowiedzenia, więc ani sequelu, ani prequelu nie będzie. Dziękuję, że to przeczytaliście, naprawdę! ;) **


End file.
